


The ‘Meet Cute’

by Mystic_Raven20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Secret Identity, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20
Summary: As Christmas draws closer, Adrien tries to pull his friends back together but he realises it's almost impossible without his little bluenette around to help him.Marinette had to leave as soon as they had defeated Hawk Moth. She had no choice. She was Guardian and had been requested to attend the Guardian temple asap with no word of warning to anyone, accept her partner and her parents.It had been almost a year since she'd seen her friends, since she'd seen her parents and since she'd seen her true love whoever that may be.But will returning mean everything will go back to normal? Has anyone changed? Have new relationships been formed?How will Marinette fit back into her world after living in a 'Miraculous' one for so long. Will it be a Christmas to remember or a time to move on with her life?And will a 'meet-cute' with a handsome stranger on her return be more revealing than it should have?Characters based from those in Miraculous Ladybug, created by Thomas Astruc and Zag Toons.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 212
Kudos: 268





	1. Saturday 1st December [Adrien]

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> ** Daily updates for the run up to Christmas, starting on the 1st December. 
> 
> ** If you love Hallmark Movies this is for you.
> 
> ** Days of the week have been changed due to the movement of the story. The day of the week for the 1st may be different to the actual day.

Adrien woke up feeling about as festive as a pumpkin in Easter. The fast approaching holiday was not one he looked forward to each year, and for want of a better word, he hated it! 

Christmas was a time that filled him with such immense and overwhelming feelings he never knew which way to turn. Actually, that would be lying. The past four Christmas' had filled him with great joy, but this year ... there was no joy and no excitement. At the moment anyway.

Four years ago Adrien's mother disappeared. Four years ago Christmas as he knew it changed greatly, that was until his father gave him some freedom and allowed him to join the public school system. 

He'd made some great friends who all cared and looked out for each other. Every Christmas since his first alone with his father, his group of friends would crowd around him and make sure they gave him a time to remember. Even if last years included an intoxicated Kim skinny dipping in his pool ... the only problem was Adrien didn't have a pool. Just a fountain out in the garden. To say Gabriel was not impressed would be an underestimation to the fuse the old guy blew. Kim was no longer allowed to the Agreste mansion, well that was until earlier this year.

In January, one month after the Kim incident, Chat Noir and Ladybug finally became victorious and defeated their arch nemisis, Hawk Moth. The Peacock and Butterfly Miraculous were back in the safe and beautiful hands of the Guardian. However, it did not come without a price. 

Hawk Moth was Adrien's isolated father. His cling on assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur, was his partner in crime, Mayura. Ladybug had managed to hold them both down as Chat called the police and as much as his heart-ached that his family would be no more, he couldn't help feel the hatred towards his father for what he'd put himself and his Lady through as the police pulled him out his basement for a lifetime in prison. 

The relationship between Adrien and Gabriel had ended almost a year before they took him down and saved the Miraculous'. Adrien never even batted an eyelid when his father was arrested and plastered all over the news. He held his head high and took over the company. Luckily, the brand wasn't effected too much and with a quick change to the name the sales had maintained their high productivity and the company was still very lucrative. However, instead of 'Gabriel' Adrien is now the CEO of 'Agreste'.

Adrien found that when it came to the business side he was fantastic. He's ability to work and manipulate numbers came in as a great attribute to the company and now he was almost a year in to his new job he couldn't imagine doing anything else. The only issue he had was his zero experience when it came to the designing aspect. 

He had no ideas about complementary colours, silks, or patterns ... you know, the main skills you need to run a fashion house. Everyday he wished Marinette would appear and put her amazing skills to use. He wanted Marinette to come and work for him, but unfortunately she'd moved away and no one knew where, including Alya and Nino.

The ten months Marinette had been away had changed the fab foursome dramatically. It seemed Marinette was the glue, she was the bond that held the group together. Adrien had tried to remain in contact with Alya and Nino, but neither were being as social as they had been in the past. He hadn't seen Nino or Alya half as much as he would have liked to, and he had tried, he'd been trying so hard. 

Life without Marinette just seemed ... dull! No-one had the optimism and carefree attitude she did. She was kind, caring, funny and, not telling Nino or Ladybug, his best friend. But she wasn't there, she wasn't around and, boy, was she needed.

At nineteen years old, Alya was pregnant, much to her dismay. They all thought that perhaps if Marinette found out she'd come back. Alya needed her. They all did. But it seemed her number was uncontactable. No one knew why.

Alya's pregnancy was a shock ... to everyone. Alya was only a couple of weeks from having the baby and Adrien knew Marinette was not going to be happy that she'd missed out on supporting her best friend. He always felt a smile creep up onto his face whenever he thought of Marinette with a small child. She would make an amazing mother, so caring and understanding.

He missed Marinette more than he ever thought possible. She had become his moon and his sun, and Adrien had to admit absence definitely made the heart grow fonder. There was just so much about her to miss; her smile and her laugh. Her constant positivity and her cute stumbles, along with the constant butt kickings she'd deliver on Ultimate Mega Strike. Each day he'd wonder between Marinette and Ladybug. He never knew he could miss two people so much. With them gone he felt empty, he felt broken.

Both girls had disappeared at the same time ten months ago and not a day passed where they weren't the first thing and last thing he thought of. He'd wake up thinking of Marinette and her bright, pure smile and he would fall asleep looking at the moon and thinking about the wonderful nights spent with his Lady. He hoped they thought about him too, and selfishly, he hoped they were both still single. 

Adrien had been persuaded to set up online dating profiles. His friends were worried he was missing out on the whole dating scene. He'd also been set up on numerous blind dates, each as disastrous as the previous. He became that desperate for his friends to stop pressuring him, he'd reunited with Kagami. But again, it didn't work. He knew it wouldn't, there was a reason it didn't work the first time and the same reason hit the second. 

He couldn't kiss her on the lips. He'd tried, he really had but every time they got close he pulled away. Cheeks - fine; near the lips - fine, but actually on the lips? That was a no go zone. Kagami swore it was Marinette, and with said girl disappearing she really, truly believed it was her shot with the blonde model. She dumped him after four months and swore that was it. No more chances. 

Ladybug, however, had been summoned to the Guardian template two days after the final battle with Hawk Moth, and one day before the two heroes were due to reveal themselves. The whole evening had been planned, it was as romantic as Adrien could have possibly made it. Candles, flowers and delicate pastries were ordered. But the evening before she'd written him a note. She'd had explained that she would be back and that she would miss Chat, he knew it was the guardian's doing, they'd been after her for months. Adrien slept with the note under his pillow every night, dreaming about the day she returned. 

Marinette was a different case all together. Only Tom and Sabine knew where she'd gone and neither would say. Everyday Adrien took a trip to the Tom and Sabine Patisserie quizzing them to see if they'd heard off Marinette. Unfortunately they never knew much, but they could give him small updates to go along with his breakfast croissants. 

One joy of no longer modelling meant no longer having to watch his eating habits. Not that he needed to worry, he still did regular outings as Chat Noir making sure that Paris knew their heroes were still watching over them along with avid trips to the gym. He'd made an announcement that Ladybug was going into training and not to fear, if they needed her she would be back and ready to attack. 

The Dupain's had become Adrien's surrogate family. They'd always got on well due to Adrien spending a hefty amount of time with Marinette. However, with the frequent visits to the bakery they took more of a shine to him and they realised just how much he cared for their daughter. It was every parents dream. He began to go for regular meals with the Dupain's, once or twice a week to be exact. 

As for the remainder of Adrien's real family, once his mother had been found in the Agreste basement, she was taken into intensive care. She wasn't dead, but in a coma. A coma that no medical professional knew how to pull her out of. He wasn't giving up hope though. Ladybug would be back and have the answer. He knew she would. 

As the sun began to slide through the gaps in Adrien's blackout blinds he sat up in bed and automatically reached for his phone, hoping and praying something would appear from his little blueberry. Even knowing full well there wouldn't be, that didn't stop him from wishing. Every morning he thought the same hope, every morning he woke up with the same need and this had happened everyday, for the past three hundred of them.

"Morning, what's our plans today?" Plagg flew over, hovering with a stinky piece of Camembert cheese in his hand. It was Saturday which meant no work, no stress and a late night run around Paris in December. 

As much as he despised Christmas, he must admit the additional lighting made it all seem more special, more magical and more romantic than what the city already was. Adrien pressed a button next to his bed opening up the blinds and revealing what was left of a long winters night.

The sun was beginning to sweep away the blanket of darkness, meaning another day without Ladybug and Marinette. Plagg no longer quizzed him on his depressed morning state. He knew more than anyone how much Adrien was missing his Lady, he was missing one of his own. Since Adrien and Marinette had gotten closer, and she no longer stuttered around him, the two had spent a lot of time together which meant so had Plagg and Tikki. 

He missed his sugarcube as much as Adrien missed his pigtails. Plagg hated that they hadn't revealed and he hated not being able to tell Adrien they were the same girl, but in his heart he knew a reveal was coming soon, it just had to be.

Both heroes were now at an age where it was safer and more able to work both professionally and romantically. When they were young the hormones would have taken over making both vulnerable, but now they were ready. They could have a bond like no other.

"Absolutely nothing." Adrien smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. He was still living in the Agreste Mansion and in his old bedroom. Alone. Adrien's first instinct was to sell the house, but it was his home and his mothers. Adrien wanted her to come back here. He wanted her to be able to return to her home. Adrien climbed out the bed and made his way over to the bathroom.

After a long warm shower, he made his way to the walk in wardrobe situated in his room. One positive of Gabriel's demise was he now got to choose his own clothing and it didn't have to be all Gabriel branded. Weekends were to be celebrated. He could wear what he wanted instead of his normal stuffy suit. Yes, he knew he looked good in it but it wasn't him. It wasn't fun. 

Pulling on his extremely worn dark blue jeans and a black jumper edged in a wonderful bright green he felt like he was paying homage to his alter-ego. Chat Noir days were the best days. 

As he placed his watch on his wrist he checked the time. Eight am. Time to go to check in with Tom and Sabine. Once Adrien walked downstairs and put on his usual disguise. Black woollen trench coat, leather gloves, black beanie hat and sunglasses. Not only did it keep the fans away, with snow imminent, it also helped with keeping him warm and toasty.

"Morning Adrikins." A voice spoke out from the dining hall. 

Even though Adrien lived in the mansion, he didn't live alone. When everything happened with Gabriel, Chloe had been worried about her oldest friend and invited herself and her boyfriend to live with him. Nothing surprised Adrien more than seeing his cousin appear alongside his socialite buddy.

"Morning guys."

"You going to the bakery again?" Felix asked. There was no malice there, just curiosity. 

"Yup. The usual Saturday stroll. I'll see you both later."

With that Adrien was out the front door and making his short journey towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. It was still quite early so the streets had minimum people out on them. The wind was hitting its peak and flowing down the back of his coat. Lifting his collar for extra protection, he cursed himself for not wearing his scarf.

After a fifteen minute walk he was level with his old high school. He stopped and looked over reminiscing about his past experiences there. His first day when he helped Master Fu, the second day when he actually made it into the building and the misunderstanding with Marinette. The fencing classes, the laughter, the fun. The amount of times he skipped class for an akuma.

Finally prying his eyes from his old sanctuary, he turned the corner and stood in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He loved this place. It really felt like a second home. If only a certain bluenette was about to welcome him into its warmth.

"Morning Adrien." Tom was at the counter. This was unusual for a Saturday morning. It was usually Sabine out front and Tom baking fresh loaves of bread in the back.

"Morning Tom, how are you?" 

"We're really good, thank you son." The look on Tom's face said more, but he wasn't giving it up. Casually, Adrien walked up to the counter and leant on it. Resting a hip bone on the edge. 

"You've heard from her again, haven't you?" Adrien pulled his sunglasses off and knew his eyes were sparkling. 

"We may have." Adrien began to bounce from one foot to the other. 

"And?" 

"You know I can't tell you anything, Adrien. But this is the greatest news we've heard so far." 

"I so hope she's on her way home. I miss her so much."

"We've missed her too, Son." Tom bent down and pulled out Adrien's usual order of croissants and cheese bread, along with a post it note from Sabine. 

Thursday evening and Sunday afternoon.

Taking the note off the top of the packaged he let himself smile, a full Chat Noir smile. Perhaps Marinette would be back and he could see her on those days. This was the greatest news Adrien had heard in a while. 

"Tell Sabine, thank you and I'll definitely be here." 

"I will do. Oh, and errrrmmm... you might want to make sure you look good." Tom gave a wink as Adrien said his goodbyes and left the bakery. That had to mean she was finally coming home. Tom was never good at hiding secrets. 

Walking over the road, Adrien settled on a bench in the park. Parents with young children were already together on the merry go round. The thought struck hard that it would be Alya soon, and hopefully Nino too. His friend really needed to buck up and stop being an idiot. Pulling out his phone with a sigh, Adrien tried to call him ... no answer again. 

When Alya had announced the pregnancy Nino didn't take it too well. Alya was struggling herself with the news and his reaction just caused her more reason to be anxious than she already was. But Marinette will be back and save the day as always. She really was an everyday Ladybug. 

Finishing his third croissant he gave the bakery one last smile before heading towards the city centre. Perhaps it was time for him to stop being a Grinch and do some Christmas shopping.

As he walked out the park he pulled his phone from his pocket sending Nino a text. If he won't answer his best friends call then perhaps he'll respond to a text.

Meet me tomorrow morning, I'm booking a table at Chez Casimir. I'll wait for you at the Gare du Nord exit at 9am. We need to talk.

Adrien sighed, a trail of breath leaving his mouth. He better turn up or Adrien was seriously going to have to hunt him down. With a slight spring in his step, Adrien made his way into the city. The spring had been missing for three hundred days, but he was overjoyed that it was back.


	2. Sunday 2nd December [Marinette]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ‘meet cute’

As Marinette boarded the train she felt as though she was escaping prison early on good behaviour. Finally she was on her way back home. Finally she was a fully trained Guardian and she couldn't be more thrilled. She was going home three hundred and one days after she left. She'd missed out on so much.

When she'd entered the temple on her first day of training she was stripped back to basics. The only things allowed in with her, were the Guardian box, her clothing and toiletries, and one home memorabilia. She'd chosen a picture of her friends. She missed them so much. 

She was unable to contact anyone but her parents through a system they called Magic Mail. Her phone had been disintegrated out of existence. No technologies were allowed for the safety and secrecy of the Miraculous. She always knew her life wasn't normal, not since the day she met Tikki and was taken down by a boy in a black cat suit, but suddenly it took on a whole new meaning.

The night before Marinette left Paris she dropped a note explaining everything to Chat. After all he would be taking the role as main hero of Paris and it wouldn't have been fair to leave her partner without him knowing. She had been allowed to tell one Miraculous holder and her parents. That was it! If she hadn't have been able to tell Chat she could imagine feeling a lot different about her return. He was her best friend, her partner, her confident and her soul mate. She understood that now.

Marinette had to be covered just incase search parties were sent out after her. As Marinette looked out at the fields flashing past her, she remembered how that conversation had gone with her parents. To say they were shocked when she revealed she was the masked heroine, Ladybug, then that would definitely be an understatement. They freaked out! Big time! She was worried her papa was going to have a heart attack and end up in hospital. 

She remembered how they constantly asked hundreds of questions; had she ever been hurt? Who else knows? Who's Chat Noir? Did she love him? ... She wished she could answer this question so much. Marinette wished she knew who her kitty was, She was so desperate to jump into his arms and give him a hug. It had been too long since she'd felt his warmth.

She missed him so much and couldn't wait to see him again! They'd gone from four years of seeing each other everyday and fighting alongside each other to no contact. The longer she was away, the more she missed him. Marinette missed her other friends too and hoped they would forgive her.

The Guardians were impressed with Marinette's skills, and it had taken six months less than expected to complete the master training. When she questioned it with the lead Guardian he'd expressed that she had incredible skill and would one day become a Master Guardian. Basically, it meant that she would remain Guardian in Paris, but if she wanted to have a second one, say a cute Kitty cat she'd been dreaming about, then he would become a Guardian too. 

She didn't want to build her hopes up incase the next time she was called she failed the training, but if cat became Guardian too they could live together forever. They could have their three kids, a hamster and a nice house on the beach.

One of the most shocking trails came from holding Miraculous'. Most others could handle three or four, when it was realised how many powers Marinette could absorb at once they were shocked, especially as she could use them expertly and securely, especially when she linked with the mouse miraculous. As far as they knew, only a select few Miraculous holders in the past have had the skills to do it. 

Apparently, Marinette's relationship with Chat was one of the main strengths to the skills. Even though most Ladybug and Chat Noirs end up as soul mates; it her recent training showed that only selected couples can wield the miraculous', not all did it equally. The balance in Ladybug and Chat's relationship kept them strong, fierce and undefeated. Though it was never mentioned outright to her, it was hinted their connect was also strong out of transformation. 

The journey to Paris wasn't as quick as Marinette would have liked it to be and she couldn't help her thoughts running over most of her friends. Over the past months Alya had been on her mind a lot. With Ladybug gone was the LadyBlog still going strong? And how were things between Alya and Nino? It even went as far as Marinette wondering if he had dropped to one knee yet and proposed. They were high school sweethearts and just a perfect match. She'd spoken to Tikki about them a few times only for the kwami to tell Marinette that she shouldn't dote on them too much, there was no clear evidence they were soul mates. 

Oh, and of course she missed Adrien. The handsome beautiful Adrien Agreste. The development in her friendship with Adrien was now equal to what she had with Chat. They were her most favourite guys in the whole world, and the thought of seeing Adrien again still brought up butterflies in her stomach. Before she left he'd started to bulk out a bit, leaving all his teenage leanness behind. He was wonderful in every sense of the word.

She let out a relieved sigh as she closed her my eyes, leaning back in her chair. Marinette mentally began to prepare her list of what to do when she got home. The first thing was to buy a new phone. She had no idea of any of her friends numbers and no way to contact them else wise. Marinette knew she would be starting over again and she just prayed they'd all forgive her.

Item number two on the list was visit Alya. Marinette believed it was time, time to finally tell Alya who her idol was. In all honestly she wanted Chat to know first, but she'd done so much wrong by her best friend she needed to make it up to her. Yes you heard right, Marinette Dupain-Cheng aka Ladybug, is revealing her alter-ego identity to a friend. The past ten months allowed her to understand that others knowing wouldn't actually be a burden, it could be a help. Plus, it was the only way she could get a message to Chat. 

Item three, see Chaton and give him a big hug, and finally let him see who she really was underneath the mask. In the perfect world, she believed he would then take her in his arms and kiss her, or in an even more perfect world he would reveal to be Adrien Agreste. 

Talking about Adrien, item four is to get a job! Marinette had decided that for once in her life she was going to try and use her friends to help her. She was sending 'Gabriel' her portfolio and praying Adrien could help. The hope that having such a great contact already in the industry could be amazing for her, especially as she had no university degree or big experience to her name.

Item five, find a place to live. Marinette needed somewhere the kwami's could roam free away from her parents and other prying eyes. As much as Marinette loved her parents, they didn't need the added extra of the kwami's to make their life hell. With the additional food choices, plus the need to fly around constantly, having her own space would be ideal. Perhaps Adrien or Chat Noir would like a roommate? 

No, bad thinking Marinette.

The final item on the list was to catch up with her old friends, especially Luka. He was another one she missed dearly, but he just didn't grab her thoughts as much as the blondes in her life did. He had always been there for her and she knew he loved her, one thing was now for certain though, she didn't love him back anything more than platonic. She never thought of hugging or kissing him the way she did his rivals. 

"Now stopping at Gare de Nord station." 

"Home, sweet, home." Marinette sighed, gathering together all of her belongings.

Stepping off the train she had her backpack slung over one shoulder and books held in the opposite arm. She couldn't take too much with her when she left due to spending most of training in transformation or in a Guardian robe, which she had to admit was one of the comfiest things she has ever worn. She liked them so much that Marinette sneaked one into her bag to bring home.

The books she had contained Miraculous combinations, power ups and skills that herself and Chat have yet to obtain. Apparently they would come with age and experience, but a bit of light reading into it wouldn't hurt. 

There was also an additional manual for Chat Noir, it guided him incase something happened to her, and if she passed the test, also on how to be a second in command Guardian. 

Of course, she also had her sketch book. Her new sketchbook. It had been gifted from the Guardians on her birthday and she treasured it. The folder it was in was beautiful and she found herself rubbing her hand over the cover often. Feeling each and every crevice of the amazing leather.

Marinette shook her hair before placing on her sunglasses and her fluffy pink earmuffs. The sun was bright for the beginning of December, and already stepping foot on French soil filled her with the Christmas Spirit. Obviously there were no hairdressers at the temple, so Marinette's trademark pigtails had to go. Her hair was now halfway down her back and her bangs no longer existed. She loved the hair length but hated the lack on bangs, perhaps they would be number five on her list to get sorted. 

Stepping out of the metro station, Marinette took in the sights, sounds and smell's of Paris. It was still quite early in the morning, especially for a Sunday, and the excitement buzzed around her about surprising her parents. They knew she was back this weekend just not when. She couldn't take the smile off her face as she marches around the corner with a spring in her step. 

Unfortunately, that spring ended with a flustered bluenette sprawled out across the cold floor. Books and bag thrown everywhere.

"I am so sorry." 

That voice. For some reason, it was recognisable but she couldn't place it. It was deep and comforting, and she couldn't help the shiver run down her spine.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." Luckily the earmuffs stayed firmly placed on her head, along with the sunglasses over her eyes. 

Thank you Tikki, I needed the good luck!

"Let me help you." The deep voice was male and very sexy. The man held out his hand and without a second thought she placed hers in it. A jolt of electricity went through her veins and her heart picked up, accelerating to a tremendous speed. Who was this guy? 

Brushing herself down and neatened her pink skirt she noticed the tall gentleman was helping to collect together her scattered books. She watched panic-stricken as he began to look at one suspiciously. Turning it forwards and backwards with a crease placed upon his forehead. 

Considering she felt so happy and warm a minute ago now a sheer uncomfortableness took over her body as she watched his scrutiny of the books. It seemed he wasn't just curious, he was suspicious. As if he knew what they were. But that couldn't be the case, could it? Only Ladybug and Chat would know they were Miraculous books.

"Oh, that's errrmmm ... something I'm reading for ... errrmmm ... work? I love ancient Chinese Gods." What a pathetic response, well done Marinette. Welcome back.

"It looks ... interesting. What is it about?" If we weren't wearing sunglasses, she was quite certain he would be staring into her soul. As he bent down again she managed to catch a quick flicker of green. Green eyes? How unusual?

She looked him over. His glass blocked access to seeing his eyes and his hair was covered by a black beanie hat. She was sure she could see stands of gold trying to escape around the edge of his face. His smile was bright and wide, with perfectly white teeth in between perfect peach lips. He was tall. Very tall. With amazingly broad shoulders ... this guy must work out. A lot. 

"It's about ..." Marinette looked around trying to think of an idea, "it's about ..." come on Marinette. "Possessed flying creatures?" Snorts were heard from two places. One was Tikki, but the other? It came from the man. Not actually from him, but from on him?

"Well, I'm really sorry for knocking you down. Would I be able to apologise by taking you out for coffee?" 

Marinette looked the man up and down. There was something so familiar about him. It felt like she knew him, like, really knew him. The feelings in her body were relaxed and heightened at the same time. He was really beautiful.

"Unfortunately I'm just heading home. You see I've been away for a long time and haven't really had chance to keep in contact with anyone."

"That sounds a bit like prison." He said, a bright, perfect smile appeared on his face.

"It sure felt like it." She smiled back before shaking herself out of the daze. "I best go. It was nice meeting you, and thank you for helping me."

She turned and began to walk away mentally face palming herself. Possessed flying creatures? What the hell was that?

"Wait. Excuse me." Stopping and turning in her tracks she looked at Mr Handsome again.

"Would it errmmm ..." Oh my, he was stuttering, her heart went into overdrive. "If possible, perhaps I could take you out for coffee some other time? Could I have your number at all?"

"My - my number?"

"Yes, your phone number. I could drop you a text and we could arrange a meet?" He asked, walking towards her again. That stride, she knew that stride.

"I don't actually have a phone."

"You sure you weren't in prison." Marinette wholeheartedly laughed and she could tell that was the response he was looking for. He smiled back at her with that gorgeous smile. His teeth were so perfect, and so white. He almost looked as though he could be a model.

"Here." He dug around in his pockets and extracted a pen and piece of paper. He wrote something on it. "This is my number. When you get a new phone drop me a text." She took it out of his hand and slipped it into her coat pocket smiling back at him, and nodded. 

"Sure. See you around handsome." She turned back and began to walk away ... at speed. 

Why did I say that? The blush on her face was heating her right to the core. 

Ten minutes home and already she was glad to be back in Paris.


	3. Monday 3rd December [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious designer leaves a gift for Adrien to look at.

Adrien couldn't sleep. His mind was racing. After he'd helped that beautiful girl yesterday, he couldn't draw his mind away from her. She had to be! It was too much of a coincidence.

Plagg flew next to Adrien as he scanned the Ladyblog in his bright white executive office. It had been a while since Alya had updated it, but there had to be a clue in there somewhere. The girl had Guardian books. He'd recognise them anywhere. She'd said that she'd been away for a while with no phone. She had hair as black as night. It just had to be.

"You're really struck on this one aren't you? What's happened to pigtails?" 

"Plagg, I'm not struck with her. I just feel like I've finally found her, I've finally found Ladybug. It's all too coincidental."

"Perhaps it was your meet-cute."

"Meet-what?"

"Meet-cute." Plagg announced for a second time. Adrien didn't get it the first time so he wasn't too sure how the kwami had expected him to get it if he just repeated it. 

"Oh ok." Adrien responded with a nod and eyebrow lift, before turning and continuing with his investigation. It was Monday morning and really he should be looking at the final designs for the Spring line, unfortunately this seemed a lot more important.

"You still don't get it do you, you dumb ass." 

"Hey stinky! Leave my beautifully toned buttocks out of this." 

Plagg snorted and carried on explaining.

"A meet cute is a scene in which the two people who may form a future romantic couple meet for the first time, typically under unusual, humorous, or "cute" circumstances. Just like in romantic comedies." Plagg grabbed another piece of cheese and shoved it in his mouth. This kwami and his cheese! Adrien dreaded to think how much he's spent over the years on his not-so-pet of a cat.

"So you think me and this girl will become a romantic couple?" 

Plagg went to speak and an array of different bubbles flew out of his mouth.

"It was her! I knew it!"

"I didn't say that!" Plagg covered himself up quickly.

"You also didn't deny it, because you can't!" Adrien glared at his kwami, what was he playing at?

"Well, I just want to know about what's happening with Pig-tails?" Adrien looked at him in curiosity. What was his sudden interest with Marinette. He knew Plagg always liked her, he just wasn't quite sure why, or where the adoration had suddenly came from. Adrien sighed and placed his hands over his eyes.

"Oh, God! I'm in love with two girls Plagg! What the hell am I going to do?"

A brief knock at the door ended the conversation.

"Come in." Adrien demanded, watching Plagg fly to his favourite hiding place. 

"Mr Agreste, a young lady dropped in a portfolio this morning. A very attractive young lady, I might add. Long black hair, beautiful blue eyes." Adrien rolled his beautiful green eyes as his personal assistant carried on speaking. Ms. Janice was a fantastic assistant. She really looked out for him, even in the love department. She was around forty years old and desperate to marry Adrien off, but only to someone worthy.

Lifting himself out his chair, he made his way over to her. The portfolio was in a beautiful leather folder. It almost looked Chinese. Taking it from Janice's hands, Adrien gently brushed his own over the top. This was amazing. It was pulling him right in, drawing his eyes to each and every crevice. Even though he hadn't even opened it yet, he was completely mesmerised.

He made his way back to his desk and placed it delicately on the top of a section of paperwork. Not being able to hold in the smile as he turned page after page, looking at each and every design. They were beautiful. Unexplainably, beautiful. 

"What was her name? The girl that dropped this off?" Adrien croaked out. His body began to react strangely. He swore he knew who it was, the exceptionally talented designer ... but something just didn't make sense. Something didn't quite connect in his brain. The folder reminded him of a book he collected off the floor yesterday for her, but the designs. They were purely breath taking, purely his other her.

He stopped at a dress. The skirt was layered in a deep chocolate brown chiffon, and the samples of the material stapled next to it were stunning. The layers created a short drape at the front and a long one at the back edged in what looked to be golden thread. It was the tops detailing he couldn't take his eyes off though. Something about it had him transfixed, it seemed to take him into a trance. 

The outline effect was one he'd definitely seen before. He just couldn't seem to place it. The swirls and sharp edges represented a familiar pattern he'd forgotten about. A familiar pattern he was reaching into the depths of my mind for. Adrien knew he had seen this in his youth, had he seen it again yesterday?

"She didn't leave one. She said she'd like you to look at her work anonymously before speaking to you about possibilities."

"Offer her a job. She can start tomorrow. I want to commission these designs."

"She didn't leave a number either." Adrien looked up with his jaw gapping open. 

"So we finally have a designer who could easily rival what Gabriel produced and we don't know her name, and we can't contact her?" 

"Well ... when you put it that way?" 

Adrien dropped his head onto the table with a loud bang. This was what he needed, not the throbbing headache that was starting up but this woman, whoever she may be, was needed for the company. But again fate had a funny twist in the story.

"She is coming back though." Adrien's head shot up from the desk. 

"Continue." 

"Well, she seemed talented enough and she was extremely beautiful. I thought she could be a good match for you. She was so sweet, honestly Mr Agreste. I think you should give this one a try."

"Thank you, Janice. But please can you continue your story." 

He couldn't help the exasperated sigh coming out of his mouth. This woman was relentless. She seemed to forget that he had only just turned twenty, not twenty-nine, and had enough on his plate without an added extra unknown woman to try and woo. Adrien finally had a possible designer that could make the company boom, and that was the priority at the moment.

'Gabriel' hadn't gone too far downhill since the whole Hawk Moth reveal, mainly due to Adrien taking it over so quickly and positively, and also renaming the brand. 'Agreste'. They'd also moved from just male clothing onto women's too. It was still just launching and they needed someone to hold the flag for it. What also helped the company was how Adrien had turned against his father. It didn't need to go down the way it did, but he could and would never forgive his father for putting so many people in significant danger.

"I've booked her in on your first available appointment. Thursday at eleven-thirty am." Adrien nodded at Janice. This was good. This was very good.

"Excellent. Thank you Janice. Can you book me out the office for a couple of hours? I'll be taking this designer to a lunch. She needs the full begging treatment." He smiled up at Janice and saw her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

"Of course, Sir! The only other meeting you have that day is the board conference. That should be finished by the time this designer comes in though." 

"Thank you." 

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mr Agreste?" He looked around his office, and his eyes fell on the two different yellow samples that sat in front of him.

"Yes actually. Which yellow is your favourite?" Adrien held them both up to see. Honestly, he believed they looked exactly the same. He couldn't tell you what the difference was between the two.

"You can't see a difference can you?" She questioned him smirking. 

"You know me too well."

She laughed and walked over to check the materials. Adrien watched closely as she took them from his hands and looked at them in front of the floor to ceiling glass window. 

"Go with sample B. It's not as see-through as A."

"Thank you very much." In classic Chat Noir style, Adrien bowed down towards her, causing her to laugh again.

"You're such a sweet boy, Adrien. You're doing a great job." 

"That means a lot." His smile faltered as she left the room. He needed this designer to be as incredible as her work looks. 

Marinette. The designs had to be Marinette, but everything was so similar to the books he saw yesterday. If he was being honest, he was sure he saw this specific one.

Wiping his hand over his chin, he could feel the start of stubble appearing over his usually pristine face. The past twenty four hours had been crazy. The conversation with Tom. The meeting with 'Ladybug'. The meeting with Nino, and now this. A mysterious designer who was incredible.

Yesterday was still playing on his mind. Not just the girl but Nino. He was refusing to believe he was going to be a father. He was drunk when they met at nine in the morning. Adrien ended up having to get coffees from a nearby vendor and sit on a bench. There's no way they would have been accepted into an upmarket cafe. He needed to start sobering up.

_"I don't know if I even trust that it's mine. We'd fallen out, a month later she's pregnant. It just doesn't make sense, and we both know she had slept with someone else."_

The words rang in his ears as fresh as they did yesterday. Adrien needed Marinette back. He couldn't sort this out himself. 

Finding his phone on his desk he decided to message Nino again.

_Move in with me. Let me help you get back on your feet. You've helped me numerous times, please let me repay the favour. A._

Nino had admitted he wasn't getting gigs and that he was living back with his parents. He'd even dropped out of university. He needed help, he needed support and Adrien wanted to be there for him. 

Two messages signalled their arrival on Adrien's phone. One from Nino and one from an unknown number. He'd deal with Nino first before uncovering who the unknown was. Usually it was a fan girl trying to get a date with him, or some sort of invitation to spend the night with him.

_I've seen your place man. It'll depress me more than I already am._

Adrien couldn't deny that. It was horrendous, however Chloé and Felix had mentioned holiday decorations going up today. Perhaps that will give the mansion a more inviting feeling.

_Chloé and Felix are Christmasfying the house as we speak. Please don't leave me alone with them, they're gross._

It took Nino a couple of seconds to respond. Adrien hadn't even had time to think about the second message waiting in his inbox.

_Fine! But if we're watching a film I'm not snuggling you just because you feel lonely._

That sounded more like the Nino he knew and loved.

_Deal! I'll be home around 7pm, see you then._

Ok, so that was kind of a start to helping them. Not massive, but he could start neatening Nino up and getting him sober. Then he'd think about the next step from there, hopefully with a small bluenette's help.

Adrien looked out over the hustle and bustle of Paris. You could tell the Christmas season had began. Decorations lined the darkening streets, as shoppers scurried around with bags of presents. It was full on scarf and gloves weather and resting on the coat rack near the window was one of the best presents Adrien had ever received. His wonderful blue scarf. Alya finally let out to him it was from Marinette. Adrien believed he should have guessed really. Only Mari would do something so kind, caring and personal.

He opened up the messages on his phone again, pulling up the unknown number. Then, his heart fully skipped a beat.

_Hi, just wanted to send over my number incase you ever wanted to go for that coffee. From, Clumsy Girl._

No-one could wipe the smile from Adrien's face. She'd messaged him. Now Adrien could finally see if she was Ladybug. For the first time in three hundred and three days his heart felt whole again.


	4. Tuesday 4th December [Marinette]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Marinette and she’s about to pay a visit to her BFF. Hopefully Alya will forgive her for leaving.

Marinette's parents were ecstatic that she was finally home and it felt so good to be back in her own comfy bed with her huge cat pillow. The beds at the temple were minimal and Marinette was surprised that she hadn't developed some sort of back issue. 

Yesterday, Marinette had finally built the courage to drop her portfolio off to Adrien's assistant. She still wasn't quite ready to see him yet, and Alya was her main priority. They'd managed to schedule her an appointment with him on Thursday, she prayed it would be a nice surprise. 

Marinette's parents had great pleasure in filling her in on Adrien's visits to the bakery. It seemed as though he was really missing her and she couldn't help but wonder what his life had been like these past months. Not a day went by when I didn't think of him. He was her usual first morning thought, with Chat taking her last.

Finally, Marinette was on her way to see her best friend joined by her new phone. The phone didn't leave her hand, especially since the conversations she had started with Mr Handsome, as named in her phone. He had been entertaining with his texting and for some reason she craved it. He was smooth, flirty and reminded her so much of her kitty. The possibility of literally stumbling on him gave her a thrill. There just seemed to be something, something Miraculous. She pulled out her phone to see one message waiting for her. 

_Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?_

Marinette snorted causing the people walking around her to give her strange looks. She shyly lowered her face into her scarf as she thought of a reply back. Cheesy pick up lines ... great! Marinette realised that she really seemed to attract a certain type of guy. Pouting, she considered what to respond. 

Talking to this guy last night really made her feel like she knew him. Honestly, she was starting to believe in placing a bet that she did. 

_Don't kid yourself, this fallen angel has a devilish streak ... and I look amazing in red 😜_

This new found confidence had her lifting her chin high and stalking through the centre of Paris. Marinette was on her way to see Alya and was surprised to find she'd moved back in with her parents. Before she'd left, Marinette was sure Alya and Nino had put down a deposit on an apartment.

As her phone signalled again, she couldn't help smile. He really was relentless.

_I'm sure you do! But you should see me in black 😉_

Her heart caught in her throat. This was getting too close to the cuff. She'd tried to speak to Tikki about it yet her room ended up filled with bubbles. She'd missed Chat so much and was counting down the hours until she could see him. He held such an immense part of her heart, she wished she hadn't been such a fool when she was younger. 

In usual 'Marinette in Paris' fashion she wasn't paying attention, causing her to end up with her face in the chest of a rather tall male.

"Well, if it isn't Marinette. The magicians assistant."

Looking up, Marinette met beautiful ice blue eyes. He hadn't aged a day. Just a couple more piercings and a neck tattoo.

"Luka? Oh my-"

Stretching forward, Marinette wrapped her arms tightly around his body. At least this time, bumping into someone didn't end up with her on the floor. It was so good to see him again. Perhaps it was a coincidence that he was the first friend she'd bumped into since she had returned home.

"I've missed your hugs." He sighed into her strawberry scented hair. "Let's take a look at you?"

He moved Marinette back a couple of steps by her shoulders and she couldn't help but blush at the scrutiny he was giving her. Luka was a very special friend. He was Marinette's civilian Chat Noir ... ok that wasn't a fair, Adrien was her civilian Chat Noir but Luka was a firm second place. He had helped her a lot. 

Giggling at his stares she decided to do a little spin in front of him causing him to laugh.

"You look wonderful! Your hair really suits you long."

"Thanks," Marinette responded, "I didn't get chance to cut it whilst I was away so I just let it grow, I'm quite fond of it." She let out a laugh, everything was so easy and comfortable around Luka. Even after the time gap.

"Have you still got the same number? Perhaps we can hang out sometime and catch up?" 

"Actually, I lost my phone, but I do have a new one. Here." She pulled out her phone and handed it over to Luka so he could input his own number in. She could feel her smile expanding, perhaps she'd missed Luka more than I'd thought. 

"Drop me a text Mari, and we'll go for dinner or something."

"Sounds great. Well I best be going." Stepping forward again she gave him another tight embrace. "I'll text you later." 

"I'll look forward to it." 

His heart melting smile kept her attention as she continued to walk. 

_Oh Luka! What are you doing to my poor heart?_

Another fifteen minutes of walking and finally Marinette had made it to Alya's apartment. Taking a deep breath she steadied her nerves. This was not going to go well. She could already tell. Marinette was scared, she had pretty much abandoned her with no word and not just as Marinette, but as Ladybug too. With one more deep steadying breath, she was ready to meet her fate. 

Making her way to Alya's parents door, Marinette noticed all the Christmas decorations lining the hallways. She always loved this time of year. 

Finally stopping outside the chosen door she knocked five times in her signature way. Herself and Alya always had matching knocks; different ones for different occasions too.

The door opened to reveal ...

"Alya?"

She was wearing sweats and looked ... big. Like huge. What the hell had happened whilst Marinette was away? Alya looked rough, as though she'd not slept in weeks, and her eyes were rimmed with red. Had she been crying?

The two girls stood staring at each other for a number of minutes. Marinette wasn't entirely sure if she was going to be slapped, or have the door slammed in her face. What took her by surprise was Alya's actual reaction. She dived into her best friends arms and cried. 

"Hey, Alya honey. Calm down. What's wrong?" 

Pushing Alya backwards into her parents apartment, Marinette closed the door. The apartment was quiet, she guessed Alya's parents and sisters were out at work and school retrospectively. 

"Mari, I can't ... I don't ..." Alya was chocking on her words as she tried to speak. Marinette was struggling to stop her own tears from spilling from her eyes. She'd done this ... this was her own stupid fault.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault!" 

"Don't you dare say that Mari! You had no choice in the matter? You had to leave!"

"W-W-what? How do you? What?"

"I know your Ladybug. I figured it out when you both disappeared. I'm just so glad you're back. I need you so much."

"Come and sit down and I'll make us a drink. What would you like?" She walked Alya deeper into the room and seated her to on the sofa before making the short distance to the kitchen. 

"A hot chocolate with a slice of lemon." Turning around sharply, Marinette glared at her friend, raising her eyebrows. 

"What are you? Pregnant?" Suddenly Alya crumbled down again into tears.

"Oh my Lord, you are!" Marinette ran the distance back to her friend and scooped her into a tight hug. Marinette Dupain-Cheng believed she deserved a medal for being the worlds worst best friend. How could Alya ever forgive her for leaving?

"How far are you? Marinette asked, tentatively. 

"I'm due this month." 

Alya rested her head on her best friends shoulder as the tears flowed freely down her face ... again. She was beginning to wonder how many tears she could actually create.

"So I take it you're not in university anymore?" 

She shook her head and Marinette stood up again.

"I'm going to make us both a hot chocolate and then you're going to tell me everything." Alya nodded in agreement before grabbing a tissue from the box in front of her. Marinette couldn't believe it, her friend was pregnant at nineteen years old. 

This was not part of Alya's plan and Marinette was quite sure the effect was both on her physical and mental wellbeing. Only one question rang in her head though, where the hell was Nino?

Bringing the hot chocolates back, Marinette placed them on the table and turned back to her friend offering her arms out again. Alya fell into them, eyes dry from all the tears she'd already spilt. 

"I'm so sorry Alya, I should have been here to help and support you. I'm such a terrible friend."

"Don't worry about it. Adrien's been around helping whenever he can. I just feel bad though, he should be out enjoying his life and instead he's checking up on his mess of a friend. I'm trying to not rely on him so much. It's not fair to him."

"He really is a saint, isn't he?" Marinette couldn't help the smile creep across her face. It seems Adrien was still the same as before. As for everyone else, well it's time for Alya to start the story. 

"The story isn't big and it isn't grand. To be honest it was all a mistake. We'd all gone to watch Kitty Section perform, and I drank way too much. I had an argument with Nino and next thing I know I'm pregnant."

Marinette knitted her eyebrows together completely confused. What was she trying to tell her?

"So ... so ... is it Nino's?"

"I don't know, Mari. I really don't know." She looked down at the floor and Marinette's heart broke even more for her friend. 

"Who's is it then?" 

Alya looked at her and bit onto her lower lip. Quickly grabbing her drink and taking a gulp before belching in response.

"That's the thing. I don't know. The one guy who it might be has agreed to take a paternity test once the baby is born, but Nino ... he won't talk to me Mari! He hasn't spoken to me in months. The only time I know anything about him is when Adrien fills me in." 

Adrien's name had been mentioned numerous times and Marinette couldn't help the thought running through her head. Was he the second option for the father? 

"Alya, could the baby be?" This was awkward, one of the most awkward conversations of her life. Marinette really didn't know how she would feel if Alya had slept with Adrien. Even though the crush had died down on him a lot, what if he was the father of her best friends baby? Marinette knew it would hurt. It would hurt a lot.

"Could it be Adrien's?" Alya looked at Marinette blankly for a couple of sections before her face creased into one of pure joy and laughter. Marinette sat shocked at her friends sudden outburst.

"Wow! Really? You'd think Adrien would just sleep with anyone? Can you not remember what sunshine boy was like? I still don't think he has had his first real kiss. I mean Kagami's been patient with him, but you can't blame her for dumping him, twice, because he won't kiss her on the lips."

"Is he single then?" Marinette couldn't help but bite her lower lip as a rush started up in her stomach as she thought about her old crush, which she thought she was over ... the boy with the golden hair and mesmerising eyes.

"Oh yes! I personally think his obsession with a small bluenette has kept him from moving on." She nudged Marinette in the shoulder causing the said bluenette to almost spontaneously combust. 

Me? Could she be implying me?

"Have you seen him yet?" She asks.

"No. But I have a job interview at 'Agreste' on Thursday. I'm hoping to surprise him."

"You're looking wonderful Mari, he's going to fall at your feet."

Years ago Marinette would have easily crumbled at that statement but for some reason now, it just didn't effect her the way it used to. She would admit honestly that her feelings for him hadn't gone and she had an idea that once she'd seen him it'd all come flooding back. But now there were Chat and, perhaps, also Luka?

"So miss Ladybug. How was your training?" It was great to have some of the old Alya creeping back into conversation and Marinette couldn't help smile at her. 

"I will explain everything when you tell me who the other father might be? Alya please, I want to be able to help but I will need to know everything." 

The smile left her face in a flash and she looked down at her hands.

She mumbled a name but Marinette couldn't quite hear her.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Marinette questioned again, bending down to her level.

Alya looked straight into Marinette's eyes with such sorrow and regret. Then she spoke. The name she said knocked the breath out of Marinette, never would she have guessed this name. Alya sighed and then opened her mouth.

"Luka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting already. 
> 
> I love Christmas and wanted to share something special! Thank you all <3


	5. Wednesday 5th December [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino drops in on Adrien at work, delivering informations which could go either way.

Adrien looked at the clock and watched it countdown the minutes until he could leave. Even though he was the CEO he made sure he worked a similar time pattern to the other members of staff. He wanted to show them that he was there to support them, that he was one of them and that he worked hard too. 

From the moment he took over 'Agreste' he never had any issues with the other members of the team, to his face anyway. As far as he was concerned Adrien knew his employees saw him as firm but fair, and they respected that, especially as it was his business. 

"What you thinking about?" Plagg appeared as if from nowhere. The little Kwami was getting into a lot of mischief recently and Adrien was tempted to take the ring off when he was at work. It was a risky choice but if there was one more cheese stained garment, the kwami was going on house arrest.

"I'm thinking about when I can get out of here." The noise leaving Plagg's mouth was similar to a wrong answer on 'Family Fued'.

"You're a shocking liar, Adrien." The two stubborn friends sat having a stare off. Plagg was not going to let this go, he wanted to hear it from his wielders mouth. His dumb, oblivious wielders mouth. 

"You just want me to say it so you can make fun of me, don't you?"

"Me? Do that? Whatever!" 

"Fine. I'm thinking about the girls." Adrien sighed leaving his elbows on his desk and placing his face in his hands.

"And which girls would they be? Kagami, Chloé and Lila?" 

Adrien bared his teeth in a growl at his kwami. Honestly, Plagg would not give it up. Yes, Adrien had girls after him ... and no, they were never the ones he wanted. 

"Sometimes I wish I could have Tikki for a week. She seems so sweet compared to you."

"I'm a God of destruction! How else do you expect me to act?"

Adrien twisted his head to the side to see his small annoying friend. He knew him so well now.

"I can't get them out my head, Plagg. I just ... texting this person who I think is Ladybug is bringing older feelings to the surface and then I feel guilty because all I want to do is see Mari and go back to where we were before she left. God, I'm a mess."

"Yes you are." Plagg sat back against Adrien's pen pot with both his hand stumps resting on his full belly. He yawned causing a breeze of Camembert to almost make Adrien pass out.

"Geez! Will you brush your teeth?"

"Have you thought about when Mari see's Luka again? He's been working out a lot, you know." Plagg was really pushing it and the kwami full well knew it. But he wasn't going to deny the joy he was having at the moment. Adrien threatened a lot but never went through with them, Plagg knew he was safe to tease.

Plagg just wanted Adrien to finally piece the puzzle together so they could all be a nice happy family; himself, his sugar cube, Adrien and Marinette. He couldn't wait to get his daily cheese bread and melted cheese balls, and Adrien could get him daily dosage of the girl his life has revolved around for such a long time. 

As carefree as Plagg liked to make it seem he was extremely curious about how she got on at the Guardian training. He had no doubts she'd ace it. He loved Master Fu, they all did, but it was also said between the kwami's how intense the power was between the new Cat and Bug owners. Creating incredible possibilities. Oh well, he'll just have to wait for tomorrow at pig tails house and quiz the others.

"Yes," Adrien said, sitting back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. "We attend the same gym remember." 

Adrien had to admit, Luka was making a lot of muscle and, ultimately, looking good for it. However, he didn't have Adrien's energy or extra curricular activity to help boost the muscle. He was nowhere near the size of Adrien, and that's the way he liked it. No way he would let his main competition get more muscular than himself. 

"Don't worry Adrien, you're still looking good. Even if you hair line is receding." Plagg flew off laughing as Adrien considered the different curse words he could use for the worthless Kwami.

**Ding!**

Adrien jumped onto his phone and pulled up his messages.

_How's your day? X_

So simple, yet his heart raced. He was texting a random girl yet he couldn't help but feel like he'd hit the jackpot.

"What she say then, lover boy?" 

"Plagg, seriously mind your own business." 

"What did she look like again? Hair as dark as night, beautiful body and I'm guessing blue eyes. You know, your usually type."

Adrien rolled his eyes at his kwami. Who cares if he had a type? He couldn't help who he found attractive. Though, it wasn't just that. He was enjoying the chats. Her personality and having someone other that Felix and Chloé to talk to.

_I'm very well thank you, and how about you? X_

He quickly typed a message and sent it back. He really didn't want to look like he was some sort of perve, but he wanted to know more about her. The more they spoke the more natural everything felt. 

Putting his phone down he pulled the portfolio over of his mysterious designer. He'd already pinpointed around six designs to be put into production ASAP. This girl had serious skills, yet she was hiding herself. He couldn't understand.

"Still thinking thats pigtails?" Plagg asked seating himself on the table next to the folder. 

"Something about it just screams, Mari! It's an absolute work of art." Adrien continued his look through as Plagg looked with him.

Suddenly, Plagg let out a gasped cough. Adrien shot his head over to face his kwami noticing the look on Plagg's face. Adrien noticed he'd stopped on the brown dress again, the same brown dress which pulled his attention the first time he saw it. The little cat kwami's eyes were wide and he was frozen to the spot. 

"What do you know?" Adrien grabbed his kwami and lifted him up to face him. 

"Don't know what you're on about!" 

"Don't lie to me Plagg, you're awful at it!" Adrien glared down at the kwami hoping for an answer. Adrien knew he knew something he didn't and he wasn't sharing. Before Plagg had chance to try another lie, the door to Adrien's office was met with five long knocks.

"This conversation is not over!" Realising his kwami so the black fur ball could hide Adrien stood up straightening his suit and tie before making his way to the door.

As he pulled it open it revealed his best friend, who again was struggling to stand on his own two feet. 

"Addddddrrriiieeeennnn!" Nino fell forward, luckily being caught by his six foot friend. 

"Nino, you're drunk again."

"I saw _him!_ " Him? Who did Nino mean? It was said with such disgust and venom Adrien wasn't sure if his father had escaped and Hawk Moth was back.

"Come and sit down." As Adrien guided Nino to the sofa hidden in the corner of his office he called out for his assistant to bring in a glass of water. Seating himself next to Nino, he thanked Janice as she handed over the drink to Nino, forcing him to take big long gulps.

"You calm man?" Adrien looked at a defeated man. Elbows on the knees and head in his hands. Looking him over, Adrien wondered how they'd ever got to this point.

_It's because Marinette wasn't around._

Adrien sighed knowing that so much pressure couldn't be put on one person, but if only she was there with them. If only she was there the night they were at the concert when the argument went down. She would have stopped it, she would have solved it. She always had a plan. 

As the thoughts ran through his head he made a mental note to speak to Marinette alone tomorrow when he went to her parents. They could sort this out together. They could fix it. 

Nino nodded in response to Adrien's last question. He was finally ready to talk.

"I saw _Luka!_ He was out with that brunette model he's seeing. He saw me and gave me this look. This overly sympathetic look, as if he felt sorry for me." Nino let out a snort. "How can he feel sorry for me? He doesn't even know me dude! He sleeps with my girlfriend, impregnates her and then sods off to the next groupie throwing themselves at him. And then ... and then ..." Nino snorted and looked directly into Adrien's eyes.

"And then he has the decency to say it's because he missed Mari so much!" 

Adrien's stomach dropped. He knew there were underlying feelings between the both of them but he didn't realise that Luka still actively loved Marinette. To be honest though, he wasn't surprised. It was Marinette they were on about, kind, caring, beautiful Marinette. Nino noticed the change in Adrien's mood.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to bring that up."

Adrien nodded. 

"Don't worry about it! It's not like we were together or anything. It's just another dream in the pipeline." Smiling, Adrien smacked a friendly hand on Nino's back. He was quite sure now everyone knew about his love for Marinette, well everyone but her. 

**Ding!**

Adrien's phone pulled him out of his Marinette love bubble. He slowly pulled it out of his pocket and hid it from Nino's eyes. 

_I'm ok. I have a big job interview tomorrow which is making me nervous ... and I don't know why I just told you that._

Adrien quickly placed his hand over his mouth, hiding the smile from Nino.

_I'm glad you've shared. Please let me know how you get on. They would be insane not to hire you. You're paw-sitively paw-some!_

"What you smiling about?" Nino questioned. Adrien moved his hand from his mouth so he could speak.

"Nino, have you ever heard of a meet cute?"


	6. Thursday 6th December [Marinette]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien meet again ... but not without a second Meet Cute.

"It's so hard to get used to normal clothes again." Marinette looked in the mirror turning side to side. She'd made a new dress for the interview. Maroon with a pink silk bow at the front in the middle. The dress was mid length and she supported it with thick black tights, a long length pink cotton coat and her pink scarf. 

"Marinette you look wonderful." Tikki, being as supportive as always came to her wielders side showering her with compliments and gushes. She knew Marinette was nervous about this. It was obvious, what Tikki was yet to get out of her holder was whether the nerves came from the job at stake or the male ex-model she was about to reconnect with. 

**Ding!**

"He's text again, Tikki." The smile on her face was second to none. For some reason Marinette now found herself enjoying texting this person and interacting with them. There was just something so right and so natural. She'd never felt this free before. 

Tikki however knew exactly why Marinette was enjoying her correspondence with this 'unknown male', and she believed it had something to do with it being Marinette's long time crush, partner, best friend, school mate, soul mate ... etc. The list was endless. 

_Good luck today, I'll keep everything crossed for you. Including my eyes._

Marinette let out a chuckle as she text her thank yous back, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed than she did five minutes ago. She gave herself one last look over, an extra spray of perfume and then nodded. She was ready. Ready to see Adrien and hopefully persuade him to give her a job. 

As Marinette stepped down into the bakery she noticed her parents huddled in a quiet chatter to each other.

"I'm off now." Marinette spoke making the Dupain-Cheng's jump apart. 

"You look lovely honey." Sabine pulled herself together quickly and made her way over to gush at her daughters stunning outfit. 

"Thanks Maman." Marinette placed a soft kiss on her mother's cheek before moving towards her father. 

"If Adrien doesn't give you a job then tell him he's no longer welcome for dinner." Marinette smiled at her big Weredad and gave him a kiss on the cheek too.

"I doubt you'd give him up that easy."

Tom looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You're right. I'd just starving him of his favourite croissants for a week." Laughing again she took her father into her arms. Engulfing him in a large hug. Adrien had still been a frequent visitor, yet Marinette made sure she stayed out the way.

"I love you, Papa." Tom stroked down his daughters hair before placing a kiss on her temple. He couldn't understand how she'd grown into this amazing woman, who definitely didn't need his help. 

He sighed and made his way to his wife, both watching as their superhero daughter went out to get her first real job. She never failed to amaze them. They just wished she didn't have to grow up so quickly.

As Marinette stepped out the metro station she took a deep breath. This was it. She was seeing not only her best friend but also, hopefully, taking a giant step towards her future. 

She entered the 'Agreste' building and for the second time that week was in awe at the floor to ceiling windows and, black and green colour interior. She looked around and noticed the change in the logo. It was oddly familiar with its circles and sharp lines. She felt like she'd seen it before and it meant something to her. A bit like her brown dress.

"Oh hello again." An older lady walked over to her and Marinette recognised her from her first trip into this building.

"Ms. Janice, is it?" 

"Yes dear, I'm Mr Agreste's personal assistant. Please follow me." Ms. Janice took Marinette to a desk at the front of the building and signed her in. Marinette could feel her bravado begin to fade, what if Adrien hated her for using him this way? The reason she'd sent her portfolio in first was to make sure he saw her work before deciding whether she was worth the shot.

Most of her new designs were based on what she'd seen during her training. The colours, the patterns, and the aesthetic. She was proud of her work and prayed Adrien liked it too. 

Marinette followed the lady to, what she guessed, was Adrien's private floor. As the doors of the elevator opened Marinette was blown away. It was stunning. Pictures of previous campaigns lined the walls including those Adrien had participated in himself. She removed her coat as she began to look at the photographs, slinging it over her forearm.

"Handsome isn't he? He's changed a lot since these were taken though. Much more manly now." Janice fawned over Adrien's pictures. 

"Probably doesn't help the amount of pastries he eats."

"What doesn't help is the personal ties he has with the best bakery in Paris." As Marinette turned towards the new voice, she moved swiftly and, in true Marinette style, off balance. 

She collided into the hard body of Adrien Agreste. Her long term crush and best friend. As Marinette started her apology, Adrien let out a few choice words making her wince. Looking straight into his torso, she noticed the coffee stained white shirt. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet his, which surprisingly were filled with joy.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You really do know how to make an entrance."

"Adrien, I am so so sorry!" He let out a lighthearted laugh and signalled for her to follow him into his office.

"I would give you a hug but I don't want to mess up your pretty dress so please excuse me one minute." He indicated to her to sit on the sofa as he made his way to the wardrobe situated in his room. 

What happened next made Marinette go lightheaded and maybe drool a little. He was taking off his shirt to replace it with a new one. 

"I think I know what you've been up to over the past ten months." Marinette spoke without thinking and Adrien looked back at her over his shoulder a smile spread across his lips. 

"Are you eyeing me up Mari? Because flattery won't help you get a job here." Marinette turned red at his words. She didn't want him to think she was flirting with him to get a job. 

"I didn't mean ... I ... it's just ... you!" Closing his wardrobe door he walked over to Marinette and took her hands in his, pulling her into his height. 

"You're cute when you get flustered. I've missed you so much." He swept her into his arms and clung on like she would disappear any minute. 

"I've missed you too." She closed her eyes and allowed her body to mould against his familiar smell overpowering her senses. It was amazing how well they fit together, especially now he was seriously built ... and, if possible, even more gorgeous.

"Now about the job." He let go of her and she audibly gulped, scared of what he was going to say. "Can you start on Monday? There are several of your designs I want to put into production, they just need a few tweaks." 

"Are you being serious?" She was gobsmacked. She didn't have to persuade him or anything.

"Of course, you're amazing at what you do Mari. I've wanted you to work here since I took over the place. You deserve it!" 

Marinette thought her face was going to split from the smile. Launching forwards, she took Adrien into another hug, giggling loudly as he picked her up and spun her around. 

"Right, Madam Dupain-Cheng. I hope you're not going to get bored of me because I've got us lunch reservations, and your Maman has invited me to dinner this evening." 

"Lunch? Really?"

"Oh yes, of course. I needed to woo the new designer who was going to come and work for me and make me millions." 

"Then please woo away!" Where the hell? Had that came from? If there was one thing Marinette wasn't, it was confident in front of Adrien. She looked at him as he stood grinning back at her. She didn't know if her heart could take it. Following him out the room, they walked in silence to a local restaurant and were seated at their pre-booked table. 

Saying their thanks to the waiter they browsed over the menus.

"So ..." Adrien was first to break the silence.

"So ..." she smiled back at him. 

"What's life been like since you came home? As much as I loved your pigtails, your hair now is just beautiful."

She placed the menu down and looked him in the eyes, as her face received a light dusting of pink. His beautiful, bright green eyes stared back at her. In that moment, Marinette knew any thought that she was over him was a complete lie. She had to admit everything, every tiny little feeling came back full force.

"It's been interesting so far. I'm hoping now I've seen you and Alya, I can start making visits to the others." 

"You've seen Alya then?" He winced as he asked her with one eye slightly closed.

"I have ... and I was extremely shocked. I just can't believe she'd been pregnant all this time and I had no idea. I'm such a terrible friend." Marinette played with the cutlery on the table next to her. Twisting and spinning it.

"Don't blame yourself. You had things to do. It's about time you did something for yourself." Marinette knew he was right. He always was, but that didn't stop the constant guilt she had over her best friends messed up love life.

"If I'd been here though she never would have slept with him, and I saw him a couple of days ago and we were going to arrange going for something to eat together. I can't even look him in the eye now. Knowing that they've, and he's ..." suddenly a shiver ran down her spine. Before she could travel more into emotional turmoil she was saved by a very enthusiastic and, dare she say, beautiful looking waitress.

"A bottle of Pinot please and two chicken salads." He spoke without taking his eyes off Marinette's. She felt exposed by his glare and her cheeks began to flame up.

The waitress nodded and walked away. Seemingly upset that Adrien never spoke to her.

"Mari, came down. Who's he?"

"You know the possible other father to the baby." 

"You know who he is?" Even though Adrien knew Alya had slept with Luka, he wasn't sure she'd come straight out and tell Marinette.

"Yes. Alya told me." Adrien looked thoughtfully at Marinette.

"If he makes you feel uncomfortable, please don't meet up with him. I know you were good friends with Luka, and maybe more, but this is a big change between the two of you."

Marinette let out a sigh, he was right. Of course he was. When was he ever wrong?

"You're right, I don't think I could date someone my best friend has slept with." Marinette started to giggle and Adrien smiled at the woman making the Angelic noises in front of him.

"I ... thought it might be yours." She continued through her smirk.

"What was mine? The baby?" Adrien stared wide eyed at Marinette. 

"I'm sorry, but Alya was saying how amazing and supportive you've been and my thoughts got carried away from me." 

Two wine glasses were placed in front of them along with their food. Adrien thanked the waitress before taking a quick swig. Again, not giving the waitress any chance to speak to him. 

"I still haven't even kissed anyone, yet you've got me making babies with one of our best friends. MY best friends girlfriend."

"She just spoke about you so admiringly Adrien, I couldn't help but think you two ... you know." Marinette could feel her cheeks blushing and decided it was time for her to swallow some of her own alcohol.

"I'm just a nice guy, Mari. I like to help our friends. Talking of which, Nino has moved into the mansion with me."

"You still live there?" Marinette was shocked. She was sure he would have left after everything he found out about his father.

"Yeah. Chloé and, unbelievably, Felix live with me." 

"No way!"

"Yes way!" 

"Chloé and Felix? Geez, what else have I missed?"

"Apart from the obsession with your parents bakery, nothing for me. I have really missed my partner in crime though." He lifted his wine glass and toasted Marinette. She smiled and lifted hers in response.

"Well, at least we can take over the fashion world together now." 

"That we can, M'l - Marinette. Here's to 'Agreste' and its newest super member" They clinked their glasses and took a sip of the sweet wine, eyes firmly locked into an intense but happy gaze.

_What was he about to say?_ She couldn't help but wonder.

They began to eat in a comfortable silence. Every now and then she'd look at him. His brows were creased and she knew that look. He was planning something.

"Ok, Mari, hear me out." Adrien placed his knife and fork down and looked to Marinette quizzically.

"Shoot."

"We need to get Alya and Nino back together. Well as least to talk. It's been hell without you here and I really need your help."

"Alya was not in the best of ways."

"Exactly, so let's do it. Operation 'Kiss-mas'?"

"What kind of name is that?" Marinette couldn't control the laughter.

"What? It's an awesome name for an awesome plan!"

"If you say so Sunshine."

"That hurts! That really hurts." They both began to laugh as Marinette nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, I'm in. Let's do it. Let's get them to talk."

"Operation kiss-mas?" Adrien asked.

"Operation kiss-mas!" Marinette replied.

He held his fist out and she unconsciously pounded it. Just like she did with _him._

The two spent the rest of the day together, reminiscing, catching up and planning their operation. Marinette thought of all the unsuccessful attempts her friends had tried with her and Adrien, and decided this was going to work. 

Step number one - get them in the same room for more than three minutes.

As the day came to a close, Marinette gave Adrien a piece of paper containing her new phone number. Little did either know the effect this one little number would have on the remainder of the year.


	7. Friday 7th December [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realisation hits hard and a character changes his approach.

He didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep, and he knew he was going to look a disaster for most of the day. It was her. Ladybug, Marinette, the clumsy girl ... everything linked together like an extremely simple dot-to-dot puzzle. How had he not seen it sooner? It was so obvious it made his heart, and his head hurt. 

She was never just a friend and he knew that. However, now he understood the sheer ferociousness of why he missed her so much. Why he missed them both. He understood why she was his sun and Ladybug was his moon, why she was the first and last thing he thought of each day. She completed him. He couldn't be more ecstatic if he'd won the lottery. Of course he always knew Ladybug was amazing but now with the combination of Marinette, she was no less than a freaking Goddess.

"You look awful!" Plagg flew and sat next to his chosen. Adrien was seated in his desk chair looking through Marinette's instagram. He just couldn't get his head around the past seven days. 

"I haven't slept." 

"I can tell that." Plagg grabbed a piece of his Camembert and swallowed it all. 

"What should I do?"

"Don't ask me! You never listen to what I say. For five years I've been hinting about pig tails. But do you listen to me? Nope, because Adrien knows best. He loves his lady."

"I always wondered if it was possible to love two people. They both meant so much to me. Now I know I only loved one, and she's perfect." Adrien looked at the pictures again before sending one to his phone. It was him and Marinette at the beach. In a loving embrace and laughing. Adrien smiled as he set it to his personal phones Home Screen.

When he returned home from Marinette's house the previous evening he went straight to his personal phone and typed in the number only to find it already existed. 

_Clumsy girl 🐞_

After a swift panic attack which ended with Plagg belching in his face, he pulled himself together and came up with a game plan. He placed her number in his business phone and planned to use one number for Adrien and one number for the guy Marinette had bumped into. The smile slowly began to appear on Adrien face as he realised the deepness of his love. 

It was now five o'clock in the morning and Adrien was due into the office at seven thirty. He hadn't slept! The whole night was filled with retracing every single piece of history with both girls. It was as though their whole lives had been directed to this point. To their 'meet cute'. 

As six thirty rolled around Adrien decided to stop staring at pictures of his best friend and get ready for work. Studying his large closest of clothes he decided it needed to be a Chat Noir day. He grabbed his black suit and shirt and his green tie to place over his large frame. With a spring in his step and a whistle escaping his lips he made his way downstairs and into the dining room. 

Chloé and Felix stared at him astonished. This was unusual for Adrien. Even on the best of days. Walking over to Chloé he placed a quick kiss on her cheek before sitting down ready to tuck into his oatmeal, which had just arrived curtesy of the housing staff.

"Good morning you two. I love what you've done with the place."

Felix screwed his eyebrows together and looked at his cousin. Something had changed. Adrien had just commented on something Christmassy ... Adrien hated Christmas ... unless ...

"She's back isn't she?" Chloé stole the words out of Felix's mouth and he looked over at his girlfriend. Chloé was smiling at Adrien wiggling her eyebrows.

"Maybe." Adrien smirked to himself. Even a sleepless night couldn't wipe the smile off his face. 

"Wow cuz! Are you finally going to ask her out? How many years you been after her? Four?"

"No Felix, it's five." Chloé smile at her boyfriend as they both turned to Adrien. He finished eating and placed his spoon in his now empty bowl.

"Yes it is five and no not yet." Adrien stood up and straightened his tie. "I'll see you at work Felix. Don't forget you're tending to the female models today."

Chloé looked over to Felix before launching into an attack. He said he wouldn't do it anymore. Adrien couldn't stop laughing. Sometimes it was fun to wind up his cousin.

As Adrien stepped into the back of the car he said his good mornings to Gorilla and pulled out his 'business phone'.

_Hey Mari, only just remembered to put your number in my phone. It was so good to see you yesterday, you're looking amazing. I was thinking, perhaps if you're not too busy you'd want to come in for a tour of office today? You get your own room. Just let me know. Adrien xxx_

This probably wasn't his smartest idea. However, he couldn't help himself. He could text her as both sides of himself and, hopefully, she'd fall in love with him ... all of him. He placed his phone next to him and looked out the window, hand under chin and thumb casually stroking his jawline. 

The signal from his phone made him jump. Incoming message from Mari.

_It was so good to see you too, Adrien. I missed you a lot whilst I was away. Oh wow! I get my own office? I'd love to come and see it. Tell me when you're available and I'll come in, Mari xxx_

To be fair, he could make himself free all day. Just cancel his meetings and he could spend the time with Marinette. Maybe if he wanted to kill his company that is? 

Last night had been so much fun. He always enjoyed his evenings with Tom and Sabine but having Marinette there too ... well it felt like family. Strong love and support. They had spoken until late in the night and then when he went home he struck gold when he found out 'his Lady' and Marinette had the exact same number. It had been an emotional whirlwind of a day.

He looked through his phone at his schedule. Technically his meeting were finished by four that afternoon then he just had a few pieces of paperwork to sign off on. He was pretty much on top of things so he had the time to bring her in and show her around.

_Come in about 4.30pm and I'll show you around the place xxx_

Smiling to himself he placed his phone to one side. Life ... was ... good!

As the day continued, Adrien couldn't help the excitement building in his stomach. Butterflies were having a great time in him stomach. He laughed to himself at the theory. Butterflies! Gabriel's choice of weapon. Perhaps he should start saying hamsters were in his stomach ... hamsters were good. Hamsters were cute! Definitely something him and bugaboo would buy together. 

He groaned and slammed his head on the desk for the second time that week. He needed to stop jumping ahead of himself. Especially as Marinette was so beautiful, and smart and pretty and just ... Marinette. He lifted his head and there she was. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Beautiful, strong, brave and she was talking to him. Dear Lord, she was talking to him and he'd just completely missed what she'd said.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He spoke absent mindlessly, eyes not moving from her luscious pink lips. She giggled at him before repeating herself.

"I was just saying you look very handsome today. Black suits you." 

Adrien stood up and began to strike poses in a very cat like way. She had noticed his outfit, but had she realised there was a purpose to it? Adrien hoped it'd make her think of her little cat who she's yet to get in contact with. How much longer will it take her? He was desperate to see her ... not that he wasn't already seeing her. But she was his bug and he missed seeing that side of her. She was so strong and carefree, and she was his original love. He wanted to see his new love as his old love ... God his brain was hurting with all this thinking! 

"Some people think I could rival Chat Noir you know." He couldn't help himself. He was an idiot! 

"Pfftt... yeah right. You're very handsome Adrien but you're not quite Chat Noir."

His ears peaked up. What was she implying? Had the bug finally fell for the cat? 

"Ooooo does someone have a hidden lust for a leathery black cat?" 

Marinette felt the blush take over her cheeks. This was the first time she'd spoken about her infatuation with her partner, and to Adrien of all people. 

"I can't deny he's attractive, like really attractive. But from what I can remember he has an amazing personality too, so kind, sweet, caring, loyal, supportive, protective, I could talk for days." She couldn't help the dreamy sigh escaping her mouth, all she could think about last night was Chat, he really owned her heart. 

He couldn't help the smirk appearing on his own face. She liked him as Chat, and he knew she liked him as Adrien, he'd been told enough through the year. Oh happy days!

Adrien was definitely the cat that had got the cream. All these years ... all these wasted years. Christmas was looking more and more great by the second. He opened a door leading her into her new office placing his hands together and thanking Santa for his early Christmas present. A pretty girl all wrapped up in red and black polka dots.

"This is beautiful, Adrien." 

"I called the decorators as soon as you accepted my offer yesterday and got them in. I hope the colours ok." The room was a wonderful Pearl pink with black glitter tiled floors. She was in complete awe. He'd done this for her. Her heart switched owners again. Looks like this Christmas was going to be full of emotional turmoil.

"There's one room left that you need to see." He grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her out and down a couple of flights of stairs. Quick hello's were given to members of the Agreste team as they flew past them. 

"You're going to love it." His eyes were wide and sparkling and she swooned at the sight. That was until he turned the light on, illuminating the miles and miles of materials. Fabrics from silk, to cotton, to lace ... it was all there.

"Woah! This is ... " she started giggling as she progressed into the room. Spinning around to look at all the materials around her. 

She stopped to look at Adrien, who's grin showed nothing but mischief. 

"Duck, duck ..." he patted her on the head twice before bending to whisper in her ear. 

"Goose." He ran off through the corridors of material with a giggling Marinette on his tail. 

It may have seemed immature to most, but this was them. This is what they did. Adrien felt free and alive, and for the first time since his father got sent down he felt whole, the pain was gone ... that was until Marinette rounded the corner with a little too much speed crashing into him and taking him down. 

Adrien's back slammed off the floor with a mighty sound as Marinette straddled over the top of him. They were both laughingly, eyes tightly closed until they weren't anymore. Sky blue mixed intensely with emerald green, and the atmosphere buzzed around them. If Paris could be charged by feelings, it would be able to short circuit right about now from an over charge. 

Adrien stretched one hand up gently moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. He could see the change in her eyes at his movement and he just couldn't control what came next. 

"Since you've returned you've _floored_ me, Mari." Rolling her eyes she climbed off him, giving him one quick slap in the bicep.

"You're just like that damn cat." Walking way she mumbled quietly, however that damn cat watched after her, with a smile plastered on his face.


	8. Saturday 8th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girly heart to heart is what’s needed - with the added bonus of Tom Dupain.

Marinette opened the door to the very tired eyes of Alya. She swore this girl wasn't sleeping at all, and not just because of the baby. 

Adrien and Marinette had decided that this morning they were going to find their intel. They were going to find out as much as possible from the desired parties before they began operation 'Kiss-mass'. With Adrien making another appearance at the bakery this afternoon, Marinette had precisely four hours to get what she needed out of Alya. 

Marinette had thought long and hard over night, thinking about how she wanted to play this. There were a number of questions her best friend had yet to answer. Number one, if she knew it might not be Nino's why was she keeping the baby? Number two what was the argument about? 

Speaking on the phone to Adrien last night pulled up two possibilities, firstly the argument was something horrendous therefore any type of reconciliation would be impossible and secondly, that they can help the two push past their differences, and if the child was Nino's help him accept that and hopefully the two could at least be civil for the sake of their child.

"Hey." Alya greeted Marinette by falling into her arms. How Marinette wished she could take away the pain for her friend.

"Hey yourself, are you sleeping at all?" Alya let out a laugh, but it didn't reach anywhere near her eyes.

"The baby's very active in the evening, and I can't sleep in the day. I'm still working freelance to try and get some money together ready for when the baby arrives." 

Marinette looked her friend over and shook her head. She should not be doing this to herself. 

"Alya, anything ... and I mean anything I can do for you please let me know."

Alya nodded and wrapped Marinette into a huge hug. 

"Before we begin discussing my horrendous situation, how was seeing Sunshine boy again?" Marinette laughed at the nickname remembering Adrien's response to it on Thursday at their meeting.

"It was great. He's still amazing and I'm still obsessed. Seriously, it's completely messed me up. I came back ready to let Chat into my heart and finally settle down with someone I love, then boom! Welcome back super handsome and super buff Adrien Agreste. Geez, what has he been doing since I was away?" 

Alya smiled at her friend knowing exactly what she meant. Adrien was no longer the lean teenager with slight muscle, he was now full on cut. However, the main point of the conversation didn't push past her best friend.

"You want to be with Chat Noir? Romantically?" 

Marinette sighed. She was glad she had someone to talk to about this as it was driving her insane.

"Yes, Alya. Chat Noir and Ladybug will finally be a couple ... I think ... but then Adrien and grrrrrr ..." Marinette sits down on the couch grabbing a pillow and covering her face so she can scream. 

“Have you stopped to think whether Chat has a girlfriend? You’ve been away for almost a year. He might have found a new bug.” 

Marinette shot her head to look at her friend. 

“Do you think he has? Oh my - what if he has? Then we’ll never get married and have a team of mini superheroes.”

“I’m sure it’ll be ok girl.” Alya let out a chuckle and Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her best friend finally showing some of her teenage sass.

"You and Chat Noir are meant to be. I mean look at the two of you. Running around in tight fitting clothing, grabbing onto each other in a very more than just friends way and he puts his life on the line for you constantly. I doubt he would move on without seeing you again." 

"I know!" Marinette squealed. "This is the issue!" 

"I think you two are overlooking something." A voice appeared from the kitchen of Marinette's parents apartment. Tom Dupain walked over to sit opposite the girls with his coffee in his hands. 

"Marinette, sweetheart ... hear me out." Marinette looked at her father and gave him a nod to continue. 

"Chat Noir would be the most perfect husband for you ..."

Marinette snorted. 

"I'm only after a boyfriend papa."

"Yeah, whatever! You're loyal. Whoever you get with you'll be with until you're... well now you're a guardian who knows? Anyway that's not the point I'm trying to make. Haven't you wondered why you're drawn to the two boys? Are there any similarities which pull you in?"

Marinette thought for a moment and compared her two blondes. Hair - check, eyes - check ...

"They both have the same attributes and they're both a little dorky." Marinette smiled to herself. It was the dork factor that she loved the most. They made her feel happy. They made her feel whole. They made her feel equal.

"Have you ever thought you might be drawn to both because they're the same person?" 

"What?" Marinette's eyes widened in shock. There's no way they could be the same person. Could they?

"I've been watching Adrien a lot when he comes over and I can see a Chat Noir side to him. That would explain his infatuation with you whilst you were gone and it would explain your love for the two boys. Just think about it Mari. Perhaps you don't need to choose, sweetheart." Tom stood up taking his cup, and making his way down to the bakery.

"I agree with your papa, you know." Alya pulled Marinette out of her thoughts. "Whilst Adrien's been looking after me I've noticed something about him that we never saw in lycée. Maybe you could date them both?" 

"What?" 

Marinette couldn't believe what Alya was saying, especially with the mess she's got herself into. That was a bad friend thought, and Marinette scalded herself for even thinking it. 

"Just give them a chance Mari. They're both perfect for you ... perhaps they're both him." 

"Ok we're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about you. This conversation is over." 

"Fine, but at least speak to Chat and decide what you think would be best." Alya pulled out her phone and pulled up the Ladyblog. "Need me to post a message?" 

Marinette looked over at her friend and covered her face again with her pillow. 

"Fine. Tell him tomorrow, normal time, normal place. He'll understand." 

Alya typed away on her phone as Marinette stared into space. The prospect of meeting Chat again sent her heart into exciting spasms. She really had missed that cat, but what her papa said wouldn't stop playing in her mind. Could her two loves be one? Did she really think she could ever stop loving Adrien? It was all too much. Perhaps she should just be a spinster for the rest of her life. 

"Done." Alya turned off her phone and placed it on the coffee table in front of her before lounging back with her hands placed protectively over her incredibly swollen stomach. "Fine then Mari. Hit me!" 

Marinette looked at Alya and decided what she should start with. 

"What was your argument with Nino about?"

"You're going to think we're stupid."

"Most likely," Marinette responded "but I think you need to let me make that judgement."

Alya sighed and lent her head back over the top of the sofa. Her auburn hair flowed freely over the sofa top and down the back. 

"We were putting a deposit down the next day for that beautiful apartment complex near to Notre Dame. Adrien knew the developers and managed to get us a steal on a two bed flat. So obviously we were both excited. It was going to be our first big steps to our future. Anyway, we were discussing the second bedroom and I mentioned turning it into a work space for me when I'm freelancing, but Nino wanted it to be a nursery. He really wants kids and couldn't wait to be a father. We got into a huge argument and he went back to his dorm. I know it's a stupid thing to do, but I got drunk and ended up hooking up with Luka. He was just so sweet and kind. I fell for it. Hook, line and sinker."

Marinette nodded and reacted as Alya told her woeful story. 

"Why Luka?" Marinette wasn't angry at Alya, even though her and Luka had been together multiple times in the past. She really liked Luka, it’s just the love that wasn’t there.

"I'm so sorry Mari. I know there's a history between the two of you, but we were both so down and one thing led to another. You know he's a great comfort when you need someone to talk to, he was what I needed at the time. It was nothing romantic, just comfort."

"Why was Luka down?"

Alya let out a sigh. She wasn't sure now was the best time to throw a third name into Marinette's hall of love. 

"He was missing you. He was saying how he'd tried to constantly ring and message you but wasn't getting any reply. He was broken Marinette. Where Adrien looked on the positive that you would come back Luka was more pessimistic, and to be honest I think he blamed Adrien for you leaving." 

Marinette stared at Alya. That was too much information to take in right now. Yes she did have feelings for Luka, he was one of her best friends. It just wasn't as strong a feeling as what she felt for Adrien and Chat.

"So why did you keep the baby if you were so against having children yet?"

"Truly? I pray everyday that it's Nino's and he'll come back to me." Tears slowly escaped Alya's eyes. "But I've got it completely wrong Mari. He wants nothing to do with me or the baby! I can't blame him really. I messed up ... so so much but I can't get rid of the baby incase it's the only piece of Nino I can keep." Alya was now fully crying and Marinette sided up to her friend, placing a supportive arm around her shoulders. This was bigger than they thought and to be honest, she sided with Nino. What Alya was doing was toxic, and unhealthy for both of them.

She reached for her phone in her pocket and pulled it out. She searched for the last number she’d text and was greeted by Adrien's name. 

_Mayday! This is worse than we thought. I don't think Operation Kiss-Mas is going to work. Perhaps just Operation civil conversation would be a lot more of a possible goal, maybe even just get Nino to agree to a paternity test. Adrien, it’s not good. I’m worried for them xxx_

Marinette sent the text to Adrien and sighed. For once in her life, Marinette thought that even her Miraculous Ladybugs couldn't fix this.


	9. Sunday 9th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir finally meet again.

So operation kiss-mas was a no-go. After rendezvousing with Marinette there was no chance Alya and Nino would never jump back into a relationship the way things were at the moment, and it would be in no way helpful or healthy. 

From what Adrien gathered talking to Nino, all his best friend wanted to do was drink his troubles away and hope he would wake up and it was all a dream. Alya had really pulled one on his best friend, even Marinette was finding it hard to support Alya.

Adrien had tried long and hard to reason with him that Alya just made a mistake ... that was until he threw in the question of what Adrien would do if that was Marinette. Suddenly Adrien wasn't too much on Alya's side anymore. Of course he would help both his friends, but Nino had been hit hard. He'd had his heart ripped out and placed on a Luka sized tray.

Marinette had worked into the long hours of Saturday night to persuade Adrien that their best friends needed to talk. Alya deserved to know whether Nino was the father or not, but the way they both felt ... she didn't deserve much more.

Neither slept well that night, from the constant thoughts of their old friends broken relationship to the meet they were having the next day as an alter-ego.

Adrien was excited as he woke up on Sunday morning. He wasn't due to see Ladybug until later that evening. He'd got the message - normal time; ten in the evening, normal place; the rooftop opposite the Eiffel Tower. He needed to make sure he knew what he was going to do. He'd decided he was going to tell her that he thinks he knows her identity, that perhaps it's time for the reveal and they can live happily ever after. 

He mentally slapped himself. She's going to kill him. She will grab him there and then, and swing him off the rooftop and into Belguim. He sighed. He needed a plan. So that's what he did. For the whole day he plotted with Plagg. 

His scheming little kwami was invested in this as much as he was. The rest of their lives pretty much depended on how Adrien handled this. He knew she hated liars, so he had to come clean about everything ... well almost everything. 

Before transforming to go meet his lady he made sure he was dressed well, and pruned. If tonight did end in a reveal there was no way he wasn't looking his best when he declared his undying love to the bluenette who wouldn't escape his thoughts. 

As ten was about to strike he called his transformation and left his room. The night was cold, and extremely dark. He thanked the Miraculous that their suits were thermal and kept their temperatures steady. Running around in something similar to spandex wasn't exactly desirable in the winter weather. 

Every inch he grew closer to the rooftop his bravado began to falter. Yes he'd seen Marinette but it had been so long since he saw Ladybug he wasn't sure how would be best to react. Should he engulf her into a hug or would that be too much too soon. He knew she'd missed him, the question was how much?

He was one roof over as he slowed his speed, marvelling at the view in front of him. There, with the Eiffel Tower glittering behind her, was his soul mate. His Lady. His love. He couldn't draw his eyes away as he looked over her fine specimen of a body pacing backwards and forwards along the rooftop. 

This was it. Chat took a deep breath before extending his staff and making his way over to Ladybug.

"Well, well if it isn't M'lady returning from her training to be the Guardian of all Guardians." He watched as she turned around to face him, and his breath stopped in his throat. She was beautiful, and with the twinkling of lights situated on the tower behind her he honestly thought he'd never see a more beautiful sight in his life.

Her nervous face changed in front of him to a wide grin and he couldn't help but copy the motion. The next seconds would be some of the greatest of his life. He knew it would go down in history as the moment his heart literally exploded. 

Ladybug took off at a running pace and dived into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and legs around his waist. He spun around laughing, taking every essence of smell from her hair. He never wanted to let go. This was heaven. Being with her and in her arms was heaven.

"I've missed you so much, Kitty! I really didn't want to leave you, sorry it was only a note and not a proper goodbye." He felt her cheek meet his. What he didn't expect to feel though was the obvious tears streaming down her face. Lifting one of his clawed paws to her head, he began to stroke down the back of her hair. It was only at this moment he realised they weren't in their usual piggy tails but a long sleek ponytail situated high on her head.

"Bugaboo, please don't cry. You had no choice, they were after you for over a year. I'm just glad we managed to get rid of Hawk Moth before you had to leave."

"Have you missed me?" She pulled herself backwards and looked into Chat's beautiful green eyes. How could she ask that question? He thought that he wore his feelings quite well on his sleeve. 

"Missed you? I've been going mad without you. You're part of me LB, life sucks when you're not around." 

Chat dropped her to her feet and held her by the shoulders. Seriously, she had no idea to the extents of him missing her. He slept with her note for God sake. She nodded at him allowing a small smile to creep over her face. He held her hand and led her to sit down in their normal place. 

"Can ... c-can I a-a-ask you something?" She was looking down at the ground playing with her hands. It was so strange to see Ladybug acting like Marinette. Even though he knew they were the same person it was still bizarre to have Ladybug being so unsure of herself.

"Of course, you can ask me anything. We're partners remember? You and me against the world." 

He turned his body to face her and she remained in her nervous disposition. What was she going to ask him? Did she want him to give up his miraculous? Did something happen during her training?

"How have you been? You know, since I've been away."

"I told you, I've missed you. It's hard to be only one half. I completely understand the whole yin and yang thing now ... seriously I felt like I'd lost part of my body. I might also have been stalking you a bit via the Ladyblog. Don't judge me on that." 

Ladybug let out a laugh. He could visibly see her relax. She was so different around him in this persona. So quirky and sassy, yet a little bossy but he'll ignore that.

"So have you ... you know ... been seeing anyone? Like dating?" 

So that was why she was so nervous. She wanted to know if he had a girlfriend. This he could play with. Cause her to stew a little before he dropped the bombshell that she was a Goddess sent to this earth to love him, and for him to love her.

"Well M'lady, I'm kind of hot property in my civilian form, so yes I have been dating."

"Oh." Her head dropped again and he could tell she was thinking. He remained in silence until she spoke again. "So what is she like? I hope she's treating you well, or she'll have to deal with a superhero!" Ladybug looked up at Chat and attempted to smile as she spoke. His heart broke, he couldn't play with her, not even such intense feelings were involved.

"There is no she. I went on dates and none of them felt right. They weren't you." Chat stretched a hand out and clasped it tightly around one of Ladybugs. He felt her shiver at the contact and turned himself to face her.

"I also went out with that girl from when we were younger, but it didn't work out again. It probably didn't help that I kept calling her your civilian name." He'd put it out there. His heart was beating erratically in his chest waiting for her to comment on what he said. 

"You called her my name? Wow! That's ..." pause, eyes opening wider by the second, an angry look on her face, he was a goner. "My c-c-civilian name? But how? There's no way!" 

"Before you freak out and run off please just hear me out." After what felt like an eternity she finally nodded, allowing him to continue. 

"Last Sunday I bumped into a beautiful girl who happened to have long blue black hair, and a whole load of what I believe are Guardian books." She took an intake of breath and he knew he'd nailed it. 

"It was you, wasn’t it?" Her eyes were wide as she asked the questions knowing full well what the answer was.

"Yes it was me. So finally we have met in civilian form." 

"I doubt crashing into each other and exchanging numbers means we've finally met."

"That is true, M'lady. However, when I put your number into my phone it seemed to clash with another." 

Marinette stared in shock. Was he being serious? They knew each other to the point of him having her new number as a civilian. He sat and watched as she screwed her eyebrows together.

"But only my friends have my number, and I only passed it on today." She was confused, he could tell she was completely perplexed. Perhaps he shouldn't have came clean so soon. 

"I'm not saying when I got your civilian number I'm just saying that I have it."

"So what does that mean now?"

"Marinette, Ladybug ... I love you both. I love you both so much you have no idea how much of a recluse I've been since you've gone, in both forms. I just want you to give me an opportunity to show myself worthy of your love."

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" 

"We keep texting, but I want you to understand that this -" he signalled himself and his outfit, "is a big part of me. This is the way I usually act, not what you see in your civilian form. I want you to like me for me."

"Who said I liked you kitty?" She smiled and flicked his bell. He turned to mush, black cat mush.

"I suppose I could just date one of my many ..." he began only be be cut off instantly.

"No!" She interrupted his speaking. Stopping whatever was going to be next to leave his mouth. She calmed herself down before she spoke again.

"I mean, no. I want to know you, all of you. Chat I really do love you too but I understand you needing the reassurance, I can’t tell you how happy I am that you love my civilian size as much as my superhero form.” 

She leant over and kissed him on the cheek causing a shockwave of heat to circulate through his body. Adrien was completely and utterly in love.

“I think I love the real-life Ladybug more, if that’s possible.” He kissed her back before taking her into a hug.

“Christmas Eve is the Bourgeois masquerade gala at their hotel. I will meet you at midnight on the roof. The best Christmas present I could receive would be if you accept me as who I am, all of me. Im not going to lie LB but I feel as though others still hold pieces of your heart.” 

Ladybug looked slowly into the eyes of the guy she was so sure she loved, hoping that over the next few week she would be bought clarity between Chat and Adrien. 

He took her hand placing one more kiss on the back before vaulting into the night sky, happy with the way things went, and excited to see what was about to transpire.


	10. Monday 10th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette’s first day at Agreste and Adrien is already flustering her.

As Marinette stepped foot into 'Agreste' for her first day as a designer nothing could wipe the smile off her face. She'd had an amazing night and now she was about to start her new amazing job. 

_Morning Princess, I hope you're first day goes well. Let me know if your boss needs a good talking too 😉 xxx_

Marinette couldn't help but feel the fluttering in her stomach from Chat's words. Knowing she could grab his support whenever she needed it helped create a powerful glow around her charisma. She had Chat and he had her. There was no way she would let anything get in the way of her new found 'almost' relationship, and she was strong with that thought. Really strong, until she saw the bounce of beautiful blonde hair making its way towards her. 

She studied over Adrien's outfit. He looked so good in a suit. Today's was navy with a duck egg blue shirt, complete with navy tie. He looked every bit the model he used to be. Marinette noticed how he was playing with his tie as he walked towards him. He looked ... nervous. She prayed he wasn’t regretting his choice to hire her. It would kill her moral, and their friendship.

"Morning Mari, how you feeling?" His greeting came with each step as he moved to meet her. She noticed a glow on his face that wasn't there when she saw him the week before.

"I'm fine thank you, Monsieur Agreste. How about you?" 

Adrien looked at her like she was an alien.

"No need to be so formal. Your position here is a high one. Just call me Adrien."

"Ok then, Adrien." She dropped him a wink as she continued to smile. They both laughed and she found herself enjoying the playfulness between them now she didn't worry about every single little move she made.

"Come on then, let's get you settled in your office and then I just want to go through a few different things for the designs before I'll need you to make a prototype." Adrien directed Marinette the way to her office, explaining how her list of today's activities will progress.

"Sounds great. I was wondering though, when did Agreste start making women's clothing?" Marinette had been thinking about this for a while. She had men's wear in her portfolio too, mostly what she'd designed for Adrien in the past, but everything seemed to be hinted at her woman's line. Not a hot spot for the ‘Agreste’ company. 

"Since..." Adrien pulls his sleeve back and checks his watch, "five minutes ago." 

As Adrien continued his stretched out walk Marinette spotted dead in her tracks. The company started making women's clothing today? As in she was starting it? Her head began to spin and she placed a hand on the wall beside her. This was a lot of pressure. A lot more than she expected. 

"But ... but ... but ... you're trusting me? You don't even know if what I do is good?"

Adrien finally stopped and turned around only to notice Marinette was miles behind him. Hurrying back he crouched down to her trying to calm her breathing. 

"Hey, look at me." She didn't respond so he tried again. "Come on Mari, please just look at me. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I think you're insane!" 

"Why? Your work is amazing." How couldn’t understand how Marinette's confidence was so different to that of Ladybug. She was amazing in all forms, why couldn't she accept that.

"You've never seen my work, Adrien. You've never inspected it, you've never looked at how my edging is, or my hand stitching, or - or - or anything." She was loosing it again, she could feel the panic rising in her body. 

"That's where you're wrong. I own a number of items from yourself. All which matter quite greatly to me, and are exceptionally made."

"Items? What items?" Marinette's eyebrow quirked up in curiosity. What was he talking about? Wait! Her brain began to tick back to her obsessed teenage years. Did Adrien know? Had Alya told him?

"My favourite scarf, my bowler hat and my fifth name day present. The hats are stored safely, and I still wear the scarf as often as possible. It's in my office now. I just don't understand why you never told me." Lifting her head from its permanent position looking at the ground she stared into his beautiful eyes, studying each and every flicker situated around the iris. 

"You were so happy when you thought it was from your father I didn't want to spoil it." 

He moved in and wrapped his arms around her. She never realised Adrien was so snuggly, not that she was complaining. It was Adrien Agreste, everyone wanted hugs from Adrien Agreste.

"Now come on Miss Top Designer, let's get down to business." 

Opening the door to her room she was shocked to see a massive bouquet of red roses. Adrien looked just as shocked and walked over to them, picking up the card. 

"Someone has an admirer." Walking over to Adrien, Marinette grabbed the card out of his hands. She read it over before rolling her eyes and looking at her new boss. 

"They're from you, you idiot!" She started to laugh before wrapping her arms around his waist. "They're beautiful Adrien, thank you."

"Im glad you like them but I'm not going to deny, I'm slightly offended by the idiot comment. Perhaps I should connect with HR."

Marinette started to laugh as she stroked the petal of a perfect red rose before moving around to sit at her desk. 

"So Monsieur Agreste, what brings you to my office?" Marinette pulled her chair under the desk and rested her joined hands on the black glass table. 

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, I feel we have a winning combination with some of your designs and I would like to get them into production as soon as possible. You see, at the moment we're only making millions, but I want to be making billions." He let out an evil villain laugh which was surprisingly accurate.

"It's terrifying how good a villain you would make." Marinette said as she pulled her sketch pad in front of her noticing the post it notes sticking out from everywhere. 

"Apparently I was the best." Marinette's head shot to Adrien. The scariest villain ... Chat Blanc. No way! It couldn't be Adrien right? Regardless of what her papa and Alya have said, there is just no way. 

Adrien saw the fear in her eyes and realised he'd most likely gone too far. Letting out a cough he came and stood round her side of the table and began to open the book. He knew the whole Chat Blanc thing terrified her. Eventually she'd opened up and told him, well she’d told Chat Noir the truth. That was the main catalyst to them holding onto their civilian identities. 

Ladybug knew Chat was akumatised and it was something to do with the two of them being together. Only Hawk Moth would do that, obviously something triggered such an assault.

Adrien flicked through the book until he landed on the brown dress. She looked up at him and studied his face. There were so many similarities between him and Chat, that she thought maybe she just had a type, but her kind couldn’t stop playing with the idea that Chat is Adrien and Adrien is Chat.

"This dress is phenomenal and I want to commission this one straight away. Nothing needs changing on it, it's already beautiful." As Adrien spoke he turned his head eventually locking eyes with Marinette. They glowed, they were seriously glowing at her. They were beautiful. He smiled causing crinkles to edge each of his eyes and she'd never found him more beautiful. 

"Mari? What do you think?" 

She shook herself out of the trance and looked down to where Adrien was pointing. The brown dress. The dress she'd designed based on her Guardian robe. It was a chocolate brown chiffon dress edged with a thin strip of gold and the Miraculous logo. Looking at it now, it was very similar to the new 'Agreste' logo. The right angle designs almost matched, as if this dress was designed purely for Adrien and his company. That must be the reason he wanted to market it.

"It's my favourite. I designed it whilst I was away and it just means so much to me." She stroked her hand over the page. She wasn't one to name clothing but this one she did. This one was a tribute to her old mentor. 

"Has it got a name?" Adrien asked.

"Fu." 

"Fu?" Adrien felt his mouth quirk. Of course it would be named after the man who bought them together. Here he is again, pulling them into this strange whirlwind. If there was such thing as red strings then there’s would be undoubtedly attached.

"It's someone who was close to me. A mentor you could say. He meant a lot. He bought me to my best friend." 

"Should I be jealous?" She burst out laughing at his words. 

"So what do you want me to do? Does it need any changes before I start on it?" Marinette lifted her head to look into the eyes of her male companion. 

"Not at all fair maiden. It's perfect just like you." He winked and Marinette could feel every blood vessel in her cheeks begin to tingle. This was so unlike Adrien, how was she going to work with this. 

"Marinette, I ..." his intense green stare was broken by a knock on the door. They broke eye contact to look towards the door before looking back at each other. 

"Come in." Adrien announced. 

The door pushed open and revealed Janice. She walked in anxiously, seemily scared that she'd interrupted something between the two young adults.

"Sorry to interrupt Monsieur Agreste, Madam Dupain-Cheng but Mayor Bourgeois is on the phone. He wants to know if you'll be available to open the Christmas Market this Thursday, Sir." 

"I'll come now and speak to him. Thank you Janice." They were left alone and Adrien sighed looking at Marinette. 

"As if attending his Christmas Eve Gala isn't enough? Now I've got to attend the Christmas market." Adrien rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the door. "Please can you make a start on that dress. Ask Janice and she'll get you whatever you need." 

And with that he was gone. With that he left her in midst of a mild panic attack. He was attending the gala? Why was she even questioning that? He was Chloe's oldest friend and he was famous, very famous. How was she going to cope? Adrien and Chat in the same venue at the same time, of course she'd been under the persona of Ladybug but still it was complicating her heart.

With a deep breathe she calmed her heart down. She'd worry about that problem later, but for now she had a dress to make.


	11. Tuesday 11th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s three sides to a story.

It was lunchtime and Marinette had been working none stop for the two days she'd been at 'Agreste'. Due to meeting upon meeting Adrien hadn't seen her much throughout her first day. When he'd finally made it home that night he'd rang her to apologise promising that today he would do whatever she needed him too. 

He was her own personal assistant for the day, which is why now he was standing at the nearest Starbucks grabbing a Toasted White Chocolate Mocha for her with a smile plastered on his face. Anything she wanted he would get. She was the love of his life after all.

"One Toasted White Chocolate Mocha, one Peppermint Mocha, a Cranberry Bliss Bar and a Sugar Plum Cheese Danish, please?" Adrien stepped up to the barista and ordered drinks for himself and his lady, and then a couple of treats for Plagg and Tikki. 

He'd managed to have a brief conversation this morning with Tikki as she came to find Plagg. They were all so close to being out in the open Adrien couldn't deny it was exciting. Really exciting. If his plan worked, he'd wow Marinette in both forms and hopefully commit his love to her on Christmas Eve. 

The way he felt about Christmas was slowly changing and this one event could make his worst holiday into his favourite.

"What's the name, please?" The young barista was a pretty girl. Adrien wasn't stupid, he knew what looked good and what didn't, but there was something so similar about her he couldn't place. Finally she looked up and met his eye.

"Wow! Adrien Agreste. Do you remember me? I've done a couple of shoots for you. I'm currently seeing your old friend Luka Couffine." That's where he knew her from. She was a model for the 'Agreste' jewellery range. 

"Awwww yes. Laura is it?"

"Close, Sir. It's Lauren."

He felt so old when someone called him Sir. Sir was Gabriel not him, but what made it worse was she was seeing Luka and Luka was two years older than him. Adrien was only nineteen for crying out loud. Maybe he needed a new face cream routine.

"Are you doing any campaigns at all in the future? I would always be willing to model again for you."

"We are starting up a women's clothing line so make sure you send us updated cv's. My head designer will be choosing her models herself, I have complete faith in her to choose the right looks." 

"Complete faith, huh? I take it you've persuaded Marinette to come and work for you." As Adrien turned towards the new voice he came eye to eye with Luka himself. Great Adrien thought. Love rival number one. 

Adrien crossed his arms over his chest making sure this biceps pulled against the thick cotton of his winter coat. Luka still had an inch or so on him, but he didn't have half the muscle capacity, after all he was never a fully fledged superhero. He was only ever a stand in, unlike 'The' Chat Noir.

"Luka!" Adrien's greeting was cold and not in the slightest friendly. He'd always got on with Luka, until he realised he loved Marinette that was and now this absolute mess.

"Wow! Thanks for the ice cold greeting." Luka turned to the barista and ordered his drink before giving her a quick kiss. Adrien rolled his eyes and looked around. If paparazzi were around at the moment they would be having a field day. Adrien Agreste, ex-supermodel in a face off with Kitty Sections lead guitarist. Not great for the companies imagine.

"Look Adrien, I know things aren't good at the moment but please let me come and talk to you and Mari. I want to explain my side of the story. I need you to know what happened and why! Nino is ignoring me and Alya is too fragile to talk to and explain, but please I want to do what's best by everyone. I don't want to lose the best friendships I've ever had."

Adrien could relate to that. He didn't have many friends and if he lost any of them he'd want to figure out a way to win them back, or at least he'd want them to give him chance to explain. 

"Adrien. Drinks for Adrien." Adrien turned away from Luka and grabbed the cup holder and food bag. He had a choice here, there was so much they still didn't know and to be honest Luka was their friend, especially Marinette's. He deserved his chance as much as Alya did. 

"Marinette thinks a lot of you Luka and I don't want to see your friendship disappear just because of a mistake, so come back to the office with me and we'll discuss it. I can't guarantee she'll be happy to see you, but I'll calm her down as much as I can."

Luka's eyes glistened. He actually looked tearful at Adrien's words. 

"Thank you Adrien. You're too kind."

"I know." He replied picking up her drinks, "but it's a positive, not a negative." 

"Drink for Luka." Luka stepped forward and gathered his cup whilst Adrien reclaimed his own. He seriously hoped that Marinette wasn't going to kill him.

They made small talk as they headed back to the 'Agreste' building. Adrien wasn't as uncomfortable around Luka as he thought he would be, though that didn't stop him from feeling like he was cheating on Nino. 

"Are you and Mari finally together?" Luka quizzed Adrien as they stepped out the elevator on their offices floor.

"Not at the moment no."

"Hummmm...."

"What does that mean?" Adrien stopped and looked over at Luka, what the hell was he on about now.

"It's just ... you know ... the two of you are like the perfect couple even when you're not a couple." He laughed. "I just don't understand why you're not together. To be honest I don't know why you're not married yet, I would have put money on it." 

Adrien couldn't help but laugh. He wondered the same too ... but he also guessed he was part the problem, after all he was so oblivious to the wonderful girl who he was lucky enough to call his best friend.

"Who knows what the future will bring? But right now she's under a lot of pressure, you know, coming home, getting a job, finding out her best friend was knocked up by a guy she once dated."

Luka winced at Adrien's words. There wasn't a lot he could say though. It was true. Luka made a big mistake. Wrecked a relationship, killed a friendship and might have an additional skill he'd need to embody; becoming a father. Like Adrien, his own father hadn't been the best role model, he honestly still wasn't quite sure who his father was. If he could turn back time he most certainly would.

Adrien knocked on Marinette's door and the bluenette shouted to call him in. 

"Come on in Sunshine, I'm in need of that mocha."

Luka couldn't help smirk as Adrien blushed. She knew he hated that nickname. 

"This one stitch is causing me a headache." She carried on talking as Adrien tried to get her attention.

"Um- Mari?"

"All the damn thing needs to do it hold this teeny tiny piece of chiffon but noooooo."

"Mari? Turn around and step away from the chiffon."

"Still as determined as always, I see." Luka speaking up made Marinette turn at a whiplash inducing speed. 

Luka couldn't help the corners of his lips pull as she made the exact same stance as Adrien had. As much as he loved and admired this girl, she wasn't his chosen half.

"What do you want?" If it was physically possible, Marinette would literally be blowing steam out of her ears. She had gone into full Hawk Moth battle mode, with a look he'd seen on her face a number of times.

"We need to give him chance to talk, Princess. He's part of this as much as the others, and we've let them have their chance. Mari, he's a friend too."

Princess? Whoops he'd made a slip up there. Hopefully she hadn't heard, but by the look of Luka's face he hadn't missed it. Adrien could see his eyebrow lift and a question waiting firmly on his tongue.

_You're not together but you call her Princess?_

_Shut up, Couffine._

Marinette was still staring as the men telepathically scalded each other. 

"Fine, but I have a lot of work to do so you have ten minutes whilst I enjoy my beverage." She walked over to the sofa and sat down. Luka thought it would be safer to sit opposite her as Adrien took the seat next to her, offering her the strength he knew they were both going to need.

"Can I just say before I begin that I am so sorry, for everything. Honestly if I could go back in time I would definitely change my decisions."

"You have eight minutes left." Marinette stated looking at her watch. 

"I was talking to Alya. She was upset because she'd argued with Nino and there was no one to comfort her so I took her to a bar so we could talk. We both drank too much, I couldn't help but talk about my infatuation with you and that I missed you ... and that I ... that I loved you."

"You loved me?" Marinette looked at Luka in shock as Adrien looked at him as though he was going to take him down. 

"I still do Mari. I always have." 

Adrien looked at Marinette, watching the change in her expression. Her hardened expression became soft, it became caring and Adrien hated it. 

"I - I - I don't know what to say."

"I missed you so much, Alya was the only comfort I could find." 

"I'm back now." Her voice was soft and sweet, Luka looked at her with a smug smile on his face and Adrien wanted nothing more to slap it off.

"What about your girlfriend, Luka?" Marinette turned her head sharply to Adrien. Obviously wanting to hear more.

"She's not quite my girlfriend, just the girl I'm seeing. She has nothing on you, Marinette, though. We're nothing serious. I love you." Adrien watched as her head turned back to Luka. He had no idea what was going on with the two of them but he knew he didn't like it. 

Suddenly Marinette spoke again, eyes closed and looking at the table.

"Luka, you know I think highly of you and love you, but only as a friend. We just don't work together as a couple. Plus there's this other guy I'm kind of seeing." She opened her eyes looking again into the ice blues of a Luka. Her eyes showed nothing but love.

"I also can't condone what you did. Alya was vulnerable and you got her in a situation where she couldn't think properly. Don't blame me not being here on it, that's unfair. After all Adrien hasn't gone around sleeping with people who know me just because I'm gone. You know I am loyal and committed, and the guy I'm with means the world to me. I wouldn't do anything that could hurt him. He means too much to me."

Luka looked at Adrien who sat with a lopsided grin on his face along with an eyebrow. He truly looked like the cat who got the cream.

"I suppose that's my queue to leave then. Mind walking me out, Adrien." Adrien checked with Marinette before he stood up and made his way to the door, Luka on his tail. Adrien truly couldn't believe what had just transpired, but there was nothing that would bring him down from this high. She really did love Chat, he just needed to make sure she loved Adrien too.

"Luka ..." Marinette called out to her old friend. The two guys stopped in their path and turned around. "I would still like us to be friends. You've been such a major part of my life." Luka nodded before carrying on walking through the door Adrien was holding open. As they exited the room, the door shut silently behind them.

"Wherever happens you need to do the right thing by Alya. She can't handle this alone." 

Luka nodded.

"Of course." He began to walk to the elevator which had delivered them to the executive floor, before he turned back to face Adrien.

"By the way. Nicely played Agreste. I always knew you'd win when it came to her heart. Please make her feel loved and happy." Luka said sadly, as the elevator signalled its arrival.

"With everything I possess." Adrien replied, meaning every little word.


	12. Wednesday 12th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat or Adrien? Adrien or Chat? What happened to Luka?

"So if you get badly injured I have to take this key to a locker at Gare De Nord station and inside will be instructions for what to do next?" Chat looked at the key Ladybug had just given him. He was beyond curious. What had she put in there?

"Yep, and no cheating kitty. It's for emergencies only." 

"Ok, ok I get it. So what else?"

"Apparently our bond is so strong it'll intensify our powers when we come of age."

"But I'm already twenty, so what does it actually mean 'come of age'."

Ladybug and Chat Noir had organised an extra meet that evening after a fun filled day of texting. Adrien had, had to travel to Germany to meet some new investors so she'd been alone in the office all day. If it wasn't for Chat's messages she swore she would have gone mad. 

"Considering how long the Miraculous' will extend our lifespan, coming of age is about thirty-five." 

"Thirty-five? Oh, come on, we've been doing this now for six years, there's got to be some bonus to it all." 

"Yes, Kitty, there is. I missed you so much when I went away I made a decision to pursue you for a change." She turned to face him, placing a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Well I suppose that could be a bonus. So what happened to the boy you repeatedly turned me down over and over and over again for?" Chat smirked at his Lady. He couldn't wait to tease her about this when the reveal finally happened.

"Wow! You don't hold a grudge do you?"

He started to laugh as he relaxed back on the roof top, looking up at the sky.

"It's funny. After all these years, I finally managed to steal you to the dark side."

She lay down to join him and rolled onto her side. She tentatively lifted her hand and stroked down his face, finishing by trancing his beautiful jawline. 

"Your face is beautiful. Do you know that?"

"You're changing the subject." He scalded her.

"There's a reason!" She stated. She couldn't get into this conversation, it's way too confusing.

"Come on Mari, I want to know."

"Chat, it's complicated! I don't want to say anything that will effect us." Her voice lowered as she answered Chat's questions. Where the hell did she start with this one?

"I want you to be able to trust me, as I do you. I want you to be able to tell me everything, no secrets." 

Sighing, Ladybug sat up and leaned back on her hands. 

"I thought I was over him. He'd been seeing another girl and I tried to move on too. That's why I was with Luka."

Chat interrupted the conversation, there was a question on the tip of his tongue which had plagued him since yesterday. To be fair he owed her an answer to a similar question. But his answer could only be one reason, he was an oblivious moron.

"About Luka. Why him? Why not me?" Ladybug groaned. She knew this questioned would be asked and it was fair enough for him to ask it.

"You and the other guy ... you were both similar. Not just in looks but in personality too. The only difference was I thought you flirted with anyone who walked, I actually didn't realise you liked me for me. That was until you started visiting Marinette. Getting to talk to you away from my superhero form allowed me to see the amazing traits you actually have and just how much you truly loved Ladybug ... well ... me." 

"You do realise during that time I fell for Marinette too, and I fell hard. I couldn't understand how I could love and be so obsessed with two girls at the same time. Then I was already dating someone to try and get over you, and wow! I made a mess of that. The girl was lovely too, I felt awful. I just ... when I was with her I was doing it to stop my feelings towards Ladybug and move on, plus she seemed to want me in my civilian form you didn't seem to want me in either. Though I do understand now I was a blind idiot." He sat up and bopped her shoulder with his own.

"I have no idea what you're on about but I will nod along anyway."

"You'll understand when you know who I am." He started to laugh causing Ladybug to break into a smile too. "About Luka?" He continued to fish. 

"Well he was so different to you and the other guy I thought maybe I was after the wrong type of person. He woo'd me. I was young and impressionable, and I liked the fact that he liked me. The real me. The clumsy girl, who stammers and makes a fool of herself. Plus he was older. Who doesn't want to be with an older guy?" 

Chat raised one of his hands as though answering her question. She burst out laughing and leaned onto his side, her head dropping onto his shoulder.

"If I'd just said yes to you the first time none of this mess would be happening now." She responded.

"You don't know that, bug. You know Bunnyx has always said there's a time and a place, well I truly believe we both needed to grow up and stop looking at the perfections. Our whole bases of the Miraculous is yin and yang, the whole balancing of two things so perhaps we needed to wait until our love in and out the costumes are balanced too. To the point where choosing only one would be because we are both."

"When did you become so smart and philosophical, Chaton?" Ladybug asked as she found his hand and held onto it.

"About ten months ago when you left and I had nothing else to do." The two laughed together whilst looking out over the beautiful Christmas display on the Eiffel Tower.

"How do you feel about Luka now?" Chat asked. He was feeling brave when he spoke up, now he just wanted to run away and hide from the answer.

"Honestly?"

"That's the idea, Bugaboo." 

"Don't be so cheeky." She gave him a smack on the thigh before cuddling in closer to him. 

"When I first bumped into him when I arrived home, a couple of days after you, my heart swirled at him and butterflies returned. I've always liked him, it's just more of what way I liked him? Anyway, then I found out he'd slept with my best friend and may have got her pregnant and used a pathetic excuse that he only did it because he missed me. It's like, if you miss me look at my picture, kiss it for all I care ... but don't sleep with my best friend who is in a relationship."

Chat Noir stared at her. She's spoken about it to Adrien but not with as much fierce passion and anger as what she is now. 

"Did you forgive him?" 

She moved slightly from Chat and placed her hands in her lap and looking down to the ground miles below them.

"I told him yes we'd still be friends, but truthfully I don't know if I ever can. I don't even know for sure how I feel about my best friend at the moment. Don't get me wrong I will support her, but why did she have to sleep with him? Knowing our past as well." Tears began to leak from her eyes. She knew she felt this way, but in usual Marinette style she'd kept it bottled it.

Chat reached over and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. 

"Don't say that M'lady. You can't help being paw-some and kind and forgiving. Just know I'm here for you. Anytime you need to rant, go for it!"

She giggled at him. 

"You sound just like my boss."

"A bit friendly with your boss there, Princess."

"He's an old close friend. Very protective." 

Chat looked her over and came up with a quick game plan. 

"You're blushing!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! Oh, oh, oh ... was he? Was your boss the guy?" 

Ladybug sighed and looked at her partner. She didn't want the new love of her life freaking out over the old love of her life ... or oldish love ... or maybe constant love. She groaned just thinking about the situation she was in at the moment.

"I can't do this now."

"Jackpot!"

"CHAT!" She stood up and grasped her yo-yo. "I'm going home, you've pushed me to my limits for this evening."

"Awwwwww .... but it was just getting fun!"

Chat stood up and began to brush himself down when he felt two hands cup his cheeks. Suddenly, a pair of soft warm lips met his and his eyes grew large. She kissed him, on the lips. Too quickly the kiss was over. He watched as she sent him a wink and extended her yo-yo to return back to the bakery.

As she landed through the skylight of her childhood bedroom she called of the transformation and collapsed on her bed. She loved him, she really did, but there was something else. She really couldn't commit to him whole heartedly, Adrien still owned some of her most important organ and if she was being honest the more time spent with him the more she genuinely cared for him. 

“Tikki?”

“Yes Marinette.”

“Is it possible to love two people?”

“No. One will always win out the other. As they say why would you fall in love with the second if you were truly in love with the first.”

Marinette thought about Tikki’s words and placed her hands over her face. This was too hard. The more time she spent with Adrien the more the feelings intensified. For both the boys, neither was a high school crush, or the feelings of a first love. It was deep and meaningful and both boys made her feel whole. The sound of her phone pulled her out her trance. She hadn’t message Chat to say she’d got home so she thought it might be him checking in on her. 

Climbing down her ladder she walked over to her desk and grabbed her phone. 

_1 new message. Adrien Agreste._

She couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face. Only two people made her heart explode when they text, and this was one.

_Good evening fair maiden. As you know I have a royal appointment with the King tomorrow evening and I would be thrilled if your royal highness would accompany me on my arm? Xx_

Marinette laughed as she read the message out to Tikki. They were both idiots. Two blonde dorks in her life which she wanted to take home and make hers.

_Oh kind knight, I am so honoured you find me worthy of such an important occasion. I will be dressed to the nines so you do not feel as though you have a peasant with you Monsieur Agreste xx_

After she replied to Adrien she pulled up her most recent messages with Chat.

_Hey Kitty Cat, I’m home. Sweet dreams about me x_

He responded back instantly.

_I always do, Princess xx_

Not long after Chat Noir had sent his, another reply came from Adrien. Climbing back up on her bed she responded again.

_Ha! No peasant here, just the most beautiful lady in the kingdom. I am proud to have you on my arm, Chloe and Felix will be joining us too. I am sorry you’ll have to put up with my evil step cousin and his wicked girlfriend xxx_

Adrien seemed a lot more witty than she ever could remember. His conversations were very similar to what she had with Chat. It just made everything the all more difficult.

_Marinette: Will you have to leave by midnight? Xxx_

_Adrien: I have manage to persuade them to allow me out the house for the whole evening if I wish. It’s so kind of them after they’ve let me live with them. No wait ... wrong way round. They live in my house._

Marinette snorted. 

_Marinette: It could be worse. It could be Lila living with you xxx_

_Adrien: I’m going to ignore you Dupain-Cheng, and the fact you’ve just put me off my steak and mashed potatoes xxx_

_Marinette: Ha! Sorry! Do you want me to buy you a bratwurst tomorrow as an apology? xxx_

_Adrien: Only if you let me buy the mulled wine? xxx_

_Marinette: Is my boss trying to get me drunk? xxx_

_Adrien: Naa, tomorrow night I'm not your boss. Just a friend xxx_

_Marinette: Just a friend, huh? And I thought it was going to be a date. You have broken my heart, Monsieur Agreste._

She sent the message and threw her phone down. No no no no no! Her sudden spurge of confidence texting him had just backfired big time. She didn't want to say that, why did she? Was she flirting with him? Oh, Marinette. What about Chat? 

It took Adrien almost an hour to message back. It took him so long that Marinette was already asleep not knowing what was in her inbox waiting for her to read in the morning. 

_Adrien: Nothing would make me happier than calling tomorrow evening a date. So I will ask my first question again. Marinette, will you please be my date to the Christmas Market tomorrow evening? xxx_


	13. Thursday 13th December [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting old friends and making new memories.

Work had been hectic! Like unbelievably so. The meeting with the German company yesterday had given 'Agreste' a massive fund boost however they wanted blood from Adrien in return for it. 

Adrien had pitched the women's clothing line and shown majority of Marinette's designs. Very similar to what Adrien thought, they just wanted a few changes to make them decent to go in stores, not that they weren't already great. They just weren't 'Agreste'.

"Hey Kid, we need to leave in ten minutes. Don't you think you should go to your Lady." Adrien looked at his watch and jumped out of his chair. They were going to be late. He'd been told to arrive at six prompt and at the moment he'd be pushing it to get close to the allocated time slot.

Grabbing his phone, he shoved it into his back pocket reminiscing about the messages the two had sent last night and then again this morning. After his 'let's make it a date  
message', she had responded vaguely. He knew she'd got carried away with the flirting and he hadn't helped the situation one ounce. Plagg made sure he had a good scalding for playing around with her, eventually telling him to just ask her on the date. He felt bad, he knew she'd think she was cheating, but he still did it! She was going to kick his ass when she found out he was Chat.

"Adrien, before you go. Please cool it down a little bit with her. Tikki told me she is getting frustrated with the feelings for the two of you."

"Does that mean she loves both sides of me and I can reveal?" Adrien looked like a kid of Christmas morning. 

"Slow down, just enjoy your time with her. You two have never had chance to date take your time, you know ... kiss, cuddled, make out, I really don't care. Just don't freak her out or you'll lose her." Adrien nodded and placed the necklace he'd gotten her back into his draw. Perhaps it wasn't quite the time to be showering her with gifts.

Adrien opened his jacket for Plagg to fly in before wrapping his 'Marinette' blue scarf round his neck. As he walked past a mirror he'd notice something. The colour. His favourite blue. He knew the blue well, very well.

"It's the colour of her eyes." 

"Well done Sherlock! Six years and you've finally figure it all out."

"But it's my favourite colour, it's my favourite blue." 

"Ok, Mr Lover Lover, we need to move or we're going to be late. Yes she has pretty eyes! You've written enough poetry about it." 

Plagg hid back into his pocket as Adrien walked out and locked up his office. The blue. All this time the blue was her eyes. If she'd given it to him he knew he would have kissed her there and then. Geez they've wasted so much time, made so many mistakes and missed so many opportunities.

"Hey Adrien, are you ready to go?" Marinette was waiting at her door for him. She looked beautiful. Hair half up and half down, minimal make up because let's face it ... she didn't need it and wearing a beautiful mauve coat over her dress, finished with black knee high boots and a pink woolly scarf. She was wrapped like the worlds most perfect Christmas present.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thank you for agreeing to come with me. The support is truly appreciated." 

Marinette smiled her comforting and most warm smile, and he melted. How had he ever considered a life without her prominent in it.

"You're very welcome. I would do anything to help a friend." 

"Well I'm only your friend for the first part of the evening from then on I am your date."

"In that case Adrien," she walked up to him and began to straighten his scarf, stroking the ties down his chest. This was Ladybug, pure Ladybug. "I hope you've brought your wallet with you. I'm a very expensive date." 

"I have no doubt." They began to walk to the elevator the mood between them still tense with swirling ideas of what could be. 

The elevator ride was silent, just with stolen looks and shy smiles. Nothing was uncomfortable, and everything seemed so natural. 

She'd messaged Chat Noir first thing this morning after reading Adrien's heart attack inducing message. She didn't want Chat to think she was playing around with his feelings and waited for his ok before she responded back to Adrien. 

She'd spent most the morning praying he would say it was fine, and lucky he did. His exact words were to try and gain some clarity. It's seems like he knew Adrien was the other guy. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

"Our carriage awaits, little lady." 

Adrien guided her to the car and opened the door for her, allowing Marinette to slip over before he climbed in afterwards.

"What have you got to do this evening?" Marinette asked quizzing Adrien. 

"Just countdown with the crowd, press a button then eat and get merry with you. By the way I've spoken to your boss and he has agreed to allow you to work from home tomorrow. I said that maybe you'll be worse for wear, he was a bit of a hard ass though. Took some persuading."

"He's so mean and careless, I'm surprised he didn't say bah humbug and slam the door in your face." They smiled at each other as they made their way through the city to the Christmas market. He loved Marinette in Ladybug mode.

"It took some persuading but I think I got there in the end." He dropped her a wink which made her giggle. 

Before they could start up their next conversation the car had reached their destination. Adrien climbed out before offering a hand to Marinette. Gratefully she accepted and slid out to meet Adrien. 

Paparazzi were out in full force and Marinette could only feel relieved that she'd messaged Chat, and that he knew. The news coverage was going to be insane. Adrien held his arm out, gesturing for Marinette to take it. She slipped her arm through his and nodded that she was ready to go into the firing line.

"Adrien Agreste, are you finally dating Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"Adrien, is this your new girlfriend?"

"Marinette, I love your coat."

"Isn't that the girl who he went on a date with and she wore her pyjamas?"

"She's the one that designs Jagged Stones artwork!"

"Marinette ..."

"Adrien ..."

The journalists were shouting and Adrien couldn't help feel like he'd pushed Marinette too far. He was kicking himself, he knew this was going to happen, the press were always obsessed with Adrien and Marinette's friendship. No information about the couple for almost eleven months meant they were going to go insane over this. 

Adrien turned his head to check on his female companion only to breathe a sigh of relief that she looked fine if not a little tense. Though he could tell something was plaguing her, he thought he knew what that was. Removing his arm from hers he gave her an apologetic smile as he pulled out his personal phone, bringing up his last messages.

_Hey Lovebug, just seen you on the news with Adrien Agreste. You look stunning! Please don't worry about me and enjoy your evening, you deserve it 😽_

He saw Marinette stir and pull out her phone to read the message. Her smile grew and her shoulders dropped, that was more like it. He turned to her and tried to nose over her messages.

"Who's Kitty?" 

She quickly closed her phone down and placed it in her side bag.

"Just this guy ..."

"A guy? Really? So you're not just dating me then."

"I - I - I ... well ... he-he ... you know." Adrien started to laugh. She was so adorable when she stuttered. He held his hands up in defence.

"I'm only teasing you." He dropped her a wink before heading towards the backstage area. "I'll be back shortly, Princess." 

Princess? His eyes grew wide as did Marinette's. Unknowing what to do he turned swiftly and made his way onto the stage. That was idiotic. As he walked up the steps he could feel Plagg laughing in his pocket, having no other way to shut the kwami up, he hit his chest in the exact place Plagg was seated only for the little black cat to hiss.

"Adrikins! Nothing like cutting it close." Chloé made her way over to Adrien and began to fuss him. 

"I'm here aren't I? Work just ran a little later than scheduled." 

"So? Is she?" Chloé looked at Adrien with her eyes wide open begging for an answer. 

"Take a look." He pointed over his shoulder and down the stairs where Marinette was stood. However she wasn't alone. 

"I'm going to kill him." As Chloé began to march away Adrien couldn't help but see what she was angry about. Turning around he was met with Felix trying to get close to Marinette. Knowing how she felt about his cousin he didn't worry about it at all, especially knowing Ladybug has already given him a hard hitting right hook.

"Monsieur Agreste, they're ready for you." Turning his head away from the stunning bluenette now catching up with his oldest friend, he made his way to the stage. Usually he'd have declined such an offer, but now Marinette was home he couldn't help the increase of his Christmas spirit. Her fun and lively personality could pull the coldest heart from the depths of despair. 

Ok, maybe not all. His father never seemed to fall for the bluenettes charms, his father never fell for anything except maybe his assistant. Adrien shivered at the thought of what his father had been doing all these years. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls ... please welcome to the stage Paris' sweetheart Adrien Agreste." 

The crowd began to cheer as Adrien walked onto the stage waving. He looked down to see Marinette at the front and locked eyes with her. His perfect Christmas wish. His eyes remained firmly placed on hers as he counted down with the crowd ending. He pressed the big red button in front of him starting up with festival with a stunning array of lights and, to his and Marinette's surprise, a whole lot of fake snow. 

Adrien placed his hands out to catch the snow and looked at Marinette with his eyebrows raised. She began to laugh catching the snow on her palms before spinning around in it. He couldn't help but laugh with her. He loved this girl. She had him hooked. He raced down the steps to join her, both laughing like a couple of children.

"Come on sunshine! Let's go and have some fun." 

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and began to lead him around the stalls, starting with the bratwurst stall.

"Someone's desperate for a sausage, aren't they?" Adrien again felt the snickering in his pocket as his face was almost worthy of a nuclear reactor sign. Marinette stared at him wide eyed before her face cracked into a smile. She started laughing, covering her mouth with one hand.

"You remind me so much of my friend sometimes?" 

"Oh really? Is that the kitty dude?" Adrien asked.

"Yes. You're both dorks but in the best way." Adrien couldn't help laughing along with her, he was becoming addicted. 

As they reached the stand they were searching for Adrien pulled out his wallet, a hand placed itself on top of his.

"I said I'd get these. I always stick to my word." 

"I'm a pretty crappy date if I don't pay for anything."

"You go and get the mulled wine and find us a cabin to stand in. I'll get the bratwurst and meet you there."

"You're going to meat me there, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at his pun causing the bluenette to roll her eyes. 

"You're too much like him!" She responded as the dork remained smiling at her. He saluted before turning away towards the alcohol stand. 

"Hinting a bit tonight, aren't you kid?" Adrien sighed and looked at his kwami. 

"I'm starting to feel like I made a rubbish plan that first night we met."

"At least we both agree with that." 

Adrien made his way to the stand and grabbed a mulled wine for Marinette and a stein of their finest German beer for himself. Christmas time and German markets were his one and only favourite part of Christmas. He went to an amazing one in England a couple of years ago with Felix, in Birmingham he believed. There was something always so festive about the set up and the little cabins to stand around in. 

Thanking the bartender, and after paying a ridiculous amount for two drinks, he began to make his way to the standing areas.

"Adrien Agreste! Where you been man?" Adrien's head turned quickly to the cabin he was about to walk past only to notice not one, but two of his old lycée classmates. 

"Kim, Max! How are you man?" Adrien made his way towards them and placed the drinks on the shelving before patting them on the back. 

Both men signalled their good health before asking Adrien what he'd been up to. Unlike his other classmates he had to give up his dream of university to step into the family business, and unfortunately with it, he had to give up a lot of his friendships too. Adrien noticed, just like himself, there were additional drinks situated around the shelving. 

"So, who you here with? Don't tell me you two have finally managed to tie some ladies down?" The guys began to laugh.

"I'll let you know Agreste, after you, I was voted most attractive in the school." Kim puffed his chest out to match up to Adrien's muscles. Adrien couldn't help but notice a change in Kim's physic, obviously he was making the most of party nights at university. 

The guys were continuing their catch up as a sound of heavenly laughter caught Adrien's ears. She had found him, complete with sausages in rolls.

"Look who we found guys?" Marinette was standing alongside Alix and another girl he'd never seen before.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, back in Paris." Both men worked their way over to hug her as she handed a bratwurst over to Adrien.

"Wow, wow, wow! Mari and Sunshine boy, out together. Am I dreaming?" Alix handed her additional bratwurst to Kim as the other girl handed hers to Max.

"Nope. We're on a date." Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette's waist in a move of possessiveness. He couldn't help the grin on his face as he could actually claim her as his. Everyone at school had a crush on Marinette, there was no secret to a line of suitors waiting for the girl with the golden heart. 

"As are we." Alix said as she sided up to Kim.

"Oh wow! Alix! You never said!" She dropped Marinette a wink before Kim stole her for a kiss. The height difference was comical and he had to lift her up so she could comfortably press their lips together.

"This is amazing guys." Adrien claimed as his heart almost exploded. Marinette had placed her head on his shoulder, and was slightly snuggling up to him. Who knew such a tiny gesture would make him want to run away into the night with her flung over his shoulder.

"This is Marie, my girlfriend." Max introduced the girl with him. He reminded the heroes of Aeon yet it couldn't be? Could it?

The gang began to catch up on the past years events and, of course, they wanted to know how Adrien and Marinette had reconnected. Laugh was shared and drink after drink was consumed. 

"Remember the last time we had hot dogs together?" Kim reminisced.

"Hot Dog Dan." They all announced laughing.

"Who's that?" Marie asked.

"We went on a school trip to New York and had magical hot dogs. These two "just friends" had a romantic dance in the moonlight. Honestly, I've never seen anything more romantic." Alix looked over at the blushing heroes.

Adrien lent down to his ladies ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"Best night of my life." Marinette looked at him shocked and felt the heat on her cheeks move to an uncomfortable level. Adrien on the other hand felt a pinch on his nipple from the God of Destruction currently fuming in his pocket. Did this kid not understand tone it down a bit?

After a while the group spilt into two. The guys were all grouped together when the subject changed dramatically. 

"Have you heard from Nino?" Max queried.

"He's living with me at the moment. He's not in a stable way." Adrien responded. He wasn't surprised no one knew, Nino had lost it. He wouldn't speak to anyone except Adrien and his own mother.

"I still can't believe it. Seriously, I thought they were sorted. University, marriage, kids ... done!” Kim shook his head, disbelieving everything.

"How's Marinette taken it? I'm guessing that's the end for her and Luka." Max suggested.

Adrien flinched at the statement. She was his, not Luka's. 

"She's forgiven him but she's mad at both. It's understandable really." He looked over to the girl in question seeing that she was in deep conversation with the girls. The look on her face was serious, she was obviously on about the same subject. They caught each other's eyes, both filled with hurt for their friends. He made his way too her and placed an arm around her waist again.

"Do you want another drink? You look like you could use it." With a quick nod, he left her and walked through the crowds and back to the bar. As he was waiting, he received a message to his personal phone. 

_If you guessed who I am, can I try and guess who you are, Chaton? I’ve got a feeling you’re a lot closer than I always thought xx_

He turned around and froze on the spot, the heroine was staring directly at him.


	14. Friday 14th December [Marinette]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the previous night's text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are never what they seem.

Marinette woke up with a vice attached around her head. Well that's how it felt anyway. How much had she drank last night? She remembered trying to keep up with Alix, forgetting that she hadn't drunk since the previous Christmas. 

"Ouch!" 

Marinette rolled over and her body hit something solid. It made no sense, her bed wasn't close to a wall, and the only thing she slept with was her giant cat pillow ... pillow ... not sandbag.

Wincing she opened her eyes only to be met by the bare chest of a male. Once the shock of seeing such an incredibly toned torso situated next to her had worn off she slowly moved her eye line up. In the single second it took to lift her head she began to panic. What if she had done an Alya? If she was pregnant how would she tell Chat? He was the one she wanted children with, not some random guy she'd slept with whilst being drunk.

Her eyes finally reached her companions face and she let out a sigh of relief. Adrien was sleeping calmly next to her. He wouldn't be her first choice of father but she wouldn't mind. Aggressively, having words with herself she moved her eye-line down. 

As far as she could see his bottom half was clothed in pyjamas, her bottom half was a whole other explanation. She was wearing nothing. Her legs were bare. She pushed her hands down to her bare legs to find that luckily her underwear was still firmly in its place. Next she went to her top. She was wearing a t-shirt. A black t-shirt with five stripes. Adrien's old lycée tee.

She groaned again and placed her hands to her head. It hurt. It really hurt, and her memories were not good. She remembered meeting up with Alix, Kim, Max and Max's girlfriend, though her name had disappeared along with half of the night. She remembered talking to the girls about Alya, but that was where it started to go a little bit blurry. She remembered Kim, was it, asking if she wanted another drink. Or was it Adrien, grrrr it could have been Max. Whoever brought her that last drink though is the one that tipped her over the edge. 

"Can you die a little quieter please?" Adrien positioned a hand over his head causing his biceps to flex. She swore a bit of drool escaped.

"I can't hear you over the jack hammer going off in my head." Adrien let out a soft chuckle as he rolled towards his bedside table. He sat up with wild bed head and she couldn't help but laugh. He looked a state. 

"Leave me alone, you big bully." He said grabbing hold of his intended victims. Advil and water. "Here, take two of these."

Marinette squirmed to sit herself up. She noticed Adrien had upgraded his bed to a queen sized and even though it was big she'd managed to pin him to one edge. 

"Looks like I'm a bed hog." Marinette said as she swallowed down two tablets. He giggled and lay back down in the bed.

"Actually, you passed out in the limo so I had to carry you in. This is as far as I could get you without collapsing, it seems trying to keep up with Kim wasn't my smartest idea." 

"So we didn't ... you know?"

"Christ no Mari! What do you take me for? You were completely out of it. You started calling me 'Rick' at one point. Do you even know a Rick?"

Marinette's face flustered a very extreme red. Rick was at the Guardian temple. Rick was one hundred and fifty six years old with arthritis and a limp.

"Errrrrmmmm ... no?"

"Liar, but I haven't got the energy to argue." She lay her head on his shoulder and breathed in the scent of Adrien Agreste, before coughing and moving away from him.

"You stink of beer." 

"You're not too fresh yourself, Bluebell." 

She slapped him on the shoulder before snuggling back down into his amazing bed. The mattress was like sleeping on a cloud and his duvet was similar to being wrapped in a giant marshmallow. 

"I'm stealing your bed by the way. It'll be more appreciated with me." She looked as he snuggled down next to her and wrapped the duvet between them. She was surprised how natural this felt, it could be the fact that she didn't have a single brain cell to think, or it could be something else. Something lurking in the back of her mind which she couldn't remember.

"You take my bed then you take me with it."

"Ooooo buy one get one free, I like it. In my teenage years, I always wanted my own Adrien Agreste."

"Only your teenage years. I'm wounded!" He faked being hurt, placing one of his hands on his incredible pectoral. 

"How often do you work out?" She asked without an inch of thought. Well done Marinette, your verbal diarrhoea is back. "Sorry, it's just your body is insane."

"Well Miss Dupain-Cheng, without my best friend around I didn't have a lot to do. So I joined a gym."

"Well tell gym he did good work." Adrien laughed, she smiled and wished she could wake up like this every morning. "You look like you could be a superhero."

A superhero? A text message? Chat? Chat Noir? Oh my God, she'd messaged Chat last night but what had she said. She jumped out the bed with a squeak, looking for her clothing. More precisely her bag and phone.

"What the hell are you wearing? I binned those tee's months ago." Marinette was rummaging through his room as he commented on her apparel. 

"Wait? You didn't give me this tee? Or take my dress off?"

"Marinette, I'm not a pervert. Why would I do that?" 

She continued darting around until she found her bag.

"Bingo!" She shouted and jumped up with a phone in her hand. She pulled open her messages and re-read the last she'd sent to Chat. 

_If you guessed who I am, can I try and guess who you are, Chaton? I've got a feeling you're a lot closer than I always thought xx_

What the hell did that mean? Closer than she thought? All he'd replied back with was a damn cat emoji, with heart eyes. What an idiot!

"Marinette you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Marinette looked at her phone again before looking at Adrien. She was confused, very confused. Obviously she thought she'd figured him out last night, why else would she have sent that message.

"I've just confused myself. I sent a message to my friend last night, but it doesn't make any sense at all. Arrrrggghhh, don't ever let me drink again." 

Marinette looked at Adrien and he seemed to sigh in relief. Why? Was she a horrendous drunk?

"Come on fair maiden, lets get you some wholesome hangover breakfast and then we need to at least try to do some type of work today." 

Marinette nodded following Adrien out of his room. He was still shirtless and now she had the perfect view of his incredibly muscular back. He really had the body to rival Chat Noir. Perhaps she needed to make a list to compare the two. The only difference at the moment is knowing how protective Chat is of her, there's no way Adrien would put his life on the line for her and she can't over look the effect of Chat doing that actually has. Now if Adrien were to save her she would ... 

Too caught up in her own thoughts she missed the bottom step and went hurling to the floor. Closing her eyes she braced herself for imminent impact of face to marble. Fortunately marble was a lot more squishy than she originally believed. It was actually warm, and smelled very very good. Opening her eyes to see if her nose was bleeding she noticed she wasn't on the floor, just flush against the blonde's chest. He'd saved her ... now she was in trouble.

"Still a klutz I see?" 

"I don't think it will ever change. Thank you for saving me." She stood herself up with her hands still pressed against his chest and looked into his amazing green eyes. There was something different there though, something she had seen in green eyes before but not Adrien's. Love, it looked as though he was adoring her. Everything about her. Suddenly, her face began to edge towards Adrien's as he placed his hands delicately on her hip bones. His back bent helping to relieve the height difference between them. 

Their faces were inches away. Centimetres away. Eyes closed. Warm breath hitting each others face. It was happening! She was going to kiss Adrien Agreste, after all these years she was going to lip lock with the boy of her dreams. She felt him tilt his head and mirrored the action herself.

"Adrien and Marinette. Who would have thought you two would finally get brains and spend the night together. But I'm telling you now, one night is all it's worth. No point committing to each other. Commitments mean nothing. You give someone your heart and they just tear it out and rip it to pieces."

The two broke away and looked in the direction of the dining hall only to see Nino, standing in the doorway. He looked ill. Marinette couldn't remember him ever looking like this in the past.

"Nino?"

"I know, I look awful! I don't need the pretty Princess to insult me more than your Prince does. You know what though, I blame you for all of this! It's all your fault."

Marinette felt like she'd been slapped around the face. Her jaw hung open and she didn't know what to say. No words would leave her mouth.

"If you hadn't have left, Luka wouldn't have felt the need to get up close and personal with _MY_ girlfriend. He would have been with you instead. But unfortunately, Miss Goody-Two shoes couldn't decide which guy she wanted to be with so played around with hearts instead and then left them wanting her like little puppy dogs! Do you have any idea how much you broke Luka and Adrien? I never thought of you as selfish, but damn Mari! You proved me wrong." 

"Nino, I swear it's nothing like that. I didn't intend any of this to happen and Luka knew how I felt. I was always honest with him about my love for Adrien. I am so sorry for what happened to you."

She felt the mass of male next to her tense but her priority at the moment was Nino.

"Sorry? Ha! Yeah right! All you've ever wanted was to get into Adrien's pants. That's probably why you were friends with me, easy access to the model."

"Nino, that's enough!" Adrien's voice boomed across the hallway, echoing against the newly decorated walls. Marinette stood in shock from Nino and Adrien.

"How dare you speak to Marinette like that! She's only ever been sweet, kind and helpful to you, to all of us. She had to leave, she had no choice!" 

“You keep telling yourself that Adrien. She wrecked all your possible relationships just by hanging around you. God, Kagami was right. You’ll do anything for her, and you know what. She’s not even worth it.” 

Before Marinette knew what was happening Adrien began to advance towards Nino, the look in his eyes was intense and Marinette feared for Nino.

“Adrien! No! Stop!”

Marinette made her way to Adrien and placed a hand on his bicep. Adrien stopped, looking down at Marinette. Her eyes pleaded with him to not push this any further. After a few seconds he sighed out the tension, before looking back at Nino.

“I will help you Nino, you know I will but don’t ever insult her again! She’s done nothing wrong and you have no idea where she went or what she was doing! Your mistakes are your own.” He grabbed onto Marinette’s hand and led her into the kitchen away from Nino. 

All she wanted to do was text her kitty and get the comfort she wanted from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments. I love to read them and see what you all think. 
> 
> 10 days left of the story ... how will it end?


	15. Saturday 15th December [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues and calls.

As he faced the Eiffel Tower he could feel the steady breathing of the beautiful girl next to him. There was still something that pulled her to Chat Noir more than Adrien, and he couldn't understand why? He was trying hard in his civilian form but she just wasn't as comfortable yet.

He'd received a text Friday afternoon once Marinette had gone home, from "Ladybug". She was desperate to see him and she had seemed a little broken as the conversation advanced. He couldn't understand why though? He'd been with her most of the day and even after her run in with Nino she'd seemed fine. 

As soon as he landed on the rooftop behind her, it took her approximately two seconds to throw herself around him, sobbing into his arms. 

It seemed the whole altercation with Nino had effected her more than she had let on to Adrien. She told him everything, including spending the night with Adrien Agreste in a shared bed. Obviously he already knew all of this, but still it shocked him to hear the sheer hurt she felt by Nino. All he could do was listen and give reassurance. Not that it was much help. 

She had blamed herself. She had blamed herself for not being with Luka, and for going after him (as Chat) instead. She even mentioned that Adrien had more of a chance than Luka, fulfilling much of his own desire. She just couldn't be with someone she didn't love, though if it helped her friends perhaps she should have.

"He's right you know, everything Nino said was right. This is all my fault. I just up and left. No one had an idea. Not even you! I'm the worst, I don't deserve friends. I am so selfish."

"Woah! Slow down bug. It wasn't great what you did, actually let me rephrase, it wasn't ideal what happened but it was out of your hands. However not one of them spoke to your parents after you'd been gone a month, they all just stopped. I know for a fact your parents had information and I spoke to them a few times, I was only one of two asking. So don't you blame yourself! They could have asked questions and shown they cared as much as you always do." 

"You don't get it through! If I'd just stayed and been with Luka none of this would have happened."

"You can't make yourself love someone Mari. Just like everyone else in the world you deserve whole hearted happiness." He kissed her gently on the forehead, savouring the feel of being able to freely place his lips on her. 

"I did like him though, it's just no one can match up to you." Her big bluebell eyes met his and he fell into their trance. He could see the lights of Paris reflecting in her clear Iris'. 

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Chat sighed out. He really had. Regardless of Kagami and his many blind dates, nothing matched to her. Ladybug, Marinette, were in a league above anyone else and he loved her immensely.

"Then why can't we be together." She whined. He placed a delicate kiss on her nose, enjoying the feeling of kissing her face. Her skin was as soft as silk and she smelt divine. He sighed before he spoke.

"Listen, M'lady. I understand wanting to know each other. I've spent most of my teenage years dreaming about you, but something just doesn't feel right yet. I want you to be as comfortable with me in both my forms as I am with you. I know this is annoying, but I also know it will be worth it. Tearing down the bricks of the wall one by one. I just hope you don't hate me when you find out who I am."

"I could never hate you kitty. You're my most favourite person in the whole world." 

It was now two o'clock in the morning. They'd been talking for six hours about everything and anything. Only there was one piece of conversation he had been ignoring. The text message from Thursday night. 

When she had woken up the following morning and had forgotten all about it, he seriously thought he'd won the lottery. He didn't want her to figure it out just yet. He wanted her to continue developing her comfort around him as Adrien. He was smitten with her and one thing for sure was there was no way he was losing her.

"Hey Bug, the message you sent me Thursday night?" 

She was relaxed on his shoulder. He could tell she was as edging to a state of tiredness. She let out a 'hummmm' noise to let him know she was still awake and listening.

"What did it mean?" She grumbled on his shoulder and began to shift so her head was in his lap. Her hair was down and fanned out around her like a blue glowing halo. 

"I was drunk and I can't remember, but I figured that obviously something happened with someone close to me that made me think I'm close to finding you out. So watch out cat-boy. I'm days away from making you mine."

He began to laugh. There was something so joyous about her messing around with him. She really made his heart flutter, and now he was starting to receive it from Marinette too ... well ... life had never been sweeter.

"So do you think I'm the same as I am in costume?" He asked, completely intrigued by her answer.

"When I was fourteen I did, but now ... well I'm not too sure. I mean I'm quite sure that you're the kind, caring kitty that I know and love but I think there's something more reserved about you in your civilian life." 

"Just like you being a complete klutz?" Marinette's eyes widened.

"How rude!" She responded before breaking into a laugh. "What I meant was, I bet your just as handsome and swavie, however you also have a smart side. I can imagine you wearing a business suit and bossing people around."

"Ooooo you're getting hot there Lovebug!" 

"It's the thought of you in a suit." She sighed, before looking into his eyes and bursting out into laughter.

"No leather fetish then?" 

"Kitty, I've been looking at you in that outfit for years. You may as well be wearing jeans and a jumper by now." He took the moment to attack. Tickling her in the ribs. 

She squealed at the sudden impact and tried to move away, causing her to sit up too sharply and knock Chat backwards onto the rooftop.

Ladybug was straddling him. The girl of his dreams was sitting on his lap. All he could do was smile and calm himself from laughing at her. Her hair fell around her shoulders as he continued to stare at her, she looked like an angel as the moonlight shone down on her. There was always something about Marinette and the moon. She just fit with it so well, the colours, the shine ... it was perfect just like she was.

Before he could think of anymore romantic comparisons between Marinette and other worldly objects, she did something unexpected. So unexpected he would have given anything for Alya to be there filming for the Ladyblog. She kissed him. 

Sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng, strong Ladybug protector of Paris kissed him. A lonely messed up kitten trying to survive in the big bad world. She kept her hands on his chest as she leant down, allowing his hands to hold onto her waist. 

She pulled away, eyes closed and smile on her face. He was quite sure he had died and gone to heaven.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to her, moving a stray piece of hair behind one ear.

"We could do it more if you just told me who the hell you are." 

Groaning, he sat himself up and looked into her eyes. She remained straddling him, arms over his broad shoulders.

"Chat come on please! At least give me a clue if you want me to play this game." 

Chat Noir pursed his lips and looked out at the view in front of him. He needed to think, and in all honesty he wished he could speak to Plagg. It was less than ten days until the masquerade gala. Perhaps ...

"Ok, I've got it! One clue each day leading up to the gala."

"And you promise we will reveal properly at the Gala." Ladybug asked her blonde haired companion.

"Of course. We'll be there in our civilian forms and we can dance, and sing, and you can give me a big expensive Christmas gift." Ladybug snorted with laughter.

"In your dreams pussy cat." 

She climbed off him and prepared her yo-yo. 

"I suppose we better be off. I need at least some beauty sleep before tomorrow." She explained, putting a hand out to pull him up.

"Have you got a date or something?" 

"I have, there's a hot Model coming around to entertain me." Chat raised an eyebrow. 

"Really now?"

"Uh-huh! You jealous?" Chat smirked he'd got her now. Walking over to her he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Clue number one: no matter what happens, no matter what you do with him, I will never be jealous of you and Adrien Agreste." With a quick wink and salute he made his way back to the mansion, hearing her whispered questions as he progressed further and further away.

Landing in his room he de transformed and fed Plagg his usual cheese.

"I like the clue thing." Plagg announced. "Means we might be a family sooner." 

"I'm going to propose to her Plagg."

"What? Now?" Plagg almost chocked on his fine specimen of Camembert.

"No, Christmas Eve. If she accepts me without the mask I'm proposing there and then at the gala. We've wasted too much time." Plagg started to tear up and wiped the ones which had escaped from his cheek.

"You've finally got a brain kid. I'm so proud of you." Adrien grabbed his kwami and hugged onto him, only to be interrupted by an almighty smash.

"That's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Felix, hit him! He's ruining Christmas." Chloe's high pitched voice echoed through the house causing Adrien to run out his room and down into the foyer. He saw Nino sitting in the Christmas tree, Chloé sobbing into Felix's arms, and Felix looking as though he was going to kill Nino. Both were wearing pyjamas and obviously the noise had alerted them to the hallway.

"Woah! Stop! Stop all of you!" Adrien made it next to Chloé and Felix, as his best friend drunkenly stood up. 

"Chloé, Felix ... go back to bed."

"But Adrikins he's ruining Christmas." 

"Chloé, please. Just ... Felix ... please take her upstairs. I've got this." 

Felix nodded to Adrien before giving one more disgusted look at Nino. 

"Come on Chlo." He led her upstairs as Adrien stood staring at his best friend. 

"Nino! This needs to stop! You told me you weren't drinking anymore!"

"If you can date that poor excuse for a friend, I can drink as much as I want." 

Adrien walked over to Nino and pulled him up with a vice grip on the top of his arm. 

"I've told you," he said through gritted teeth, "don't ever speak about Mari that way. She's done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Nino tore his arm out of Adrien's grasp.

"The guy she was meant to be dating slept with my girlfriend because they were both missing her. Why didn't Alya let me know exactly how much she was hurting?"

"She was never dating him before she left Nino. Do not blame her for choices you and Alya made, that's your problem not hers."

"Yeah! Right!" Nino scoffed back at Adrien. 

"Nino, come on." He walked Nino over to the lounge area and sat him on the sofa before going to get a glass of water for him.

When Adrien returned he found his friend curled into a ball weeping. It made Adrien's heart ache. Where his heart was about to explode with love for his soul mate, Nino was fighting the demon taking over his own.

"I love her so much Adrien. How could she do it? How could she prefer him to me?"

"I don't agree at all with what she's done but I really think you need to take a paternity test. What if the baby is yours Nino? You going to let it grow up without a father around. You know how it affected me, would you seriously do that to one of your own?" Nino shook his head. Adrien was right, of course he was. Nino sat in silence contemplating what his next move should be.

"Do you think I need to speak to Al?" Nino whispered.

"Honestly, yes I do! There is a lot of unsolved issues and only you two can understand what happened."

"I need to apologise to Mari too, I knew she didn't love Luka like she loved you. Though I'm shocked she's finally found the courage to tell you."

"Nino, she hasn't told me anything. We're still 'just good friends'." Adrien let out a sigh and sat next to his friend.

"Well aren't we bad at love." 

Adrien laughed, the Nino he once knew had finally made an appearance. 

"We're not the best. But everything happens for a reason and I trust that."

"Perhaps we can talk with Alya and Marinette together and I can do some explaining." 

Adrien slapped his friend on the shoulder as he made his way back towards his room. 

"You need to control this drinking. You've been drunk all day. That's not how a father should act." 

"Ha! Father!" Nino nodded towards his friend as he made it upstairs to his room. He could probably get a good six hours sleep before waking up to get to Marinette's ready for his afternoon with the Dupain-Cheng's. 

The six hours, however, turned to seven and he ended up rushing to shower, dress and get to the bakery. Running out the door he grabbed his coat and scarf making an insane rush down the street and around the corner. 

His hair was a mess, he was quite sure his briefs were inside out, and he had zero idea about the colour of his jumper. He just prayed it wasn't the one with the giant hole in the armpit.

The chime echoed through the small store as he entered, unfortunately his entrance wasn't in normal, kept together Agreste fashion. He'd miss judged his step and found himself flying onto the floor.

"Ouch!" He heard an angels voice, meaning he was either dead or Marinette had been working in the bakery. "Well, well is the mighty Adrien Agreste falling for little old me?"

Adrien rolled onto his back in time to see Marinette place her delicate hand over her chest. 

"You just going to stand there or you going to help me up?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Hummmm... I suppose it would only be kind of me to help, please you’re blocking visitors." Marinette placed out a hand to him as her papa laughed in the background. Neither young adult knew the extent of why he was laughing but that was soon to change. Adrien stood up and brushed himself down as Tom continued to laugh. 

"What's so funny Papa?" Marinette asked. They both looked at Tom to find him pointing above their heads. Hanging proudly just inside the entrance to the bakery was a bundle of mistletoe. 

"I'll leave you two to sort this out." With a wink Tom left, leaving two very flustered heroes staring at each other. 

"I suppose it is tradition, and it would be wrong going against Christmas." Adrien was first to speak.

"Definitely." They both stepped forward. Adrien bought his hands to the delicate indent just above her hip bone. 

"And I know how much you love Christmas."

"That I do." Marinette breathed out a breath she never even knew she was holding. She moved her hands into his thick biceps and stretched onto her tippy toes.

"And I know I want to kiss you."

"I think I might want to kiss you too." In the matter of seconds their lips were meeting underneath the tiny display of Christmas love.

He was enjoying it. For some reason kissing her in Marinette form was so much more personal. So much more right. Just him and her ... 

**Ding!**

... and the person who'd just entered into the bakery. Marinette made their apologies to the new customer before grabbed Adrien's hand, pulling him all the way to her attic room. They were seconds from making out standing in the doorway. It just felt so right, just as it did earlier that morning on top of the Eiffel Tower.

Adrien just stood and watched as she walked backwards and forwards, her fingers firmly placed on her lips.

"It's almost like ..." she was mumbling and he was unsure whether to interrupt or not. "But it can't be ... can it? It just felt ..." she stopped in front of him looking him over from head to toe.

"You ... you ... him." Adrien stood shock still. Had she? No! There was no chance. Was there? From a kiss? Was he that good?

Her hand went back to her lips and neither moved. Suddenly a buzzing was heard on Marinette's desk followed by her ringtone. Adrien sighed in relief as she turned away. That was close. Was his kiss really that revealing? 

He watched as Marinette's demeanour completely change. She was answering questions down the phone to someone who sounded almost frantic. Within a couple of minutes her phone was shut off and Adrien could see her scurrying around the bedroom grabbing outdoor clothing, her bag and cookies, which he guessed were for Tikki. Adrien watched her mesmerised. This was full battle mode Ladybug.

"Do you have a car?" 

"I- ? Ummm? Pardon?"

"No time to mess around Agreste. Do you have a car?"

"Y-y-yes!" She grabbed his hand again and led him down the stairs. 

"Then come on. We're going to the hospital." 

"Are you hurt?" He asked out of fear. She seemed ok a minute ago. Was it the kiss? Did he hurt her?

"No you idiot. Alya's in Labour."


	16. Sunday 16th December [Marinette]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital drama

_Clue two: My favourite colour is an item of clothing someone made for me, it also matches their gorgeous eye colour xxx_

Hours ... they had been waiting hours, and in Alya's case. Painful hours.

"If someone told me if was going to hurt this much I would of had my tubes tied." Marinette giggled as Alya went on another lap of the room. 

"They do say it's like breaking every bone in your body." Alya stopped and bent over the bed. Huffing and puffing as she passed through another contraction.

"Well they've been breaking for almost twenty hours now, I wish the damn child would get out."

Marinette had been sitting with Alya since they'd made it to the hospital. Adrien had stayed for a while before going home to sleep, and to just get away from a screaming, angry woman. It seemed Alya wasn't overly impressed with the male species at the moment.

_Hey Mari, I'm going to try and get Nino to come back with me. Let me know if Alya needs anything and I can stop off on my way to the hospital if you would like xx_

Adrien had been in constant contact with Marinette, and even though she hadn't mentioned anything to him, she could not get the kiss from yesterday out of her head. She knew it was too much of a coincidence, but she wanted to be sure first. If Adrien and Chat were actually the same person then it would change both their lives. Hopefully for good. They'd been turning each other down, for each other over an insane amount of years. Thinking about it now it was actually quite comical!

_She keeps asking for donuts. If you don't mind grabbing some on the way over that would be amazing thank you. Is Nino coming with you? Xx_

She placed her phone down and walked over to her best friend. Even though Marinette had only been back a couple of weeks, Alya had requested her to be her birthing partner. Marinette of course agreed, this was a magical moment and she was going to get to be alongside Alya as she bought a precious life into this world. Marinette was pulled out of her thoughts by a long loud groan coming from Alya. She placed her hands on her best friends back and began to rub. 

"Breath, Alya! Take your time and slowly let it out. In through your nose and out through your mouth." 

"If it's that easy you do it!" Alya screamed back at her.

Marinette's phone signalled a new message and to be honest she just wanted to dive over the bed and grab it off the table. After all, it was only going to be Adrien or Chat, and she couldn't get enough of speaking to him.

"I'll just grab my phone." She signalled to Alya as she walked over to the side table. 

"Marinette, can you message Luka please? I'm guessing Adrien's spoken to Nino."

"L-l-Luka? Why?"

"Well this could be his baby," suddenly another contraction hit her and she stopped mid conversation. As soon as it settled down she continued with her sentence. "So he has a right to know. Plus we can get the paternity test done and dusted as soon as the babies out."

Marinette nodded even though she knew if Nino and Luka both appeared, World War III would be taking place inside the hospital compounds. Even though she was a super heroine, she wasn't sure she could handle two grown men fighting. Though, with Adrien there as well perhaps he could help keep them separated, or at least hold back Nino. Whilst she dealt with Luka.

_Hi Luka, it's Mari. Just wanted to let you know Alya is in labour. Currently she is six centimetres dilated so should hopefully be at some point today. She wanted you to know._

Marinette didn't add kisses or any type of endearing terminology, she didn't want Luka getting any ideas. Once that message had sent she pulled up the one she had most recently received, Adrien.

_Nino is almost sober and in the car, will go via your parents and see what I can find xxx_

Her phone signalled again indicating a message waiting in her inbox. Luka.

_I'm on my way xxx_

Suddenly Marinette could feel herself pale. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! With both guys on the way she needed to brace herself. This was not going to be a very successful meet. Pulling up Adrien's number again she sent a short message of warning.

_You may need to pull out those new amazing muscles ... Luka's on his way too xxx_

Shutting off her phone, she continued tending to her best friend. She had precisely twenty minutes before doomsday began. This was not going to end well. 

Twenty minutes later, she knew she was right. A lot of loud noises were heard in the door way. Large, angry men, and Marinette could tell exactly who they were and what this was about. Alya was currently being checked over by her midwife so Marinette took the opportunity to leave the room and go on a search.

It didn't take long to find the voices, each shouting, giving as good as they could against the other. As Marinette followed the voices down the stairwell she saw Adrien ushering the two squabbling young adults out the doors of the hospital, a security guard looking eager to get his hands dirty. She marched out following the guys ready to tell them exactly what she thought.

"Adrien, what the hell is going on?"

"Ask Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." He replied.

Nino and Luka both glared at the newcomer who'd appeared in their argument.

"What you doing here Mari? This is something me and Luka need to sort out, it doesn't concern you." Nino announced. Marinette realised its the first time he's spoken to her sober since she returned home. 

"I'm not leaving Nino. My best friend is upstairs in complete agony because one of you two didn't wear protection! Now for the love of all things holy, grow up!" 

Adrien looked in awe at Marinette as she belittled the two grown men in front of her. He could see the sheer ferociousness of her attitude and he was quite sure the two men winced.

"Well, I was trying to go in and help but this poor excuse for a might be father stopped me!" Luka spat back. One thing Marinette knew about Luka was how quickly his temper flared. Unlike Adrien he couldn't control his anger and think of a logical way to get out the situation. He turned aggressive.

That was one thing that always turned Marinette away from committing to Luka. For someone who seemed so soft and so gentle he had a vile temper. Most of the time Marinette understood, for example during Silencer when he was akumatised for XY stealing Kitty Sections song and costume it was completely understandable. But in her line of work it made her realise how having a calm aura helped solve situations easier and luckily for her Adrien matched that perfectly. 

"You slept with my girlfriend, dude! How the hell do you expect me to act! You knew how much I wanted a baby with her, you know we were considering it! You cornered her at a vulnerable time and took it for your advantage." Luka opened his mouth to retort to Nino, when Nino cut him off. "And don't you dare blame Mari! Yes she wasn't here but your actions were your own choice. I know that now and I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Msrinette." 

Marinette nodded her head towards Luka before looking over at Adrien. He looked tense keeping a close eye on Luka as he began to make his way closer to Marinette.

"Ma-Ma you know how much I was missing you? I was going insane, Alya helped comfort me because how intense my heartbreak was. I had lost my melody, I needed to find something close to it to help me."

Marinette stared at Luka. He was still blaming her. That he needed her. A month ago she would have collapsed at his feet and grovelled for him to take her, but now she didn't want a lot to do with him. He wasn't the Luka she knew, he was a shell of the sweet caring guy who looked out for her when she was in her early teens and woo'd her on dates when she was sixteen. There was nothing in Luka she found attractive anymore, he wasn't for her. He wasn't her soulmate. 

"Don't you dare blame her and move in on her. You slept with her best friend and then used Mari as the excuse. You are trying to get with her now because you know what an amazing girl you've lost, and you are trying to get with the best friend of the woman who might be having your baby! You can't tell me what you're doing is what Marinette deserves!" Nino spoke out again, pushing Luka backwards away from Marinette. She sighed out of relief from the distance positioned between to two of them and slowly edged her way towards Adrien. Her comfort, her love.

"Yeah, like you know what it's like to lose the love of your life!'

"Durrrr ... what do you think I'm doing here with my broken hearted ass! At least I'm not trying to wreck another persons life."

"You don't know what you're talking about Nino! Marinette and I have a connection and nothing is going to come in the way of it! Even if this child is mine, Marinette and I have something. It's deep and pure and the perfect match.

"Yeah right! You're talking out your butt as usual dude!"

"You both need to stop!" Adrien called out. "Don't you understand a tiny little miracle is about to be born in there and one of you is going to become a father! Do you really think this is how you should be behaving? Fighting over being there for the woman bearing you child," he turned his attention to Luka, before looking over at Nino. "or the woman you love and have loved for over eight years! You're both being pathetic! Yes it was a mistake, but for one of you it could be the best mistake that ever happened in your life. You will find love and happiness in something new, in something incredible and something that's part of you." 

Marinette could have ran up to him and kissed him. Full mouthed, open hearted kissed him. He was such an eloquent speaker and could put into words things Marinette could only dream about, and most of all he was right. Everything he had mentioned was right. 

"Don't you two understand, Alya is about to give birth in there. One of you is about to be a father. Whether you're with Alya or not, you should be there for the life you helped to create. You should want to know if the baby is yours, that's why you're both here isn't it!" Marinette couldn't believe what had just happened ... outside a hospital ... while the mother of their child was inside screaming inside like a banshee.

The two men looked at Marinette as she spoke before turning their attention to each other. Marinette knew this wasn't going to turn into a happy-go-lucky bromance, but at least they might actually step up to the responsibility. Nino turned to Adrien and they began to walk back into the hospital leaving Luka alone with Marinette.

"I meant what I said you know." He began. "You're my perfect match, my melody, my soul mate."

"Luka, stop! I'm not any of those. I've found my one true love and unfortunately it's not you. When I was younger I thought you could be, you were sweet, charming and all around beautiful, but now ... it just wouldn't work. We're not each other's other halves, we're not made for each other!" 

"And you think you and Adrien are? There's nothing joining you together except fashion. I don't understand what's between you."

"You don't have to understand," Marinette began to explain, "you just have to accept. There's more to me and Adrien than any of you know, there's something that is so deep it is unbreakable. Even if we're not together now, we would always eventually end up there. It's our destiny." Luka looked at Marinette. She looked like she believed every word she spoke, it looked like she knew everything she just said was the sincere truth.

"I suppose I need to move on then." Marinette stretched onto her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Luka, from the bottom of my heart thank you. You helped me see clarity, you helped me grow and you taught me what was good and fun in a relationship, there was just never love on my part. You will always be special to me though. You'll always be in my heart." He smiled before walking away into the hospital. Taking a deep breath Marinette steadied herself to walk behind him, only to be grabbed from behind and spun around. 

"Hey," she looked deep into the green eyes of the male holding her. She felt so safe and so secure. 

"Hey yourself, though I would like something else with my greeting." She replied.

Adrien smiled at Marinette before bending down and kissing her on the lips again. It was soft and gentle, lasting only a couple of amazing seconds. As they pulled away she couldn't help what was running through her head. They were now friends that kissed? This was so messed up.

"I thought you'd gone in." Marinette said, only to be captured with Adrien's award winning smile.

"I had, but then I realised I'd forgotten something."

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "And what was that?"

He bent in towards her ear and whispered gently, blowing hot breath across her neck.

"You." She turned her usual shade of pink as they began to walk inside. They made their way to the elevator and up to Alya's floor. As the doors opened she pulled all her strength together. 

"I love blue you know, especially the blue of your scarf." Adrien's jaw dropped and unfortunately he was too stunned to move. The doors closed on him, and she smiled at the reaction she had caused. Perhaps it was her turn now to have a bit of fun.


	17. Monday 17th December [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ex, a test and an idea.

_Clue Three: I fell in love with you twice. First time as Chat, then in my civilian form. It took me a while to get there, I even had to date someone else to realise how intense my feelings were for a friend like you xxx_

Adrien stood in the line at the usual coffee shop just down from the 'Agreste' building. Alya had finally given birth at seven forty-three the previous evening to a teeny seven pound little girl. 

Adrien was in awe as he stood next to Marinette and gently rocked the tiny girl for the first time. He couldn't help the desire coursing through him to create such a thing with the beautiful bluenette who stood beside him. He had no doubt they would make beautiful children, and why only stop at one? Maybe they could have three.

By the time Adrien and Marinette were forced out the hospital it was ten in the evening, both were buzzing from the excitement of the birth so sat in his car for a while and just talked. There was no more kissing until he pulled up at the bakery and she climbed out the car. It was a sweet and flattering kiss, and his heart grew that little bit more. Nobody could make him feel the way Marinette Dupain-Cheng did.

It was two in the morning when he got to sleep, no thanks to a grumpy kwami begging for food. So here he was. Standing in a loud crazy Christmas shopping line of his local Starbucks, grabbing himself and Marinette a caffeine fix to help them through the day. She was working hard on the collection, and had almost completed the brown dress. Clara Nightingale had requested to wear it at the Christmas Eve Gala, meaning Marinette's fashion line for 'Agreste' was imminently about to be placed upon the world.

Adrien had been by her side, motivating her the way he always did when she was transformed into her alter ego. It seemed she worked well with his help and support, and he enjoyed being able to assist her. They were an unstoppable team, and it amazed him to see how well they worked in civilian form. Over the past couple of weeks they really were growing closer and she began to loosen up a lot more too him. He’d also found himself being bossed around by her a few times. Not that he was complaining. 

As he reached the front of the line, Luka's girl was waiting to serve him. 

"Would you like the normal Mr Agreste?" She asked. Adrien smiled and nodded. His bank account must be full of payments to this coffee shop and Plagg's favourite cheese website.

"Yes please, that would be great." Lauren, Luka's ‘girlfriend’, placed the order for one Toasted White Chocolate Mocha, one Peppermint Mocha, a Cranberry Bliss Bar and a Sugar Plum Cheese Danish. Plagg tapped Adrien's chest in a grateful way, thinking about the cheese pastry that he was about to consume. He loved them, almost as much as he loved his holder, though he would never admit this to Adrien.

"So I heard the baby has been born." Lauren continued to speak. Adrien didn't want to say too much, firstly it wasn't his place and secondly, well he just didn't know her.

"Yes, last night. She's beautiful." Adrien kept it simple as he pulled out his debit card to pay for his order. 

"I bet." Lauren grunted, obviously not delighted with the chance her ‘boyfriend’ might be the father to this new blubber of flesh.

Adrien nodded and walked over to the side, waiting for the order to be completed. He was so tired. He just wanted to get back to work and chill on the sofa in Marinette's office as he watched her work. She was always so fascinating to view as she created. The way her face and her body moved expressing every single tiny detail about how she was feeling. 

His thoughts about Marinette were rudely interrupted by a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked down to see the slender fingers of a female. Unpainted nails and a silver ring. Adrien squeezed his eyes closed tightly, he did not want to be dealing with this now. 

Taking a deep breathe and plastering his fake smile on his face, he turned to stare straight into the eyes of his twice made ex-girlfriend.

"Kagami! What a surprise to see you!" 

"Not really Adrien, you've been screening my calls and ignoring my emails for weeks."

Adrien chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Suddenly his phone signalled a new message and he raised an apologetic eyebrow as he pulled out his personal phone. 

_Your hair shines like the sun  
Your eyes are gorgeous green,  
I look at you and wonder  
Your innermost thoughts and dreams.  
Yes, yours I will be,  
Our love will be so true,  
Together for eternity,  
My heart belongs to you. _

The poem. She had responded to his message with the poem Adrien had received when they were both fourteen years old. The poem to Adrien! This left three options. 

Option one - Marinette gave him the original poem and is reusing it for Chat. After all, their aesthetics were the same.

Option two - Marinette knew the person who had written the original poem and has used it for him, allowing him to receive it for a second time. 

Option three - Marinette gave him the original poem and is reusing it for Chat because she knows they're the same person. 

Option three would seriously be the best news he had ever received. However, he was a black cat. A black cat who was known to possess bad luck. Still, nothing could wipe the smile off his face as he reread the message, completely forgetting about his beautiful ex standing in front of him. All that mattered was his Lady. 

"Adrien? What's with the smile? Is it someone who you'll actually reply to?" Adrien rolled his eyes. 

As Adrien went to reply his name was called out. 

"Order for Adrien."

Adrien stepped forward to grab the drinks tray and the food from the barista. 

"Listen, Kagami. I really don't have time at the moment. There's a lot going on and I have a commission to make sure is completed, so don't mind me." Adrien went to walk around her when her words stopped him in his track.

"I'm not stupid Adrien. I know she's back. However, I'm not here to battle for your heart again. I'm actually here as we would like to invest in Marinette's female designs."

Adrien looked at Kagami suspiciously. She always had a hidden motive and wasn't afraid to fight for what she wanted. What could her real agenda actually be? Yes she was working for the same company his father dealt with and he knew it could be lucrative... but it was Kagami.

"I've booked us a table at The Bourgeois Hotel for tomorrow evening. Eight o'clock. Bring Marinette and hopefully we will be able to make a deal." Adrien nodded to Kagami, he knew he had to say yes. This was business, not personal. His mind began to race. What would Marinette do? 

"We'll see you there." Adrien turned back towards the door and marched out. He wondered how Marinette was going to deal with this. The woman was a saint but still, a dinner with his ex, that was a lot to take in. Especially as they were moments, hours, days away from making all this crushing on each other into something official. 

A thought hit him on his way back. This day was the perfect day. Walking into the 'Agreste' building he made his way up to Marinette's office with the drinks and treats in hand and a determined look on his face. Hidden in the elevator he called for Plagg.

"Pist! Smell sock! I need you to speak to Tikki." He whispered, keeping his eyes firmly in front of himself. No cameras could pick up Plagg, but he didn’t then want them to pick up Adrien looking like a crazy man. 

"What? Why?" 

"I need Mari's, finger measurement." 

Plagg looked up at Adrien in disgust. 

"Ewwww ... whatever you're planning to do please make sure I'm not around." 

"Don't be ridiculous Plagg. I want to go and get her an engagement ring." 

"You're dead set on this, aren't you kid?" Plagg smiled at his wielder, knowing that for once the kids brain was working.

"I really am, Plagg. This is it! This is when my life finally begins. Me and M'Lady against the world." The smile on Adrien's face was contagious. He was radiant with love and hope. He was a man completely and utterly in love.

"Don't forget me and sugar cube."

"Of course, and all the other kwami's. I do hope she says yes."

"I can't imagine her saying anything else." Plagg spoke with such sincerity Adrien actually felt his eyes fill with emotion.

The elevator opened onto Adrien and Marinette's floor and he made his way straight to her office. He stood in the doorway and watched her scream profanities at the chiffon she was currently trying to edge. She screwed it up and threw it across the room before catching the glint in Adrien's eye. 

"You say anything and you're dead." She walked over to him, grabbed the drink and collapsed onto the sofa in her office. Groaning, she threw her head back over the top of the sofa.

"Oh come on Mari, it can't be that bad." 

She turned to look at the familiar blonde as he sat next to her. Her kitty, her Adrien.

"That was my sixth attempt Adrien. Sixth!" 

"Perhaps you need a bit of a distraction." He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows crossing one leg over the other.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" 

"A little kiss." He pouted and moved forward towards her, only to feel her finger on his lips pushing him back. 

"Good try." They both began to laugh as Marinette's phone signalled a call coming in. She checked her watch. Could it be the results? Had Alya's results came back? 

"It's Alya." She announced as she answered the call. 

_Hey Mari?_

"Hey Alya, are you ok? Have they told you? Do you need me there?" 

_Mari, I know who the father is. Can you please come to the hospital? Just you though, not Adrien._

"Sure. Is there anything you need?" 

_No, just ... I need my best friend. I need to talk to you._

"I'm on my way."

Shutting down her phone she looked over at Adrien. 

"So ... I've managed to get a lot done this morning and I think ... eeerrrmmm ... I need a mental health break?" 

Adrien looked at her and began to laugh. 

"Just go to Alya!"

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah of course. I was about to tell you I was out the remainder of the afternoon so don't worry about it." 

"Thank you Adrien, you're the best!" She jumped up and placed a kiss on his lips. His eyes opened wide. She must enjoy it as much as he did. She does it enough. 

Within seconds she'd placed on her coat and was running towards the door. 

"Oh geez, Adrien. I think I'm going to have to cancel tonight. I'm not sure how long I'll be with Alya." This evening would have been the regular get together at the Dupain-Cheng's. "I'm sure my parents would be ok with you still going alone though, they pretty much want to adopt you." 

The unspoken words between the two lingered as they looked fully devoted at their other half. At their soulmate. Soon they could be a real family, the hope was shimmering off the two heroes. 

"I'll still go. I really do love your parents."

She smiled at him.

"They love you too." She was about to step foot out the door when Adrien spoke again.

"Errrmmm... Marinette? I kind of bumped into Kagami today."

Marinette froze and turned around to look at Adrien, he could see the fear flicker in her eyes before she composed herself.

"Oh, how is she? I haven’t had chance to catch up with her since I’ve been back.”

"She's ok. She wants to invest in your clothing line. She's invited us to dinner tomorrow evening. Is that ok?" 

Marinette bit her bottom lip and Adrien could see she was taking control of her emotions. Just like the many times Hawkmoth had tried to akumatise her in the past. She was so strong, so controlled.

"Yes. That's fine. Will we be going together?" 

Adrien thought he understood the true meanings behind the words, and it wasn’t meaning together as a boss and designer.

"Sure thing, if that’s ok with you?”

She smiled. 

"Ok, that's great. Y-y-yes that’s fine. So I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Same time, same place." He winked at her causing a blush over her cheeks and a giggle to escape her beautiful pink lips. 

Plagg appeared as soon as she was gone. 

"Fifty and three quarters." Plagg and Adrien fist bumped as Adrien made his way out the door. 

He grabbed his personal communication device from his pocket and typed in a new message to his Princess.

_Your hair is black as night, your pretty bluebell eyes,  
I wonder who you are underneath that strong disguise.   
Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be mine?_

Happy with his text he made a list in his head.

Number one - buy the most amazing engagement ring he could find, he could honestly say money was no option as long as it was perfect.

Number two - get the permission of Tom to propose to Marinette.

Number three - find out the results of Alya’s paternity test.


	18. Tuesday 18th December [Marinette]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a crowd.

_Clue Four: We have our own song. It means a lot to me and when I hear it I only think of you <3_

Adrien had given Marinette the day off. Everything that happened after she left yesterday was a complete whirlwind. She remembered going to the hospital, talking with Alya, holding the baby whilst Alya contacted the father, being there when the father arrived and then consoling her best friend when the father left.

Due to Alya's distressed state the hospital had decided to keep her in until she seemed stable enough to leave. It seemed she was on the brink of breaking and had been put under careful watch by the staff. Obviously the baby stayed with her and was actually developing beautifully. She'd taken to breastfeeding like a duck to water, and even when Marinette was holding her she'd still try and nurse. 

Holding such a small delicate creature in her hands filled her with so much longing, but she wanted the whole family life. She didn't want to have a baby then get married, she wanted the whole charade. The dating, the engagement, the wedding, the couples holidays, the babies ... and she wanted it all with -

Marinette's phone began to ring. It was Adrien. She'd never had so many calls and messages in her life. She wasn't complaining, oh no, it was on the contrary ... she was ecstatic. She really thought she'd got him. That she'd linked her two boys together, and the more time she spent with Adrien the more of Chat she could see. He was slowly blending into one person. 

"Hey Adrien. Are you ok?"

_I'm fine, just checking in after the drama last night._

At nine o'clock last night, Marinette had called Adrien begging him to come to the hospital. She needed help and support. She needed someone to come and help make the arguing stop. 

The baby had indeed turned out to be Nino's, and although everyone thought this outcome would make life a lot more simple; Luka could move on and Alya and Nino could attempt to mend what was left and raise a child in harmony, it actually opened a whole new bag of worms.

Nino was furious again, and Marinette was quite sure he'd had a drink. This time he was angry that she'd slept with someone else whilst pregnant with his child. Marinette held the baby girl whilst a hormonal Alya attempted to talk Nino around. Covering the little girls ears from her parents assassination of each other. He wouldn't even look at his daughter. 

Finally, Adrien arrived and took Nino home. The heroes were becoming more exhausted than when they were battling to save Paris. I think both would agree an akuma attack would actually be a welcomed break right now.

Marinette sighed thinking how she was going to respond to Adrien. She decided to just go with the truth. He knew when we was lying, there was no point in trying. 

"I'm scared, Adrien." She looked down and luckily Alya was fast asleep in bed. "What if they can't get through this and hate each other for the rest of their lives. They're our best friends, they have the most beautiful baby girl together."

 _It'll certainly make our wedding awkward. I mean ... wow! I don't know where that came from. Sorry Mari._ He coughed to clear his throat and she breathed slowly to try and calm her breath. 

_Anyway, I spoke with Nino last night but, honestly, I think he needs you there as well to tell him what he is doing is wrong. He needs a female perspective to kick his butt. He loves her. He wants to be there for the baby, but he's struggling. I've booked him an appointment with a therapist I know, so hopefully that could help. I will try anything for him, but I've got to say I'm still pretty annoyed at Alya._

Marinette let out a huffed laugh. 

"I can't believe so much has happened since I was gone. It was only ten months Adrien, how can so many lives change so drastically." She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the call and crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. What the hell was that about?

_Come back to mine tonight after the meeting. I swear it's nothing dodgy, just I really think we need to talk to Nino, and maybe I can explain more about what you missed. You can stay in a guest room -_

Marinette cut into Adrien's rant. 

"I want to stay in your bed. That mattress is to die for." 

He laughed at her response and her heart expanded even more, if that's even possible.

_Don't worry, all the beds at the house are as comfortable._

She whimpered down the phone and his laugh struck again. It was like a lightning bolt to her heart.

_Fine, you take my bed I'll sleep somewhere else._

"You're too easy, Adrien."

_When it comes to you, you just seem to have your way of making me follow your orders._

Even though she knew he couldn't see her, she still managed to turn a vibrant shade of red. 

_Anyway, I've got a couple things life to do here before I can leave. See you in a couple of hours?_

Marinette nodded, before realising she was actually on the phone. 

"Yes. See you then."

Marinette ended the call before turning to face her sleeping friend. What the hell was she going to do? 

Exiting the room she made sure the nurses knew she'd come if needed. She was keeping her phone with her and on loud, if Alya needed her, she would be there. She had a lot of making up to do. 

A couple of hours later she was dressed up and ready for Adrien to collect her. With the Bourgeois hotels restaurant being top class Marinette needed to make sure she dressed the part. She was hopefully going to be a successful designer, alongside a very successful model. She had to try her hardest. 

She'd gone for a blue dress which matched her eye colour. It had a slight glitter effect; two full sleeved arms; tight fitting and mid calf length. The back was extremely low cut, and she had to be careful leaning down incase anyone could sneakily view into the dress from down the sides.

She'd paired them with diamanté covered navy shoes and left her now long hair, and added bangs, loose and straight. 

"Marinette you look amazing!" Marinette twirled for her kwami. 

"Do you think Adrien will like it?" 

"He needs his eyes testing if not!" 

Marinette smiled to herself, happy with the look. Smart, elegant, sophisticated and slightly sexy. She grabbed her clutch bag, the matching colour to the dress, and her navy woollen coat before making her way downstairs. Her parents had been acting strange since yesterday. They'd been looking at her in a way which questioned what was happening, also they kept saying Adrien's name in a strange way. Trying her best to avoid them, she shimmed down her stairs and out the bakery's apartment door. 

Adrien told her he'd pick her up twenty minutes before they needed to meet Kagami. So here she was ... twenty-five minutes before the meeting, stood outside in the bitter weather praying the snow they were forecasting didn't happen. Since when were the weather forecasts correct?

Marinette was early, but so was Adrien. A red Range Rover pulled around the corner and Marinette knew that was Adrien. A red car and black roof. Come on! Could he be obsessing over Ladybug anymore? She was quite sure it was the Miraculous Limited Edition, the collections also included the black and green Chat Noir version. She let out a giggle as she stepped forward, catching Adrien in the driving seat.

"Your chariot always." He announced dropping the curb side window to call to her. 

"No no no! I'm not sure about this. Remember last time we went on a 'drive'." 

"Mari, I had just passed my test and the bird flew at the window! I swear I've improved in the past year." Adrien was the only one out the gang to bother driving. They all lived within walking distance of what they needed, but Adrien travelled to shoots a lot so managed to persuade his father to let him drive. Thankfully, Nathalie helped convince Gabriel, and low and behold Adrien Agreste was driving. 

Marinette was the first person he took out in his car, and she was also the last. After the horrendous journey, where a bird flew at the windscreen, no one would drive alongside 'swerve a lot Agreste'!

"You're being dramatic Mari! Come on, in you get. Please." Adrien had pulled his full kitty eyes and Marinette melted. 

"Fine!" She opened the door and climbed into his luxurious vehicle. It really was lovely, but she was still terrified from the near head on collision of the past. If she remembered rightly, Mr Pigeon was once again akumatised thanks to Adrien's driving.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes unmoving. Marinette was staring at Adrien, his jaw was clenched tight. There was something he needed to say. She could tell from his body language.

Suddenly he turned to face her, making her flinch back in shock.

"Ok, I think ..." he breathed out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "You see ... with Kagami, I haven't been quite honest with anyone."

Marinette looked at him. What was he going to tell her?

"I tried dating Kagami again after you left. Alya told me to move on and that it might make me happier. I was getting a little obsessed with talking about you, and I'm quite sure I was annoying everyone. So, better the devil you know right? We went on a few dates and she invited me to her house for dinner. After dinner I fell asleep on the sofa. With my errrmmm... extra curriculum activities, I was very tired."

"Working too hard at the gym then?" Marinette smirked at him knowing full well that was not what he meant. 

"Gym yes! He was working me hard." The two started laughing remembering her comment from the previous morning. Adrien continued, his eyes remaining on her.

"Well when I was asleep I kind of had a dream about you. It was a very ... passionate? Dream."

"Oh", Marinette replied before it clicked what he actually meant. He meant it wasn't a PG rated dream "oh!"

He coughed and groaned.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Mari, I'm not a pervert I swear. Anyway, I kept calling for you and you know Kagami as well as I do she didn't take it well. She kicked me out there and then. Telling me that I needed to stop being an idiot and sort my feelings out. She was right! It wasn't fair to play with her heart that way and now I understand it, I feel awful. She really loved me. She'd do anything for me and I abused that."

"So is that why you've been ignoring her calls? I've seen her appearing on your phone a lot Adrien and not once have I seen you answer."

Adrien shook his head.

"That is completely business related. She had ties with my father. Well, not so much her but her family. If she calls me between nine in the morning and six in the evening it's work related and only work related, she's very proper like that. Basically my father sold me off. He made a deal that the two families would join and combine the businesses."

Marinette's eyes widened.

"As in?" 

"Yup, and I'm too much of a coward to stop it. To be honest, I don't know how to!" 

"You can't just avoid it Adrien, it won't go away! Is it a contract?" Adrien nodded.

"My father is the only one who can sign me out of it, either that or a mutual agreement with Kagami."

Marinette winced and for the first time she understood how deep Adrien was in this mess. Hawk Moth was Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth was Chat Noir's father, and Chat Noir was currently sitting next to her telling her he was meant to be marrying someone else, and he might not be able to get out of it. There's something her kitty hadn't told her. 

"Ok, well let's go. She might have an idea that could help us out, you never know Adrien, things could change but you can't be like Nino and avoid the situation. It's up to you to try and find a solution." Marinette in all her positivity, attempted to brush over the subject. He nodded in agreement before pulling from the curb and making his way to the restaurant, without hitting any undeserving pigeons.

The three friends/ex lovers sat around the table discussing plans for Kagami's family to invest in Marinette's designs. Marinette could feel eyes constantly on her. When Adrien had helped remove her coat as they entered the restaurant she heard him audibly gasp, and she couldn't help the thrill she felt from the effect. It seemed he just couldn't stop looking.

The evening was going well, it was very positive and very professional ... until Adrien left the table. 

"You together now?" Kagami spoke. As blunt as always. 

"No. What makes you say that?" 

"He is pretty much drooling over you."

Marinette again, felt her cheeks heat up. 

"I've only just returned. I'm not looking for relationships at the moment." Marinette hated herself for lying, but Kagami was not someone she wanted this conversation with. As close as they once tried to be they were never proper gal pals.

"Yeah about that. It was rather rude wouldn't you say. Adrien became a recluse, he was obsessed with finding where you were."

Marinette looked down. This week was turning into one where she felt like a naughty school girl. She didn't deserve anyone. She scalded herself for thinking she could just waltz back in and pick up where she had left off. Taking whoever she desired. She hadn't done this correct. She hadn't done anything correct. Another Marinette catastrophe. 

"I know Kagami. You're right! I'm sorry Adrien had been the way he has. He's so lucky to have you continue to care so much about him. You can give him everything I can't. I understand that now." 

Kagami smirked.

"Beginning of the year I would have accepted that as your defeat and not bother counter-striking. However, you being who you are, well you must have had a good reason to disappear. He loves you Marinette, he's the only idiot who can't see it, which is why I have changed my target and I am content. I am actually happy." Marinette saw Kagami smile and she couldn't help but mirror the action. The usual straight faced girl looked happy. She'd never smiled like this before. 

"And that's why I'm giving you both this. I'm guessing he's told you all about the deal between our families? Well this is a contract signed by myself calling the deal off. He's free to be with who he wants, and I hope that's you. Marinette, I don't agree with what's happened over the past months, but please just know I still appreciate our friendship and if you feel you can't tell Alya then I will be here for you." Kagami stood up and placed her napkin on the table alongside the contracts. 

"Please tell your soon to be boyfriend thank you for the meal and I look forward to more business meetings with the two of you in the future. Now, stop hesitating." Kagami winked at Marinette before grabbing her bag and leaving. Kagami winked. Winked! Marinette sat shocked. What was happening? 

Before she knew it Adrien was back alongside her confused as to where their third wheel had gone. 

"Where's Kagami?" Adrien quizzed.

"She just left." Marinette was still standing where the Japanese girl was sat. What had just happened? The girl shut one eye and smiled. It was unbelievable.

"What? Why?" 

"She errrmmm... left you this. You're free."

Adrien looked over the documents with wide eyes. Marinette could tell he was just as shocked as she was.

"So Marinette, how would you feel turning this into a date?" 

_**To be continued ...** _


	19. Tuesday 18th / Wednesday 19th December [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting it all out to find a solution.

He reread through the document on the table as Marinette made her way to the ladies room. Kagami had signed the contract releasing them from the deal. He was free to be with Marinette without stress. Everything was starting to take a turn for the best. Perhaps the little black cat was finally gathering he's years worth of luck quota. 

Marinette was right. He'd been a coward, it's about time he responded responsibly to the actions which he'd taken in the past even if it included disappointing the one he loved. He sighed thinking about what he needed to tell Marinette later. She was going to have issues with the truth. It was obvious she was, he had issues with his actions.

He looked over towards the restroom, catching the eye of the beautiful bluenette walking back. She was stunning. Her dress was his blue, and the design was perfect for her toned slender body. Her Ladybug body. He stood as she got closer, waiting for her to sit down before joining her.

"Shall we prepare to leave?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah sure," Adrien replied, reaching into his jacket to find his wallet. Marinette smiled at him, and he was lost in the blue Iris' he constantly dreamt about. 

"Is it ok to still come back to your house?" 

"Of course, as I said there is a lot to talk about. I just ... please give me the benefit of the doubt."

He saw Marinette raise an eyebrow enquiring for more information. But now was not the time for it.

"Come on then Agreste. Let's get this over with." Marinette stood up and offered her hand out to Adrien. His big hand swarmed hers as he grabbed ahold and stood up. 

They walked towards the exit, grabbing their coats from the cloakroom, and Adrien helping Marinette into hers before he took ahold of his own. He loved to treat her like this, he loved them to be ... well ... them. A couple. Together. Partners.

As they waited for the valet to bring their car around, Marinette stood with her hand placed delicately in Adrien's, giving it a gentle squeeze and making sure he knew that she was there. Regardless of what was about to happen, they would get through it. At least, he hoped they would.

Adrien opened Marinette's door before making his way back to his side. Climbing into the driver's seat, he began to drive in silence to his mansion. He could tell Marinette was tense, and he felt it too. This was it. This is what he'd been dreading since she'd returned. Finally having to tell the truth. Before long the silence became excruciating. 

"Stop the car, Adrien!" 

"Marinette, can we just ..."

"Stop ... the ... car!" 

Adrien sighed and pulled up next to a park near the Louvre museum. He turned off the engine and sat there in dark silence. Neither spoke and he was too afraid to face her.

"Are you going to explain why we've gone from having a lovely evening to complete silence because I'm confused, Adrien? I'm really confused!" Marinette was strong in her words. She was determined and he couldn't help bowing his head at the storey he needed to tell. "Now tell me what is bugging you."

"Apart from you?" He let out a little laugh, trying to lighten the mood with his crappy humour. 

"Adrien! Just stop! Tell me ..." she softened her voice and reached over to grab one of his hands as his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. He was gripping on for life. 

"It's my fault." He whispered. "Everything is my fault." 

"What are you on about?"

"Everything! The whole Alya and Nino situation, my father, Kagami ... I'm a mess Marinette. I can't do this, I want you ... I want you so badly, but it's not fair. You deserve someone who doesn't make mistakes or someone who isn't a coward."

"I don't understand." Marinette looked at him in complete confusion.

"Alya only slept with Luka because I asked Luka to keep an eye on her after Nino stormed out. I went to support the wrong friend, Marinette. I'm partially to blame."

"You didn't tell them to sleep with each other. You went after your friend and left your other with someone we all trust. It was a mistake between the two of them Adrien. Not you. They both took comfort in each other, the blame can't be put anywhere. As they say, it takes two to tango. Not three. Have you been sitting on these feelings?" Marinette stoked the back of his hand so meaningfully, he didn't know how he hadn't spontaneously combusted. 

"I feel so guilty, Mari. If I'd spent more time with -"

"Stop!" She demanded as she looked into his beautiful green eyes. She could see the glaze of water overtaking them causing the edges of the Iris to look as though it was part of a watercolour painting. 

"Just stop Adrien! They had sex! They are adults now and it was their choice. You don't have to defend everyone, every time! Things happen, it's life! Now, all we need to do is make sure the baby can grow up with two loving parents who can at least tolerate each other enough to bring her up in a fair and hopefully friendly environment. Geez, Adrien! You make it sound like you're the one that knocked her up."

"Sometimes the guilt is so much, I wish it was! That way Nino would hate me. I need him too. He really should!" 

"Oh, Adrien." She saw a loose tear roll down his face and wiped it off with her thumb.

"What about Kagami then? Trying to honour my father's wishes, I led her into my screwed up life and used her. She deserves so much more than me." He announced next.

"Adrien -"

"Don't you dare say it's not my fault? I know my father was a hard one to beat, but leading a beautiful, loving girl on the way I did. It was so wrong Marinette. The guilt has been too much, I feel like I can't even be friends with her anymore."

Adrien fiercely brushed under his eyes as the wave of guilt flashed over him that he'd been holding back for months. The feelings of fear, guilt, repulsion and sorrow built up and had finally released.

"Have you spoken to anyone?" 

"No." He mumbled quietly trying to find a tissue somewhere in the door well.

"It seems you're holding a lot in." Marinette squeezed the hand she was holding a little tighter. 

"I need you, Mari. You have been the only one I could speak to about everything. When you left I didn't have my reasonable side with me anymore, I was in charge of my actions and for some reason managed to mess them up good." He looked down at the logo set in the middle of the steering wheel, eyes focused on anything apart from the girl who was his other half.

"Adrien. You shouldn't be feeling like this. Yes, the whole situation hasn't been ideal but that's life. Things won't always go the way we want them too, and unfortunately, we have to get on with it. What I did was awful! I was the catalyst to all of this, but you know what? I have never done anything but look after everyone else. I am fed up of people thinking I need to always be around for them. That their lives need me to stop them from making mistakes. 

I had to go, I had no choice. I have an important job and if I hadn't left the way I did I would have had that taken off me. It wouldn't have only affected me but my best friend too! He would have lost something important to him something that had kept him strong through the darkest times in his life. I think this has shown me exactly who my true friends are, and Adrien ..." she placed her hand under his chin and turned it to face her, "you share that spot with a few other people." 

He pulled his mouth into a small smile and turned his lips to her palm pressing a soft kiss onto it.

"Now let's go back to yours. Sleep, and speak to Nino in the morning." Adrien nodded at Marinette's suggestion, restarting his car and pulling from the sideway.

"So can I ask who the top of your true friend list is?" He couldn't look at her but he felt something, like a spark about to set a hot bright fire.

"Chat Noir." Adrien swerved the car and ran over a pigeon. 

"Oh my Prada shoes, Adrien!! This is exactly why I didn't want to drive in the car with you!"

Adrien stopped at the next red light and looked at her shyly. 

"I suppose it's a good job Hawk Moth isn't still around." 

————————————————

**Wednesday 19th December [Adrien]**

The next morning Adrien woke up on his sofa ready to challenge the day ahead. Himself and Marinette had the morning off before taking the brown dress to Clara for a fitting. They'd decided the morning was dedicated to Nino and getting him to agree to go to therapy, Marinette had mentioned to Adrien perhaps if he still felt the guilt he should go too. He had way too much bottled up. 

After today he wouldn't be seeing Marinette as frequently. Adrien had many items on his to-do list, including visiting his father and Nathalie in jail, seeing how things were with his mother, the parade as Chat Noir and then just trying to figure out if the proposal to Marinette would be a good idea.

Last night she'd spoken none stop about Chat Noir. She loved him so much he wasn't sure if Adrien had any shot of being equal. Yes, they'd kissed a few times but it seemed she was backing off a little bit, and after the conversation she had had with him it was obvious where her heart lied. 

With a sigh, he took out his phone. Checking the time. They had half an hour before they were moving in on Nino. Next job ... next clue.

_Clue Five: I carry something of yours around with me all the time. I have since you gave it to me when we were fourteen years old, it's one of my most prized possessions._

Shutting his phone down Adrien stood up from the sofa only to find Marinette was in the bathroom. He made his way to his wardrobe and grabbed out a suit. Dark grey with a pale blue shirt and silver tie. 

Now he'd wait for Marinette to leave the bathroom before he went in. He heard the shower turn off and move in the bathroom. He went to sit down on the sofa contemplating everything that had happened yesterday. Looking on his table he saw the contract annulment from Kagami. Taking a pen he signed it and prepared it for his lawyers. He needed to thank her. But how?

_Hey Kagami, just wanted to say thank you for annulling the contract. I'm sorry I've been such a horrible friend over the past year, I should have been braver and spoken to you about this in person. I hope you have space in your heart to forgive me. A xx_

He sent the message to Kagami at the exact time he'd received another. Ladybug.

_They always say your soul mate is at the end of your red string 😘_

They were soul mates of that he was sure. Everything linked the two of them together. They just seemed to be pushed together by fate. Even when they're stuck in between automatic doors. 

"The bathrooms all yours Adrien." He looked at the bathroom door and almost fell over the back. She was wrapped in a towel. Nothing else. Just a towel. 

"I - I errrmmm ... I'll just ... you know." He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. As he leaned back against it he could hear her chuckling and talking. Tikki had something to say about the situation. 

"Nice stutter their lover boy! Never seen a pair of pins before?"

"Back off Plagg." The kwami of destruction had finally appeared and Adrien knew he was in for it.

"You got to admit, you've thought about her wearing less than that before now." 

"Plagg, please I beg of you ... quit it! I'm struggling enough as it is." 

Plagg started laughing as Adrien went into the shower. This was too good for the little Kwami to leave alone especially since Tikki had filled him in on Marinette's discovery.

Within half an hour both heroes were dressed and standing outside Nino's door. Marinette nodded to Adrien and they progressed their way in.

"Nino? It's Adrien and Marinette, can we come in?" 

"Well you're already in aren't you, so I can't exactly say no." Nino was sat with his back resting against the headrest of the bed. His eyes were red, the bed was covered in tissues and he looked exhausted. 

"Oh, Nino!" Marinette ran over to him engulfing him in a hug. 

"I don't know what to do. I want to be with them so much. I want to love the child and help care for her but I just can't get my head around everything. Marinette I need your help." 

Adrien stood watching as his two friends comforted each other. He was stuck, he didn't know what to do.

"Alya's ill Nino. She's not coping. She'd need something to grasp onto from you. That's not saying get into a relationship with her, but let her know you want the child and you want to be there for her." Marinette stroked his back so tenderly Adrien couldn't help the jealous flare in his stomach. He was getting pathetic. 

"What's wrong with Alya?" Nino asked.

"Postpartum depression. They're keeping her in and monitoring her and the baby. They're not bonding as well as they could. She seems to have no desire." Adrien spoke up from the edge of the bed as Marinette kept wrapped around Nino.

"What can I do?" He asked. This was a massive breakthrough and one they were going to take.

"A Counsellor has agreed to see both you and Alya at the hospital this afternoon." Marinette explained.

"How did you agree that so quickly?" Nino looked between the two.

"Connections. Lots and lots of connections." And money, Adrien thought. "Call it a Christmas gift from us to you and Alya. We hope there's some way you can come out of this with a suitable co-parenting agreement." 

Nino nodded to Adrien and squeaked out thanks as he hugged into Marinette one last time.

"We've got to leave now Nino, but please be there for midday." 

Adrien signalled for Marinette to leave first as they made their way down the stairs and to the limo. The dress was waiting inside and hopefully, Clara was happy with the design. This could be a massive deal for 'Agreste' designs, and Marinette.

As Adrien settled next to Marinette in the back seats, his phone chimed with a message.

_Thank you for the message, Adrien. It was only fair as I too, need to escape the clauses of the contract. I have recently found someone who I believe is my soulmate. We are now free to reach our full potentials with the correct partner. You will always be in my heart Adrien, as I hope I will be in yours. Kagami x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for everyone who give kudos and comment on the stories. It truly means a lot and I love reading your comments <3


	20. Thursday 20th December [Marinette]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for everyone to step up and take charge of their own lives.

Marinette sat holding Alya's baby girl, still unnamed, as her best friend slept. They'd started her on a course of citalopram and hopefully, in a few days, she should begin to feel a little more capable and stable. She'd been put on a watched ward so nurses were always around.

"Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
'Round yon virgin Mother and Child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace."

Marinette was singing to the baby girl unknowingly being watched by Adrien standing just outside the doorway. He wasn't meant to see her today but hearing her voice pulled him to find her. She was like a siren to him. He couldn't help himself. She had no idea that he was there and he intended on keeping it that way. He added the therapist to the visitor's list for Alya before leaving. 

"Marinette?" 

Marinette turned her head to check on the voice speaking to her. 

"Good morning sleepy head." Marinette giggled as she greeted her friend.

"Oh! She's been bought back." Alya sat up and gestured for Marinette to place the tiny girl in her arms. Giving Alya one look over she concluded that she looked stable enough to hold the baby. 

As Marinette arrived at the ward that morning a nurse explained to her that Alya was struggling more than she had the previous day. They were still allowing Alya to breastfeed however this would only be whilst supervised by someone, Marinette knew Alya wouldn't hurt the child but due to the way she had been acting since arriving at the hospital, there was no choice. 

The small child was now mixed fed between breast and bottle. When Marinette had told them that a therapist would be coming in to see her they were in complete agreement. In awe at how fast they had managed to get this set up for their friends.

Marinette slowly and gently positioned the baby girl into Alya's arms. The little bundle of joy began to coo at the proximity she now was to her mother. As much as Alya was struggling she was trying her hardest to get her daughter to bond with her, and it seemed to be working.

"Off you go to Mummy little one." 

Instantly Alya placed her lips upon her baby's forehead and snuggled her against her chest.

"I want to talk, but not about the baby or Nino. I want an adult conversation. I want to hear about someone else's problems. Like your love life. Please tell me what's happening between you and Adrien." 

Marinette smiled, this was her old friend talking and she completely understood why she wanted to get away from the baby talk. That's all she'd been doing recently too. She was sure hers and Adrien's conversations were more about the baby than anything else.

"What do you want to know, Miss reporter extraordinaire?"

"What's happening with you and model boy? You seem to be pretty close."

Marinette couldn't help the smile plastering all over her face. 

"We're getting very close. Alya, you know my big secret?" She raised her eyebrows hoping Alya caught the hint.

"Oh about the box?" Alya's eyes widened and the baby snuggled more into her. It was as if it could feel the soul of her mother coming back. 

"Yes. THE box. Well you know I have a partner?"

"Yes, the one you're madly in love with?" Alya was starting to display and air of excitement she hadn't seen since the days of Akuma attacks, Marinette couldn't help but suppress the giggle that escaped her lips. 

"Completely and utterly in love with." Marinette sighed before continuing. "Well, what if two guys who I love are, actually, just one guy?" 

"No way! Your papa was spot on:" Alya spoke out exuberantly. The baby responded in a loud cooing noise, obviously delighted with her mother's actions. 

"Yep." 

"So what are you going to do now? Are you together? Have you kissed him? Are you going to get married? I always knew you were soulmates. This is so exciting!"

"Calm down Cupid!" Marinette laughed. "Yes, we've kissed a couple of times. We're not together yet, and I hope we are. It's just something still doesn't click right."

"What do you mean?" As she moved the now sleeping baby into the crook of her arm. 

Marinette stroked the fine strands of hair on the baby's head.

"You know you need to give her a name right? Poor thing can't be baby girl forever!"

"I prefer to wait for Nino," Alya explained. "Perhaps it's one way we can talk if he ever comes back to see us." 

"I'm sure he will. He's just struggling as much as you are. A therapist is coming this afternoon and Nino's been invited too."

Alya sighed.

"I thought we agreed to talk about your mess, not mine!" 

"Sorry." Marinette placed her hands in the air surrendering as she looked at her friend. "So yeah, something still isn't quite right. It's as though I still can't quite see Adrien as Chat. I can't see him as the guy I have such an intense history with. It's as if I'm waiting for one more sign." 

Miraculously as if by magic Marinette's phone bleeped.

"Speak of the God of Destruction and he appears." 

"Oh, wow! You're texting each other? Haven't you got Adrien's number in your phone as Adrien though?" 

"I believe, from what I can figure out, he texts me as Chat from his personal phone and then as Adrien from his work phone." 

"Clever kitty!"

"I know right! I don't think he knows that I know yet, or at least has it confirmed in his head." 

"So you're messing with him right?" Alya asked. 

"Oh yes!" Marinette responded a smile stretching over her lips. "He's been sending me clues each day. I've managed to hit a few responses back at him via text and in real life, but perhaps you could help?"

Alya's eyes lit up in a way that Marinette hadn't seen since she'd returned from the temple. 

"Give me your phone." The two girls swapped. Baby for the phone. "The password still the same?"

"Yep, it was too hard to think of a new one." Alya laughed as she unlocked her best friends phone. Marinette looked in awe of the teen mum. Perhaps she just needed a chance for freedom away from the stress of her own life. Well, in that case, Marinette was more than willing to give her an inch of her life as a respite. 

"Before I open this message, you two haven't been doing anything kinky have you?" 

"No, Alya! Neither of us is like that!" Alya nodded giggling like a giddy school girl. 

"Ok, ok." She coughed, "Here we go! Clue six. You were my first kiss, my first real female friend, my first friend to go to the cinema with or to a concert with. You were also my first and second true love, even though technically you are only one. I feel for you in mask and out. You have been my heart, my soul and my best friend for six years, and I don't want to spend another day without you by my side." Alya turned her head to look at Marinette.

"I knew Agreste was good with words but, Woah! Are they all like this?" Alya asked.

"This is just how Chat talks. He's a flirt Alya, you know that!" 

"No girl, this is someone so deeply in love he remembers every little detail about you, plus when has Adrien Agreste ever been a flirt."

Both girls sat in silence thinking about the message from the black-suited superhero. 

"He's going to propose to you." Alya read the message again and spoke without thinking.

"What?" Marinette's voice was loud. Too loud. Suddenly baby girl started a high pitched wail. 

Alya placed Marinette's phone down on her bed and took the squealing baby out of her best friends arms. She rocked her into a calming state, settling the child's cries.

"I'm so sorry!" Marinette looked at her friend wide-eyed. 

"Don't worry about it. But yeah, he's going to propose. What will you say?" 

"I don't know! Just so much has been going on I'm not sure what I'm doing at the moment, and being engaged is a big step. We haven't even dated!" 

Finally, the baby had settled down and Alya sat next to her best friend again. 

"He's been by your side most of your life, even without you realising. He's pretty much died for you repeatedly, what more could you want?" 

"But that was Chat, Alya! Not Adrien."

"Oh sorry I forgot, it's not the guy you were in love with for year's and who has been your best friend since lychee. It's not the guy who you gave a lucky charm to, or who made you one in return? It's not the guy you have romantic dances with in front of the moon with. No, he's none of those! Nowhere near good enough! Grow up, Mari! He's the same guy. The guy you loved and still love, the guy who adores you, every crazy inch of you ... Why are you even considering saying no?" Marinette looked down in shame, Alya was right. They were the same. They had been through so much together. 

"But we're so young," Marinette announced without thought.

"Hello! I'm a nineteen-year-old single mum who can't even have a reasonable conversation with my baby daddy. Do you love Adrien, yes or no?" 

"Yes!" 

"Then why is this a big deal! You two have something so special, it makes everyone else jealous. Even when you're not together, you've still been couple goals for all of u. You have always been an amazing duo with the most solid relationship. Your trust level is something else." 

Everything was swirling through Marinette's head. So much so she felt dizzy. Was it all that simple? Could she just say yes and live happily ever after? Well that is until she lost her memories? And there it was, the elephant in the room, the piece of information she had been avoiding since this crazy game had started.

Finally, she'd come to the real reason she wasn't accepting this. Why she wasn't excepting him. The memory loss. How could she do that to someone who's had so much hurt in their life? One more person who would just leave him. 

"You're overthinking," Alya announced.

"Of course I am, that's what I do."

"Talk to him as Chat if you find it easier. Just don't avoid him."

A knock at the door ended the conversation. They both looked up to see a surprisingly clean, groomed and decently dressed Nino. He was looking at the floor as he made his over to the chairs near the bed. A tall man with white hair and a black suit followed Nino into the room. The therapist, aka Mr Lindo.

He looked over at Marinette.

"You must be Miss Dupain-Cheng? I hear you're the mediator for today's session."

"Yes, sir." Marinette stood up and shook his hand. 

"Right, let's start at the beginning."

The next hour was a whirlwind of events and emotions, and Marinette honestly thought her head was going to explode. All she had to do was sit there and listen, now and then tending to the baby as her parents talked it out. It was draining, but finally, they were making progress. One positive? Their beautiful baby girl now had a name. 

_Nayla Lahiffe._

Nino had accepted the child, and to the delight of both women, he'd held his child as he cried tears for the time they had lost together already. Marinette had taken photographs to send over to Adrien, keeping him informed of the progress. 

Standing outside, waiting for her taxi, Marinette warmed her hands together in hope of a little bit of warmth. 

"You know, you've only been back a couple of weeks and your magic is already working." Nino came to stand near Marinette as he waited for Adrien to come and collect him. Adrien had offered Marinette a lift too but she made an excuse of having to go visit some people. Luckily nobody asked because she would have no idea what to say. She just needed a little time and space away from him. 

"How are you feeling after today?" Marinette asked.

"I'm glad we're doing this. I feel like we have a lot of unresolved issues to work through. Who knows, from this we might be able to salvage something?" 

Marinette looked over at Nino. 

"It's salvaging without constantly reminding each other, Nino. Don't try and run before you can walk. Alya knows she messed up, I don't think she'd cope having something who could continuously throw it in her face when you argued." 

Nino nodded. 

"At the moment, I know it would be the first thing that would come out of my mouth. I just want to be there for Nayla. She's the most important thing. I don't need to think of romance when I have the best girl ever already in my life." 

Marinette smiled and hugged Nino. He was making slow progress, there was still a long way to go but she was pleased he was showing more positivity for the future of himself and his daughter. 

Hopefully, Alya would be released home for Christmas and the healing process could fully begin. Adrien pulled up alongside them and wound down the window. 

"You ready Nino?" 

"See you soon Mari, and thank you." 

Marinette signalled her thanks before turning to face Adrien. She studied over him. Could she live with this man for the rest of her life? He smiled at her before winking, and there was the clarity she needed. He was hers, he always has been. They are two parts of a whole. She loved Adrien Agreste and she loved Chat Noir ... they were one and she was theirs. 

"See you later Princess." Adrien purred to her.

"Not if I see you first. Watch out for pigeons on your way home."

He raised his eyebrows before signalling his manoeuvre and driving out of the hospital.

There was only one thing left to do that evening, respond to her kitty.

_Hey Chaton. My house. Tomorrow night, at 7 pm. I need to talk to you xxx_


	21. Friday 21st December [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Gabriel.

Adrien had a filled day. However, the first thing on his list wasn't exactly anything to shout out about. He was currently on his way to La Santé Prison, in Paris which held his father and Nathalie in their VIP wing. In all honesty, Adrien believed they should have just been put with everyone else. They deserved it! They were the most despicable villains in the history of Paris. They'd caused more issues in five years than any other criminal had in their lives.

Adrien signed in and placed all his items into a steel box. Taking off his coat and emptying his pockets. His phones were discarded out if his jean pockets before he was subjected to a full-body pat-down. He'd already messaged his clue to Marinette and to be honest he was counting down the hours until he would be safe in her arms at the Dupain-Cheng residence. 

_Clue seven: I'm about to do something I don't want to and believe me, I am so glad I am seeing you later. This person made my life hell, he also affected yours. I can never forgive him for all the hurt he bought upon us, but I will not allow him to have the better of me. Not anymore._

She'd messaged back with words of encouragement and support. It seems she understood well and to be honest, he was pretty much one hundred per cent sure she knew his civilian identity. However, he was not mentioning a thing until Christmas Eve. He had a speech, he had a plan and he had the most perfect ring.

Adrien stood in front of a thick metal door. There was a small window towards the top allowing him to see into the visitor's room, luckily with his height, the window matched his eye-line. Over the years Adrien had grown above the height of his father, at over six foot tall Adrien was domineering and the extra work he had been doing in the gym made him almost double the width of his father.

Finally, the door buzzed and Adrien was able to step in coming face to face with his father for the first time in six months.

"If it isn't the prodigal son, come to get some more money from daddy as you can't cope in the real world? I dread to think about what you've done to my company." 

Adrien sat opposite his father and Nathalie and looked his once parental figure over. Gabriel looked dishevelled and half the man he used to be. He was old, frail and nowhere close to the man who used to intimidate him as a child. 

"The company is flourishing now I have a new head designer." 

"Looking at that smirk on your face I guess Marinette is back." 

Hearing her name leave his lips caused a rage of anger to course through his veins. He needed to control it though, one thing he was good at was keeping his cool... unless it involved Marinette. Crossing his muscular arms across his chest he gazed at his father.

"I'm right. I knew it! That girl was always going to worm her way into the family fortune. Unfortunately, son, you know as much as I do, your fate is set in stone." Gabriel looked at his son like he was the cat that got the cream.

A smile pulled full length of Adrien's face at his father's idiocy, suddenly he saw Gabriel's smirk fall.

"You found a way out didn't you?" 

"Thanks to Kagami, we are no longer bound by the contract."

"Is that why you've come here? To gloat!" Gabriel had raised his voice and began to rise onto his feet. Nathalie placed a hand on his arm. Adrien had forgotten she was there until she began to calm his father. She hadn't spoken and no emotion had been displayed on her face.

"I came here because it is Christmas and unfortunately you're the only family I have left. So Merry Christmas Father, Nathalie." Adrien nodded his head at two of the remaining family members he had left. 

"You hate Christmas?" Nathalie whispered. Her eyebrows were raised as if questioning his true motive.

"I did." Adrien replied, "until she came back and made every day worth celebrating. I'll see you both in the New Year." Adrien stood up and turned to walk.

"Wait!" 

It wasn't Nathalie's voice, it was his fathers. Adrien stilled as he turned back to his ex parental figure.

"Good luck proposing, I hope she says yes." Gabriel's voice was small and beaten. He was finally defeated and Adrien felt free. So free he felt like flying. As soon as he exited the compound of the prison he transformed and took to the sky, screaming over the rooftops. For the first time in six years, Adrien felt free to be himself.

At precisely seven o'clock that evening Chat Noir was tapping on Marinette's skylight, just like old times. He looked in to see her scurrying up the ladder and to open the door. He dropped down and scooped her straight away into a meaningful hug.

"Woah, Kitty! What's got you so excited?" She giggled as he held her close, snuggling his face into the crook of her neck.

"Everything is just, for once in my life, going right. For the God of destruction, I have finally hit a pot of good luck and I swear it's to do with you Marinette. You make me better." 

He placed her down and they both made their way to the main area of her bedroom.

"You deserve it, Kitty, you've been through so much. I am in awe of how you always smile. It's a lovely smile too." She nudged him with her shoulder and he laughed out.

"So what're the plans for tonight M'Lady?" He asked, bouncing around like a new kitten. He was wandering around and exploring her room noticing if much had changed, and surprisingly it had. There were so many pictures of the two of them in both forms. Civilian and hero. 

"Well, my parents are cooking dinner, then I thought we could snuggle and watch a Christmas movie. You know, like the olden days?"

"The olden days, eh? I didn't realise we were sixty?" They both began to laugh as she moved closer to him again. Slowly wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head against his chest. He felt whole. This is where he was meant to be. She was his world. She was his everything. They were made for each other.

"Maybe when we are sixty we'll still be doing this?" She looked up at him and he couldn't help losing himself in her beautiful bluebell eyes. 

"That's the plan Lovebug." 

"You're obsessed with giving me nicknames, I never know what's going to come out your mouth next."

"I like keeping you on your toes. It'll stop you running after other men."

"Oh yeah, like who?" 

Their faces were only inches away, he was quite sure this was going to be one heated kiss. That was until ... 

"Marinette, Chat Noir dinner's ready." Sabine's voice echoed through Marinette's trapped door stealing the moment away from the heroes. 

"That's annoying." Marinette sighed, as she moved away to begin the trek down her staircase and into the main part of her parent's apartment. 

Before she could get too far, Chat grabbed Marinette's arm and pulled her back into his body.

"I'm not quite ready to leave the room yet." She was staring up at him, confused to what he was doing.

"W-w-what do you ..." Her speech was stopped in its tracks by Chat's lips firmly placed on hers. It was quick and chaste, but it would keep them going through their meal. As he pulled away he noticed her eyes were closed and a smile spread across her face. She hummed in appreciation and opened her eyes.

"You'll pay for that later, Chaton," Marinette said, turning and walking down her stairs.

"Oh, I hope so," he responded, following her lead.

The evening was eventful as always with Marinette's parents, and Chat must admit he slipped into his Adrien form with them. If they didn't know it was him by now there was nothing left to hide. He was letting it all out. He was letting it all out for her. 

Chat and Marinette cleared the dishes and placed them into the dishwasher as her parents made their way back to the bakery. With it being so close to Christmas, the stock needed to be out on the shelves in the dozens. They also had orders coming to them left, right and centre. One of the biggest Christmas issues when you're the best bakery in Paris.

Working their way upstairs, they began to argue over film choices.

"Nope got to be Die Hard. Last year I remember a certain someone being made to watch 'The Holiday' only for his companion to fall asleep and start drooling over him. Plagg was not impressed."

Marinette started to laugh. She recalled them arguing for over an hour before deciding, of course, Marinette won much to Chat's disgruntlement.

"Plagg loves 'The Holiday'! Where do you think he came up with the whole Meet-Cute idea! He got it from that movie." Chat Noir looked at Marinette and wondered if she was right. He never complained if it was on television as Adrien was working. The kwami liked it! He couldn't wait to tease him.

"How about Elf? That's fun."

"Elf? Yeah, ok, I'll go with that. I believe I have it on iTunes." Marinette grabbed her laptop and edged Chat up to her bed. "You set it up, I'll go and get us a couple of hot cocoa's. Then before we watch I need to talk to you about something." 

Chat Noir nodded as he opened her laptop noticing a group picture on there. It was from her eighteenth birthday party on 'The Liberty', they were all there and Adrien remembered how much fun it was. Until Kagami got akumatised again that is. The reason this time? Because he had kissed Marinette on the cheek. He sighed out a heated breath. He prayed to the holy entities that whoever Kagami was with now didn't even look at another girl. Their life wouldn't be worth it. 

He also remembered that was the night Marinette and Luka kissed for the first time. He'd walked in on it and felt like his heart had been ripped out. It was then he realised Marinette was more than a friend. He wanted her and he needed her. Luckily for him, the lukanette ship sunk in a matter of months.

He loaded up the film and leant back onto her bed. She was right, hers was nowhere near the comfort of his. Perhaps once they're engaged she could move in with him, or would it be too much with working together? There was so much he needed to consider.

"Hey, loverboy." Tikki appeared on Chat's lap. 

"Hey cutie pie, how are you?" She smiled up at him and he blushed. "What?" He laughed out loud. 

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you blush for once. Not just Ladybug." She flew up into his hands and he placed a delicate kiss on her head.

"May I ask you a question?" 

"Of course, Adrien," Tikki smiled, loving the fact she was able to say his name.

"Has she worked it out?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Awwww please Tikki? I need to know, does she love me? All of me?" Tikki flew up and placed a delicate stub on his cheek.

"You hold every ounce of her heart, as Chat and as Adrien. If she had to choose between the two of you she'd chose neither because she couldn't." Chat Noir felt his face vibrate with insane heat. It was happening, she loved every bit of him, he loved every bit of her. He just needed to make it through three nights of sleep and then he could propose. He was going to put his heart on the line and he hoped she loved him enough to accept.

"I hope you two aren't talking about me?" Marinette's voice broke the two apart. Both flustering for something to say so she wouldn't know.

"No, no, of course not!" "Pfft, it's not always about you, Marinette." The two looked at each other before Tikki flew away to her cookie stash.

Moving forward Chat grabbed the mugs off Marinette, allowing her to safely make her way up the ladder. Once she'd arrived on the bed, she took her own off him and they snuggled together on the bed.

"I'm so glad we bumped into each other." He started looking at her beautiful features. No one should be allowed to be this beautiful.

"And me!" She replied, blowing a little on her mug. He could tell she was tense so shuffled a little more towards her.

"Tell me then Bugaboo, what's on your mind?" He mirrored her actions with his own then attempted to take a sip. Completely the wrong idea. The hot cocoa hit his lip and stung. He hissed in the pain as she giggled.

"Here, let me kiss it better." She leant forward and placed her lips onto his. He would never get enough of her kisses. The scheming side of him was now in consideration of doing it again. Would she kiss him again if he did? Actually no, she'd slap him. She was still Ladybug after all.

"Anyway, if you've stopped injuring yourself there's something playing on my mind." 

"I'm all ears M'Lady." 

Marinette sighed out before taking his mug out of his hands and placing both down on her bedside table. She turned back and took his hands in her own. She was always amazed how warm his costume was, especially due to the leather effect the transformation took on.

"I need you to just sit and listen, no interrupting. Understand? I know it's hard for you to shut up sometimes."

"Cat's honour." He stated holding up his fingers like a Boy Scout. She raised an eyebrow at him before beginning to speak.

"I'm worried about us being together, it's not that I don't love you, its because I love you too much," 

"But -" 

"No talking Chat, please. This is hard enough for me to say." 

He nodded his head and felt his heart rate accelerate. He prayed she wasn't about to break up with him. No that can't be right, Tikki said she loved him, she just said she loved him. She continued to talk.

"I know you put the ball in my court but now I'm hitting it back. I know who you are cat and I love you in both your forms. To me you are perfect even with your puns, and pranks, and immaturity." 

"Hey! Is the reason I can't speak so you can verbally assault me?" She looked at him worried and he began to laugh. She slapped him on the arm and continued her story.

"As Guardian you know what would happen if I have to give up the Miracle Box. I would forget everything which means I would also forget you," she placed a finger to his lips, knowing he was about to speak again, "I know you're going to say we'd get through it, and that you'd never stop trying but I want you to think about it. After this evening though. At the moment I want to enjoy us being us. Two normal," She looked him up and down, "well, one normal and one superhero on a date, drinking hot beverages and watching cheesy Christmas films, cuddled up under a blanket." She handed him back his drink and snuggled into his side. 

"So I cant declare my love for you tomorrow?" Her head was resting on his chest and he never wanted to move.

"It wouldn't be your smartest move, Minou. Once we've been on the parade float tomorrow I want us to separate until the gala. I have been invited today in my civilian form so that will make it easier to do this. I won't need to worry about my face being seen." 

Chat nodded, he understood where she was coming from. This was going to be a tough couple of days but if anyone could get through it, they could.


	22. Saturday 22nd December [Marinette]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some LadyNoir for the soul.

Ladybug swung down and landed next to her partner. In true Marinette style she was late. 

"Where have you been?" Chat looked at her, eyebrows almost touching his hairline. She had to laugh at how ridiculous the positions were that his face could sometimes morph into.

"Sorry! Clara called and needed a last-minute alteration to the dress I've designed for her to wear at the Gala, then she started to ask me questions about Adrien." 

"What?" Chat's face was a picture. Shock, embarrassment and curiosity. 

"Well now he's at a suitable age and still smoking hot she was interested. There are only five years between them you know, and to be fair she is quite a cat-ch."

"B-b-but ... W-W-what ... I-I'm ..." ladybug continued talking throwing her yo-yo up and down.

"I told her that I don't believe Adrien has a date and he was a good dancer so she should go for it. She's going to approach him later today I believe." 

Chat just stood there his jaw pretty much hitting the floor. What was going on? He'd never been so confused in his life, and that's saying something for Mr 'Oblivious' Agreste. She'd told him yesterday she'd figured out his identity but now she was selling him out to a pop star. Did she want to be his date? Wasn't that the idea? 

"But I heard he already had a date." Chat mentioned staring over her face for any sign of reaction. 

"He hasn't mentioned anything about that to me. I know it can't be going with Kagami though because she's there with her new partner, who by the way I am very excited to meet. Chloe's going with Felix, so he wouldn't be taking his usual stand in lady ... nope! I can't think of anyone except," Ladybug gasped dramatically placing her hands on either cheek. "Lila. Of course!" 

"What!" Chat Noir screeched in a high pitched voice. She couldn't help but turn away and look as though she was surveying the crowd, when truly she needed to let out a smile and compose herself, he was getting seriously flustered. Payback can be sweet.

"He must have asked Lila. Gosh, I haven't seen her in years. I wonder how she is? Although I did expect him to have better taste than that. She was such a liar in lycée."

Chat's face continued to morph into different expressions and Ladybug couldn't help but continue to tease. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish. She'd truly stumped the worlds greatest talker.

"Hasn't he-," Chats voice had gone deep. His throat sounded constricted, he let out a cough before continuing. "Hasn't he asked you, you know considering you work together now?"

Ladybug placed a finger to her chin.

"Nope. He never asked me. To be honest, he hasn't even implied we go together, then again I only found out I was going as me yesterday so he wouldn't know. Although," she looked at Chat with a hurt expression, "he does have a plus one invite and I wasn't considered. I'm saving his business and he doesn't even think about inviting me to the biggest Christmas fashion event. I'm actually quite upset by that." 

"He might have thought you were going anyway? That could be why he hasn't asked directly."

"It could be," she responded, "but he never asked so I'm not sure he knows either way."

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? Happy Holidays, how are you both?" Nadja Chamack stood at the side amongst all the reporters. They tended to start in the cattle den before moving out into the reporters box a couple of miles down the parade route.

"We're very good thank you, and Happy Holidays to yourself too. We're both very happy to be here today." 

Nadja pointed over towards Chat who had a hand on his head and was mumbling to himself.

"Chat Noir's not looking too good Ladybug, are you sure you're both ok?" Ladybug turned to face her partner in crime and had to hold in the laugh she was so desperate to release.

"Oh him? He'd just figuring out who he hasn't got Christmas presents for yet. I'll let you into a secret, I'm one of them." Nadja's face was a picture.

"He's forgotten to get you a present? Doesn't he always give it to you on the parade float?" Nadja asked. 

"Yup! I don't think he knew I'd be back for Christmas, to be fair to him. I was away training and had no way to know how long it would take. All is good though."

Nadja nods before looking back at the black suited hero. He looked in complete despair. Then suddenly the cats head shot up and he walked over to Ladybug, placing an arm delicately around her waist. Nadja's eyes widened, she thought she was about to get a scoop.

"M'Lady here hasn't told you the full truth, Nadja."

Ladybug continued to smile whilst talking out the side of her mouth at him.

"What are you doing, Chaton?" Her voice came out sing-song with a slight panic. 

"You see, the angel we have here has found herself on the naughty list for the first time in her life."

"Really?" Nadja looked bemused where Ladybug looked as though she was about to grab his tail and see how far she could swing him across the city.

"Chat, I swear -" 

He interrupted her and continued to talk.

"You see Ladybug here is a naughty little Elf and she's being a bit of a tease."

"Oh really now! And how do you know this?"

"Chat! Don't you-"

He placed a clawed finger over her mouth and continued his story. 

"She doesn't want this coming out. You know, spoiling the golden girl persona, but she underestimates the possessiveness of her pet cat."

"You have a cat, Ladybug?" Nadja looks over to Ladybug whos face now blended in nicely with her suit.

"Excuse us, Nadja. Chat needs a time out. Merry Christmas to you all."

Ladybug grabbed Chat by the scruff of the neck and connected her yoyo to the top of the float they would be appearing on. She threw the cat down before pacing around. She stopped only when she felt arms wrap around her waist. 

"What's wrong lovebug? You can give it but you can't take it." Before he could contemplate what was happening she grabbed his arm and threw him over her back and onto the floor before straddling over the top of him. 

"You are a bad kitty. If I had a water spray I'd be shooting you with it right now."

Chat Noir burst out laughing at his Lady's threat, she was so innocent he just couldn't take it seriously from her. Especially now he knew it was Marinette behind the mask. A stupid grin spread across his face as he continued to laugh at her. 

How could she make him stop? With quick consideration, there was only one choice. Ladybug bent down and placed her lips firmly onto his. A warmth fluttered between their lips as she tilted her head to kiss him deeper. They had had kisses before, but this, this was something new, something exciting and something hot. She pulled away and looked at him in the eyes.

"So, do you have a date to the Christmas gala?" Chat asked cheekily as she remained straddling him. 

"Not until midnight, I don't."

"Ooooo what's happening at midnight, please tell." Ladybug smirked at his testing tone.

"Well there's this guy who I think might want to give me a Christmas kiss, also I believe he'll be waiting for a big expensive Christmas gift." Chat's eyes sparkled in mischief.

"You've errrmmm ... you've got him a present?" She smiled as she leant down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before moving closer to his ear.

"It's a five-foot-three package which will need to be unwrapped very carefully." Climbing off him she was extremely happy with the now speechless hero still lying on the floor.

The director of the parade came around to see how the two heroes were and if they needed anything. Ladybug thanked him but kindly declined. 

"Is Chat Noir alright?" Ladybug looked over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the staff member, who was assisting them.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just recovering from some overwhelming news." At that exact moment, Chat sat up and let out a groan. 

"Well, we are starting in five minutes so please get into position."

Walking back over to her partner, Ladybug held a hand out for him to take and stand up. 

"If you can't cope now, how will you cope with us as a couple. You're not the only one who can flirt, my Prince." 

"If I knew you could tease so well I would have seriously reconsidered my options." Ladybug gasped and then pushed his shoulder backwards.

"You can be mean you know, you," she prodded his insanely hard chest, "have a hidden mean streak." 

He started to laugh making Ladybug smile too. They embraced each other as the float started to move.

"It's time M'Lady." As they released he pulled out his baton, as she unhooked her yo-yo.

"Let's put on a show, Kitty."


	23. Sunday 23rd December [Adrien]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of love, always so strong!

Stepping out on the private floor of the hospital, Adrien made his way over to his mother's suite. She was still in a coma, and it was still unknown if or how she would ever come out of it.

The joyfulness from yesterday's parade soon left him as he arrived home alone the previous evening to think about seeing his mother. He wished Marinette could be there with him. She created a sense of calm and ease which surrounded his otherwise manic persona, that was if she wasn't teasing him like yesterday. 

She hadn't given his number to Clara Nightingale at all. She'd passed on Luka's, it seemed the two had worked together in the past and she was very interested in getting to know him more. Adrien was quite sure Marinette had given her a five-star review about the kindness of the boy with the blue hair. Adrien would be jealous if it wasn't for the girl who he loved with every inch of his soul indicating that she loved him too.

More drama had unfolded when he got back that evening. It seemed Chloé and Felix had a surprise of their own. Chloé was twelve weeks pregnant and they were planning to move to England to be nearer to his mother. As shocking as it was for Adrien, and he was most certainly happy for them, he couldn't remove the thought that he was going to be back to living alone. 

Yes, Nino was there with him at the moment but he wouldn't stay there forever, Adrien wouldn't let him. Nino had a new addition to his family, plus the need and want for his own space. It was time his friend grew up. 

He was no closer to his mother coming home and he was yet to know how Marinette was going to respond to everything that had happened. If she accepted the proposal, maybe, just maybe, the cold confines of the mansion would once again be bought to life.

"Monsieur Agreste?" Adrien was pulled from his thoughts by the sweet voice of a nurse situated at the reception desk.

Adrien walked over to her and nodded in welcome. 

"This has been left here for you." The nurse handed over a present wrapped in the most delicate and intricate paper he'd ever seen. It was power blue with white ribbon and a white bow. There was a card seated on top. 

"Do you know who left it here?" Adrien asked out of curiosity. 

"It was a young woman early this morning. Unfortunately, she was incredibly wrapped up so I could only see her eyes?"

"Piercing blue?" He asked. 

"Yes. She seemed a very pretty young lady." Adrien smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"Well thank you for passing it on. Merry Christmas." 

He turned away and began to walk towards his mother's room. The halls around him were silent. Now and then the silence would be broken and he would hear a bleeping as a doctor exited a room. Entering room '209', he walked over to his mother, leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before settling in the chair next to where her frozen body lay.

Looking between his mother and the present that was laid in his hands he wondered why Marinette could have possibly left something for him here of all places. Curiosity soon passed as Plagg appeared next to Adrien.

"You going to open it or just stare at it all day?" 

"I'm just trying to figure out why she'd send something here," Adrien announced.

"If you open it, you'll know!" Plagg stated.

Adrien nodded and removed the white ribbon from around the parcel. Undoing the paper, suddenly the item was revealed along with a note.

**_Dearest Chaton,  
This came back with me from the temple, it's for you, it'll help introduce you to new powers up, and it will be able to help you understand my new role as Guardian. I, also, believe it could help your mother. _ **

**_From what I've read there is a chance the negative energy from the peacock Miraculous may be the cause for this curse. Meaning, you need to make peace with the fact your mother may have been, also, using it in a negative way._ **

**_I'm sorry to say this Kitty but there might be more to the story than what your mother and father have told you. If the dark magic came from using the Miraculous for unintended objections then she will not be freed from its dark depths. She will remain like this for the rest of her life, it’s kind of a punishment for the misuse of the Miraculous._ **

**_I've put post-it notes on the pages I think might help you. Take your time to read it through first and message me if you have any questions,_ **

**_Love, your Lady xx_ **

Adrien placed the note down and looked at what the main bulk of the present was. A book. A Miraculous Book. 

Finding the post-it note sticking out the top, Adrien carefully opened it at the intended page and looked at the heading.

'The critical curse'

He began to read the information before him, each paragraph detailing that about the 'critical curse' and how it could be overcome. 

It seems the curses are part of using a broken Miraculous, just like his mother and Nathalie. Unlike Nathalie though, his mother had overused the Peacock Miraculous for unknown means. His father would never mention it, as far as Gabriel was concerned Emilie had as much to do now with Gabriel as Adrien did, they were both no longer anything to himself and his dynasty. He’d disowned them both.

Adrien turned the pages, eyebrows frowning, skim reading as much information as he could. He swore it had been hours when he eventually finished what Ladybug had pinpointed for him. Plagg was resting on Adrien's shoulder reading as much as he could as his holder fired out questions. Could this work?

Plagg was shocked to see Adrien with such an important book. In all his years, he's only seen the book be passed out twice. Both Chat Noir's were thirty-five and in a fiery relationship with their bugs. They were undeniably powerful as a team. He supposed the same could be said for Adrien and Marinette, but they were still so young. Tikki had always expressed the worry for how much responsibility was placed upon these two teens, but seeing them now only led to one thought; how amazing they both were.

Plagg and Tikki knew they were only days away from their first power-up. It comes from true loves first kiss. Plagg had argued it had already happened but as Tikki explained, being as informed as she was, the kisses they had shared were equivalent to kissing whilst drunk. It didn't count.

Adrien shut the book pulling Plagg out of his dreams. 

"I think ... we might be able to do something. Do you think you can mess up the cameras?" Plagg nodded in approval. He loved to mess things up. 

Drawing the curtains across the windows Adrien made it back to the bedside of his mother, taking her none ageing hand in his. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

_Come on Adrien! Marinette has had to deal with a lot more than this and she can do it. Channel some of her strength!_

Taking a deep breath Adrien began to speak. He'd memorised the words and knew all he needed to do was use some of his soul to help.

"Mother Earth,   
Goddess we walk upon,   
May my gifts be of value   
Even after I'm gone.   
Today, while I'm here,   
May my offering be,   
An act of love   
for you from me."

Suddenly a glow began to emit from his mother's body and that's when he noticed it. The Amber and sage pendant around his mother's neck. A glow appeared out of it, almost like the Miraculous Ladybugs. It swirled into the sky and something began to happen. Marinette must have dropped that off too.

His mother began to age. Not ridiculously or terrifyingly, but naturally, keeping her untouched beauty but slightly wrinkling her skin. 

The hand Adrien was holding twitched. He needed to keep his focus though. The book told him he needed to remain connected until the glow had disappeared and clear movements could be seen. So he held on. He held and he held until the glow faded. Releasing hold of his mother's hand he lifted his head to look into her face. 

She was beautiful. Stunning. His mother, his first love. 

"Mother, I don't know if you can hear me but I miss you. I miss you so much! A lot has happened since you've left, and I don't know where to start. After everything happened father allowed me to go to public school, well I ran away to public school and gave him no choice. I went to the same as Chloé, and I made so many friends whilst I was there. There was my best friend Nino and his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend Alya. They've recently had a baby girl. Her name is Nayla and she's gorgeous. The more I see her the more I want a family of my own. They're going through issues at the moment but I know for certain they'll get through it. They're so strong and so tough." Adrien could feel his eyes tear up and he continued to speak to his mother. 

"On my first day of school, I helped this old man. He rewarded me with this ring." He held his right hand up to his mother's closed eyes, showing off the silver material wrapped around it. "It's special mother, it's a miraculous. The Miraculous of the black cat. I have a team I work with, and a partner who I adore." 

He felt Plagg come and sit by him. Close enough to give support to his chosen.

"We were battling someone with the butterfly miraculous, only to find out it was father and Nathalie. He's in prison, mother, and he deserves it. I visited him a couple of days ago to wish him Merry Christmas. He's my only family around and although I hate him, I still feel some love for him! He spent years hurting myself and my partner and keeping us away from each other. You see we couldn’t reveal who we were until he was defeated. It was too risky. Now I understand it’s because of my father. If he’d known about who my partner was he would have betrayed me. He would have betrayed both of us.”

"My partner, well, she's my best friend. She's amazing! I met her in civilian form my first day at school and we had a huge misunderstanding. What I didn’t know though, neither did she. Was that we had already met. On our first day as heroes she swung into me trying to work out her weapon and suspended us metres in the air. Then she hit me on the head with the yo-yo." He let out a laugh and wiped the stray tears away from his cheeks.

"She was my meet-cute mother. Whenever she went away and we found each other again, it was always through an accidentally event, most of the time crashing into each other. She's just perfect. I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow. I've only ever loved anyone similar to her and that's you. She's so confident, talented, kind, gentle, generous, I know for a fact when you meet her you'll love her, oh and she definitely knows how to kiss too." A smile overtook his face at the thought of Marinette's lips.

"Is that so?" A gruff voice spoke out to him. He looked up to see Emerald eyes smiling back. 

"Mother?" Adrien dived forward taking the woman into his arms. He couldn't believe she was finally back. 

The power of love, always so strong!


	24. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!

Marinette turned to the right and the left, looking at her dress in the mirror. She'd made the dress herself, only just finishing it this afternoon. The nerves were truly getting to her. Tonight there would be no secrets left, everything would be out in the open for them to do with what they pleased. Adrien and Marinette, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Two souls becoming one. She breathed out a deep breath she'd been holding since she'd placed the dress on. It needed to be perfect. She'd already been to the hairdressers and the salon to make sure her hair and make up was perfect. 

The dress was designed with Chat Noir in mind. A black floor-length gown with a slit up the one leg. Long sleeves and perfectly fitted. The off the shoulder design went into a sweetheart across her chest with an intricate lace detailing on the back. She hoped so much that he liked it. 

Her hair had been curled on the lengths and left to hang loose. Two sections had been taken from the front and clipped around the back, with a diamond hairpin. She felt like a Princess. 

She sat on her chaise and slipped her feet into her shoes as Tikki came over and settled on her shoulder. As Marinette criss crossed the strings up her ankles she couldn't help voicing her thoughts to the one thing that had always been there for her. For the one little entity who knew her better than herself.

"What if I'm wrong Tikki? How about if I've completely misread the signs and made Chat into Adrien, because, honestly, I wouldn't be able to choose between them." 

"You're overthinking again, Marinette. Whatever happens, you will deal with it! You always do. If it is Adrien then great, but if it's not you still have an incredible bond with a guy you admit you love. You just need to go with your heart tonight, rather than your head." 

Marinette nodded to Tikki's words and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe after six years this was finally happening, and it could go down as one of the best days in her life.

"Marinette, the limo is here for you," Sabine shouted up to her daughter, knowing that this evening was going to change her life. Adrien had been a bouncing bundle of life the day he'd come around to ask for permission to propose to Marinette. They were so happy their daughter had found her other half, her soul mate, her partner. Now all they need to do was make sure she made it to the ball on time.

Adrien stood with Plagg hovering next to him. He was doing the bow tie to compliment his suit. A sleek black design from the latest 'Agreste' range. 

"Looking good Casanova." Adrien flapped a hand at his kwami. 

"I've never felt so nervous in my life. Honestly, I think I'm going to be sick." 

Plagg laughed at Adrien's dilemma. He knew there was no need to be nervous but that didn't mean he couldn't play for a while. There was no doubt in his little kwami mind that this time next year he'd be home with the soon to be Agreste's eating the softest, melted cheese balls snuggled up to his Sugar Cube.

"You're being a bit dramatic, kid! If she say’s no there are plenty of other girls out there that will say yes so no sweat." 

"You think she'll say no?" Adrien was feeling his temperature begin to flare. If she said no that what would he do? That would be the end of his company, the end of Chat Noir, and, even more importantly, the end of his heart. 

"Seriously, next millennia I want a less idiotic holder. As much as I love you, Adrien, you're a moron! And I mean that in the nicest possible way."

Adrien scoffed as he finished his bow tie and placed on his jacket. There was only one more thing to do before he left. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out the Tiffany blue box and opened it up. Inside sat the most perfect 2-carat diamond round VVS1 D Colour ring. It had taken him a while to figure out the most perfect ring for the most perfect woman. As he held the box up to his bedroom spotlights, the diamond glittered around causing a sprinkling of dots against the wall in his room. 

Closing the box he held it to his heart. This was it. He was giving it all away. In four hours, he would be sinking or swimming, and his destiny would be set.

"Adrikins the limos here." Adrien threw his head back and groaned. Why did Felix have to copy everything Chloé did?

——————————————  
11.35 pm

Marinette had managed to spend most of the night avoiding Adrien. She didn't want to see him until midnight. She didn't want the spell between them to be broken by reality. She was unbelievably nervous. In true Marinette style, she crashed straight into a dancing duo, as for the fourteenth time that evening she ducked in hiding from Adrien Agreste. Not that she was counting or anything.

"Ma-ma! Hey!" 

"Oh Luka, Clara, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." 

As Marinette looked up she noticed Adrien catch her eye. This was the first time that their eyes had locked this evening. He was talking to someone over the opposite side of the room. She couldn't quite tell who they were, except for the beauty radiating off her. Marinette was jealous. Well and truly jealous.

"Marinette, sweetie, are you ok?" Marinette's head shot up as she looked directly into the eyes of Clara Nightingale, who was wearing her design. An MDC for Agreste original, and she looked incredible. 

"Oh wow! You look gorgeous, Clara. The dress is perfection." 

She spun around giggling before grabbing Marinette's hands. 

"Please will you do my next stage outfits? I've already spoken to Monsieur Agreste and he had agreed to it."

"You've ... you've spoken to Adrien?" 

"Of course, dear! I wanted to snap you up. That guy thinks so highly of you, you'd think he was in love." She let out a giggle not noticing Marinette's face freeze. 

"Clara, would it be ok for me to just have a quick conversation with Marinette?" 

"Of course, Luka." She pecked him on the cheek before heading off to mingle. 

——————————————  
11.45 pm

Adrien has spotted his angel multiple times, but it was quite obvious to notice she was avoiding him. To be honest, he had no words for her at the moment either. He could rival her teen years with stuttering if he tried. As he wandered around he noticed she was talking to Clara and Luka. Clara had already mentioned taking Marinette on as her tour costume designer and he couldn't have been more proud. He found himself gushing about her before Luka pulled him to one side.

The conversation was apologetic, extremely apologetic but Adrien didn't know why. It was the past and they'd moved on. The two ended not just with a handshake but a full bro hug. Adrien couldn't help feeling glad to have Luka as a friend, he was a great guy. 

Now as he walked he bumped straight into Kagami. She looked radiant, in her long length white and gold Japanese tradition inspired dress. 

"Adrien." She stood onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek. 

"Kagami, you look beautiful." She smiled at him before bowing her head.

"Thank you, Adrien. Listen why you're here, I’d like to you meet someone." She turned away from him and grabbed the guy standing behind, talking to a model Adrien recognised from his modelling days. 

As the guy turned around Adrien couldn't stop the shock. 

"Wayhem?"

"Adrien! Hey man! Good to see you again." 

Adrien stretched a hand out to shake his number one fans, well number two after Marinette. 

"And you! So Kagami has captured you?" 

She hugged onto her boyfriend's arm and smiled up to Adrien, she looked so ... happy.

"I don't know about captured, more captivated." He leant his head down and placed a kiss on Kagami's lips. They looked incredibly in love and Adrien felt shocked. No way would he ever think of these two together, the whole idea was just strange, but his friend was happy. The friend he had done so much wrong by.

"Well enjoy the rest of your evening-" he checked his watch, "there's somewhere I need to be."

Adrien scurried out of the ballroom to find his designated meeting point.

——————————————  
11.55pm

Luka and Marinette had made their way outside onto the balcony. The night was clear, creating a crisp chill over Paris.

"So?" Marinette began.

"So," Luka replied. He was playing with his hand's eyes firmly placed on the ground. "I just want to apologise, for everything. We've always got on so well and I'd hate to think I've lost you as a friend. You mean so much to me."

Marinette stretched out and placed a hand on Luka's arm. 

"Luka, we'll always be friends. I just want the best for you, but I know that's not me. You mean a lot, you were my first boyfriend. Just thank you so much for everything."

Luka smiled and nodded at Marinette, but it was Christmas Eve. She wanted to show those she loved exactly how much. Pouncing forward she took Luka in her arms. 

"He's a lucky guy, and I'm so glad he finally realises that." 

"He sure does," Marinette said as they broke apart. 

"I'm going to head back inside. Do you want to come with me?" Luka offered his arm out for Marinette. It was midnight. The chimes of Notre-Dame began to ring in the distance and her heart got caught in her throat. This was it.

"No, it's ok Luka. I just need some air for a little bit. It's stuffy in there." 

“Merry Christmas Mari.”

“Merry Christmas Luka.”

Luka smiled his understanding and walked back into the room. Marinette watched him retreat before turning back and resting her forearms on the balcony. She looked out over the sparkling lights of Paris, thinking about all the children struggling to sleep and the parents rushing around to try and get the presents under the tree. It was such a magical time, and she couldn't wait to have a family of her own. What she hoped for more than anything else were blonde-haired, blue-eyed babies who herself and her partner would look out for. 

"Merry Christmas M'Lady." His voice cut through the night, causing her to gasp.

"Chat?"

"Please don't turn around. Let me speak first."

"Ok." Her voice was breathy and nowhere near the confidence she thought she'd have.

"I have loved you since the day you crashed into me high up in the air, your clumsiness has never failed to amaze me and it intrigued me no end. I couldn't help but wonder how someone so confident and agile could also be so unsteady. 

And then I met Marinette, my "just a good friend" Marinette. How blind was I? Well that was until New York. You wowed me. No one had ever stood up for me the way you did. No one had made me feel so wanted and so needed. The dance in the moonlight, the falling out, the making up. I just knew Ladybug and Marinette were my ideal girl, I just wish I could have combined you together." He laughed out. "But I didn't need to wish."

Marinette gasped as two arms reached around her waist. Two strong secure arms, two arms she belonged in, two arms she never wanted to leave.

"I fell in love with you twice, Marinette, and I pray to the Miraculous' you might be able to fall in love with all sides of me too-"

"No!" Marinette interrupted his speech. 

"No?" Adrien let go of Marinette and took a step back. His heart was dying, he wanted to cry. To run away and never be seen again.

"No, Adrien. I don't need to try to love all of you -" she turned around and looked into the eyes of the boy who'd filled her dreams since she was a young teenager. She noticed he looked broken, she stepped forward towards him and placed her hands on his cheek.

"I always have and I always will love you. As Chat Noir and as Adrien Agreste." She stretched up and placed her lips to his. 

He closed his eyes and got lost in the moment, tilting his head to kiss her with everything he possessed. Before too long the kiss ended and they moved away from each other.

With a gap between them Adrien went down onto one knee, pulling out the Tiffany box to display the ring. Marinette gasped, placing both hands over her mouth.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are my purrfect lady and I adore you. I want to spend holidays with you, kiss you, love you, make babies with you, argue with you and care for you for the rest of my life! I hope this grumpy stray cat can finally find a home to live in, and I hope they home is in your heart." He looked up at her to find tears running down her face.

"So Princess, I would be incredibly honoured if you'd be my wife. Will you marry me?"

She dived forward and knocked Adrien onto the floor landing on top of him, kissing every inch of his face.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" He laughed sitting up and taking her with him. "I love you, kitty and no one will ever change that."

She stood up and held her hand out for her partner and her new fiancé. 

"It's beautiful!" The tears continued to fall as he placed the ring upon her delicate finger. She was finally his, and he was finally here's.

He pulled her into a tight hug, relishing every moment of it. 

"I can't believe we're finally here. I've wanted this, I've wanted you for so so long." 

As the chimes on Notre-Dame died down and the wishes of a truly happy holiday spread around the Gala, the two superheroes remained locked together in a world of their own.

In a world that was 'Miraculous'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for following this story! It’s so great to read all the comments and know people are enjoying it.
> 
> The epilogue will be to follow in a couple of days. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone.


	25. 1 year later [Adrien]

As Adrien opened his eyes he realised it was another Christmas Day. He placed one hand over his face and rubbed his eyes, his head was battling against him being awake due the alcohol consumed the night before. Another Christmas Eve, another drinking session. Had things ever changed?

He thought back to a year ago. The night he declared his love for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the day after his mother had awoken from her coma and the days following when once again he was abandoned. Left to himself. Solitude was never his favourite company. 

Stretching over he grabbed his phone; over one hundred messages. People wanted to know how he was, wanted to know what he was doing for his first Christmas in his new life. 

He'd moved out the Mansion. Finally, he'd left. It needed to happen, it was playing so much on his moods. When Chloé and Felix had left he'd decided it was time. Time to end the grieving process of his father, and his childhood. It took a lot of persuasions, but he did it! He finally cut strings with his past ready to set sail into the future in a new homely mansion. Smaller than Gabriel's and a lot more home-like. He loved it there. It had become magical! 

He looked down to the foot of his bed seeing a stocking waiting there to be opened. A tradition he hadn't had for so long. Every Christmas, up until her disappearance, his mother laid a stocking full of small treats at the end of his bed, and lucky for him the tradition (for the second year) was happening again. Even at twenty-one, he still became excited at the sight.

His mother had awoken a year ago, thanks to the Miraculous book he'd received as a Christmas present from Ladybug. This, along with the amulet around her neck, she had managed to escaped from the spell the Peacock Miraculous had placed her under. She had been using it for good and Adrien couldn't be more relieved. They'd spoken a lot, spoken about the true use herself and his father used the magic for. They wanted to help those less in need, his mother seemed to be nothing like his father, but more like someone else who stood extremely close to his heart.

She'd stayed in the hospital for a couple of months. They wanted to check on her, completely confused and astonished by the recovery they never thought she would make. When they found nothing they could use for their medicine diaries, she was finally free to continue her life. She stayed with Adrien for a while in his new home. He had so much to explain to her, and whilst the news about Gabriel shocked her she was determined to live her second chance at life to the full, completely well and away from Paris.

Emilie left for England to live with her sister. Luckily for Adrien, it was only a short flight away and he could visit a majority of weekends if he pleased. Emilie made sure she was over for Christmas too, after her last one in the hospital she was determined to make it up to Adrien. For so long they had been separated, and she wanted her time with her son.

A sound of excited squealing interrupted his thoughts. Nayla. It was interesting having a one-year-old in the house, but they had nowhere to go so, of course, the Agreste mansion was always available to them.

"Alya! Keep it down! You're going to wake everyone up!" Nino's voice echoed around the halls and Adrien chuckled. Everything may not be rosy with their two friends, however, they were trying. Trying so hard, that finally, they could live in the same vicinity. It's just a shame with their lack of jobs they couldn't afford anywhere more suitable. Hence why they were in his home. 

A water explosion last week caused chaos, it was then demanded they stay here. It's luckily they all got on so well, Adrien was so sure they were joined together through fate. Such a close bond, such a close family.

"It's that damn toy you brought her! She's going mental with it." 

Suddenly a door opened and he could hear his mother's voice.

"Don't worry about it. She's beautiful and has the right to be excited, I'll go and grab her some milk for you." 

"See!" Alya demanded in a hiss. "Now Nino, be a good baby daddy and get me some paracetamol my head is killing. I'm not used to so much fancy champagne." 

Doors were heard closing along with laughing coming for the rooms. Adrien smiled. This was a lot different from any of his past Christmas'.

He felt something move next to him followed by a warmth cover over his heart. He looked down to see a delicate hand placed upon his bare chest. The sparkling of a diamond was now joined by a plain platinum band, one very similar to what he wore upon his left one. 

He watched as his companion snuggled her head onto his chest. Her hair was a complete mess, not surprising considering the hairspray stuck in it still from the previous day's events. For you see, Christmas Eve one year after his proposal he married the love of his life in the most perfect wedding ceremony he could have wished for. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling the smile which always made him go weak at the knees. The bright blues looked slightly hazed and she seemed as dazed as he did.

"Good morning, Mrs Agreste."

"Good morning, husband. I need painkillers." Snuggling his nose into her hair he let out a laugh.

"Drink too much yesterday, Bugaboo?"

"I think I drank the whole hotel." She kissed his bare chest. "But it was worth it." 

Adrien and Marinette had shown they were not only a phenomenal superhero team but that they worked just as well together outside the super suits. They now owned and ran one of the top fashion houses in the world and enjoyed every moment spent together. 

"What time is it, Kitty?"

"Nine-thirty. So we have a couple of hours before your parents arrive. How about we consummate this marriage one more time, M'Lady?" 

Marinette smiled and kissed her new husband firmly on the mouth. They'd moved in together one month before the wedding. Although they were dead set to get married, they wanted to take it slowly at first, going on dates and getting to know their "real selves". It took about three months to fall even more deeply in love with each other. They were then ready for the next step in their relationship. From there, there was no turning back. They loved each other and they will continue to love each other for the rest of their days.

"Before you two carry on-" a small little red entity flew above them, "Merry Christmas newlyweds." Tikki began to cough, bringing up a new necklace for Marinette. It was similar to the half she had once from Tikki for her birthday, only this one was very much half is a pair.

"Plagg! Get over here." Suddenly the red kwami was joined by her counterpart, master of destruction, Plagg who mirrored the same action as Tikki. 

"Happy first day as a family, Agreste's," Plagg announced. Adrien and Marinette looked up confused. Is Plagg being nice?

"What? I can be nice. By the way, Marinette, are your parents bringing me a cheese board?"

"And there it is." Commented Adrien. He grabbed the Ladybug stuffed toy off his side table and threw it was his disrespectful kwami. 

"Hey Mr! Don't throw me across the room, that's grounds for divorce you know." He laughed and smiled at the most wonderful woman in his arms. 

Rolling her onto her back, he pressed his body into hers stroking her hair and placing soft kisses on her lips, before beginning to trail elsewhere.

"On other thoughts, I think I'll keep you." She said through a smile, she'd never get tired of his kisses.

"Good choice." 

He pulled the covers over their heads hiding them away from the outside world. Just him and his Princess, together forever ... and together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, it's been hard to try and keep this going up until Christmas but I hope you enjoyed it as part of your countdown.
> 
> Those that follow my other stories will have noticed I made an announcement not too long ago that I was pregnant, well now I can reveal I am expecting a baby girl 💖 
> 
> Please check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one and don't forget to like and comment.
> 
> The next chapter of 'The Renewed Friendship' is on its way to being completed and should be posted before the New Year.
> 
> Merry Christmas Everyone, and I'm praying that by this time next year we will all be freer with a lot less worry.
> 
> Love to all ❤️ Stay Miraculous 🐞


End file.
